Got You In My Head
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: Arizona is trying her best not to like Eliza because she's the forbidden fruit due to her loyalty to Richard Webber. But can circumstances make her realize that sometimes we just can't help who we fall for. Enemy or ally. Slight AU from what's really happening. My first Grey's fic and my first story in forever.
1. Chapter 1

Characters are not mine. They all belong to Shondaland, a place that I hope is real. This is a slight AU of what's going on between Arizona and Eliza and their growing relationship and how no situation and circumstance stop you from liking someone and even it's someone you're not supposed to.

It's been nearly a year since Callie left to follow Penny in New York, taking Sofia with her and apparently as well as all of Arizona's hopes and dreams. Well, that's being overdramatic. But it was slightly true. Arizona wanted nothing but to fix things with Callie but they were far into deep to get out of the mess they made and she was finally accepting that now. She is finally letting the past go and trying to start her life again. It's going to take a while to learn to do things without Callie but it was something she had to do.

The past few weeks has been stressing Arizona out. Eliza Minnick waltzed into her life and somehow swept her off of her feet like some fairy tale and then magically turned into the story's once their flirtatious banter turned into spiteful conversations about Richard Webber and Eliza's place in the hospital.

Eliza was trying to separate her personal life and her professional life. She liked Arizona but she also liked her new job very much but that's the thing about being the new girl in town, she hasn't grasped the idea that Grey Sloan Memorial is family and there is no separation of personal and professional when it comes to these people.

"I cannot believe she would say that to me. She's got some major nerve walking around here, acting like she owns the place." Arizona was currently eating lunch with Alex, who just recently came back after his whole assault debacle. The cafeteria was packed but the two surgeons scored a table all to themselves.

"Wait. Back up a minute here, Robbins." He halted his friend who was currently in a middle of a rant that he originally had no intention of giving a crap about but somehow it has got him curious. "You're saying, she was just there in the parking lot, stalking you and started saying what exactly again?" Arizona rolled her eyes for having to tell the story again.

"She was practically telling me that I'm a coward for not flirting with her, like I'm a person with commitment issues. She was saying stuff like I was only defending Richad because I didn't want to confront the possibility of dating her." she started her tirade again as Alex tried to keep up with her as she rambles. "Why can't that woman grasp the fact that I don't like her because of what she's doing to Richard and not because I'm dysfunctional or in some relationship phobia trance?"

"Well, aren't you?" Alex cut her off and curiously inquired. "Excuse me?" was the only thing Arizona managed to reply at that point sounding slightly offended. Alex was supposed to listen and talk crap about Eliza with her, not psychoanalyze the situation. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

"That is not the issue, Alex!" she stated, adding a little more force in her voice which he took as her being defensive. "Calm down, I'm just saying, the girl obviously likes you and before this Webber Bailey situation happened, she peaked your interest. She's obviously smart and a go-getter. She's a girl who likes girls, you're a chick who digs chicks so what's the problem? Why not give it a chance? You got to start somewhere unless you plan on being alone forever." he stated confidently before going back and stuffing his mouth with food.

Arizona was in a cusp of annoyance and surprise when she heard what her prodigy said. Alex received a smack on the arm though after she finished processing what he said. "Call me a chick one more time and I will hurt you." He rolled his eyes at his mentor. "Do you like her or no?"

"Ugh. I'm done talking about this." Arizona said finishing the last bite of her food and ignoring his question. Alex raised an eyebrow at her still waiting for an answer. It took him a couple of seconds before realizing it wasn't going to happen. "Just think about it, if this civil war isn't happening, would you be having this issue?" Arizona was about to come up with some sarcastic answer but Alex's pager went off. "Saved by the bell." he said gathering his things and carrying his tray for disposal. "It was easy to say no, Robbins. You, deflecting means you like her." As he walks away he gave his friend one last reminder. "Pop that bubble full of excuses, Robbins." Arizona just grumbled and avoided to contemplate on what Alex said.

Later that day, Arizona was working non-stop so it as a relief for her to catch a break at the attending's lounge. She entered the room ready to grab a cup of coffee and clear her head before her next surgery in 30 minutes. One foot in the doorway and she loudly sighed at the sight of the person she's been trying to avoid. Her sigh was loud enough for Eliza to hear it and look at her direction from the couch. She placed her vision back to the medical journal she was reading before speaking. "Nice to see you too, Dr. Robbins." sarcasm dripping in her voice. Arizona paid her no attention and just went straight to the coffee maker to fill up her mug. Afterwards, she sat at the table in the middle of the room instead of her original plan of sitting on the couch so she could raise her leg.

They were in silence for about 10 minutes when Alex came running in the room. Upon entering and taking in the two people present, Alex couldn't help but laugh, loud enough to catch the attention of both women. Arizona glared at him knowing exactly what he was laughing about. While, on the other hand, Eliza stood up and went near him. "Dr. Karev, I presume." she said extending her hand. Alex politely took it and gave it a firm shake. "Dr. Minnick, I suppose." Eliza gave him a nod, confirming her identity. "It's good to have you back. The peds department have spoken highly of you." the blonde rolled her eyes upon hearing the brunette's compliment, assuming she's buttering Alex up to get on his good side. "Well, I had an amazing mentor. Right, Robbins?" Alex answered, trying his best to involve the blonde in the conversation.

Instead of answering, Arizona stood up and walked out of the room. "God, the chase is making her hotter." Eliza muttered under her breath but Alex still heard it and scrunched up his face. "Dude, she's practically my sister. Don't say stuff like that to my face." Eliza laughed at Karev's direct approach. He was basically the first attending who gave her some acknowledgment and so far she was liking him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that.." she hesitated for a while but decided against her brain and continued. "Is she always like that?" she curiously inquired about the blonde that has been stealing her attention ever since she saw her out the window of the conference room during her first day. But compared to their first encounter, Arizona has been nothing but mean and rude to her.

"God, no. Robbins is all about rainbows and butterflies and unicorns and world peace. And she's usually the perk in perky but you must really have pissed her off for her to be like that towards you." He walked towards the coffee machine and fixed himself a cup, which was originally his plan for going to the lounge.

"That's the point. I haven't done anything to her. At least, not directly." she said quickly defended herself. "You went after Webber. They're like a weird version of BFFs, so yeah, you did do something to her."

"But how long am I going to be the wicked witch of the west until they get over it?" she asked, running a hand through her forehead. Obviously, the situation has been stressing her out and has been a burden for the brunette. "I'm sorry. I'm dumping all of this on you after meeting you five minutes ago." Eliza realized how forward she was being Karev.

"Don't worry about it. At least you're the talk of the hospital and not me." he tried to joke to make the mood lighter and he was successful in doing so. "And for future reference, Arizona does like being chased. So keep on bothering her, she'll give in eventually." he laughed knowing he'll be in some deep shit if Arizona finds out about this. Eliza, on the other hand was thankful for meeting Alex Karev.

A/N: Hit me up on reviews to suggest what shall happen next. You can also do it on twitter paulinegoddess if that's easier. So, how should the chase be? And which character should get on board with this?


	2. Chapter 2

After, perhaps one of the longest shift ever Eliza went to Joe's for a drink. She needed a shot, a strong one, stat. Everybody has been resisting her teaching and it's make her job god damn difficult. It also doesn't help that the girl she's been pining over since her arrival hates her guts too and would probably be happy to see her off.

She walked in the bar and went straight for the a seat in front of Joe and ordered three shots of tequila. As soon as it was served, she wasted no time and downed it all without a hitch and bravely without a chaser. She order another round, pretty impressed with herself but she was sure she was going to regret this in the morning. Luckily, she was off tomorrow. One day in a week that she doesn't feel the overbearing hate from everyone around her.

On the other side of the bar, Arizona was rolling her eyes when she realized Eliza's presence. "Come on, you have to cut her some slack. She's obviously having a hard time already." Alex said, upon noticing her reaction. Honestly, he doesn't get the hate Eliza was receiving. Sure, change was something everyone had difficulty with but it wasn't like she was pushing Webber out the door. "She just sets me off, you know?" The female peds surgeon reasoned.

"You like her and you denying it is what's setting you off." He stated before taking a swig of his beer. "No, I don't." she quickly defended. "Was I asking a question?" Alex said, informing her that he was stating a fact rather than inquiring for an answer.

"Why are you so keen on implying that I like her? Aren't you at all concerned for Richard's place in the program?" Karev sighed. He can't believe that he had to paint the picture to Arizona for her to understand what she was doing. "Number one. I am not at all concerned for Webber because I know he built the freaking program so I know that in the end it will always be his and soon enough people will get their heads out of their assess and become adults again and get down from their high horses and work with Minnick so she can do her job. Second of all, Robbins. I know for a fact that you like her because you have that look on your face that says so." he said pointing at her face, which was currently in a state of annoyance. "Admit it. You're pissed not because of Webber but you're pissed because she became the forbidden fruit when she went against him. Trust me, I know your levels of being pissy because I've been a subject of every kind." Arizona drank and didn't reply to any of Alex's statement. "Does your silence mean I'm right?"

"I hate you." was all she said which caused Alex to laugh because he finally got Arizona to admit the fact that she did like Eliza. Arizona hated the fact that he was making more sense than her brain. "So what's the real issue then?" Arizona's face went from really annoyed to this pouty look that she makes when she's in a state of not getting what she wants. "You like her, she likes you. I don't get why you're moping around."

"Everybody hates her." she simply stated as if expecting Alex to get her point by just a phrase. "Since when did you give a crap about what they will say? Just save yourself from misery and buy the girl a drink." Looking at Eliza's direction, she seems to be covering the drinks part on her own. "Or not." he said noticing that Eliza was downing shot after shot. "At least talk to her. She looks like she needs it and it's depressing that you're dancing around each other when I know you want to do some other kind of dancing." The blonde threw a punch to his shoulder. Leave it to Alex to say something inappropriate during a semi-serious conversation. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Karev." she said before looking at the brunette from across the room again. Alex laughed. "Let me have some fun, you ruined girl on girl action for me." Arizona ignored the last comment as she thought to herself. The younger surgeon found this amusing but turned serious again when he saw Arizona contemplating of what to do next. "Go." he urged her.

Arizona was still in battle with her brain as she was walking across the bar to approach Eliza. She's been nothing but a complete bitch to her ever since she took over the program. She stopped mid-way and turned around but Alex gave her signal to stop and go through with it. "Don't be wuss." he shouted. She rolled her eyes knowing that people heard that comment.

Eliza has lost count of how many shots she has taken but she was feeling a bit buzzed now. She knew better. Alcohol is a depressant, it's not going to make her feel any better but she wanted to not think right now. She was about to take another shot when a voice stopped her. "Are you sure about that one?" Eliza felt like she needed to slap herself or find someone to pinch her to see if this was reality. Arizona Robbins was actually seated next to her and talking to her. She was tongue tied at the sight of the blue eyed beauty. This was the first time she saw her outside of the work setting. They were never able to get that drink from before because of the stupid civil war. She couldn't explain the feeling she had at the pit of her stomach. Arizona made her uneasy and unsure but at the same time she always found herself thinking of her. She liked, likes the peds surgeon and she hasn't been exactly secretive about it but it scares her because she's liking Arizona too much. She paid no mind and still took the shot she was about to take before the blonde showed up. "What is it to you?"

Arizona expected that from Eliza. She hasn't been exactly nice to her either even though the ortho surgeon tried to be nice despite the professional issue they were facing. "Another." the tipsy surgeon signaled to Joe who became hesitant in serving her when his eyes met Arizona's. The blonde shook her head to tell Joe not to serve so he pretended to entertain another customer. "I think you've had enough." Arizona stated as she tried to steal Eliza's last shot from her hands. The other girl was fast enough though to block her arm from reaching the shot glass. "Just leave me alone to drink and continue hating me or whatever it is you do during your spare time."

"For the record, I don't hate you." the peds surgeon placed a hand on the other upper arm and gave out a small smile but enough to let her dimples flash. Eliza felt herself flinch from the touch and it didn't help that she saw how Arizona looked. "God, you can't just do that." the brunette suddenly blurted out, her sudden outburst caught the other off guard wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Do what?" she curiously asked, not getting where the extra annoyance was coming from. Arizona's forehead creased with concern not knowing what the hell she did to set off the other surgeon.

"You can't look like that" gesturing to Arizona from head to toe. "and act nice and concerned and expect me not to get hot and bothered for you to go on ignoring me again as soon as whatever possessed you to talk to me goes away." she explained as her eyes rolled. Arizona was taken back by the frank statement that Eliza uttered. "You're drunk." she concluded. She didn't want to read much into it since she knows the other doctor wasn't sober. But knowing that Eliza wanted her made her welcome the steamy thought.

"I may be a little drunk but that doesn't mean I'm lying. Aren't people more honest when they're drunk?" She stood up from the bar stool and fished for some bills in her pocket and placed it on the counter. Arizona was on stand by, ready to assist as soon as Eliza starts walking because she looks like she's going to stumble any time soon.

"Let me walk you home." Arizona offered as soon as they stepped out of the bar. She placed her hand on Eliza's arm trying to settle her.

"There you go again. Touching me." the statement didn't make Arizona let go but they stopped walking. "I'm not sober enough to have full control of my actions so stop because I just might ki…" Eliza wasn't even able to finish her sentence because Arizona took a leap of faith and silenced her rambling with a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips but they both felt every inch of each other's lips

Arizona surprised herself by doing that but it was Eliza's reaction that trumps that. The ortho surgeon had her eyes wide-open in shock, her mouth hanging open, speechless of what just happened. After a few seconds of pondering, she feels like her brain caught up with her and sobered her up. "Did that happen or did I drink that much that my brain is floating on alcohol?"

Suddenly, Arizona got shy about the idea of her being to forward. She was now staring at her feet and looking at anything but the brunette. Eliza realized that Arizona was probably thinking she didn't like what happened. "You suck." she was like a child which made Arizona confused of her statement.

"Excuse me?" Eliza chuckled for a bit knowing that she's been confusing the blonde a couple of times in a span of an hour. Plus, the fact that she gets this cute look of innocent curiosity when she's in a state of confusion that Eliza finds so sexy and charming at the same time.

"I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I met you and yet you chose my drunken state to do so. So yeah, not my best first kiss story." she explained to ease the other girl's bewilderment. They were in the middle of the sidewalk a few blocks away from Joe's and they're stuck in this weird, awkward moment that neither knew how to redeem from.

There were a couple of questions in Eliza's mind about that kiss Arizona initiated. Now, she was the one in a state of disarray. They were a around 2 blocks away from Eliza's apartment when she spoke again. "So do you want to talk about that kiss or was that just to satisfy your curiosity of me?" There was a hint of accusation in her voice. When Arizona didn't answer right away, she took it as a sign that there would be no follow through from the blonde's part and it was infuriating her. "Next time you want to go around kissing people, try not to do it with someone who actually likes you to spare their feelings." she said before speeding up a bit to get into the comfort of her place and wallow in self-pity.

"Eliza!" Arizona sped up as well, trying to match the other's pace. Eliza had no plans on stopping she felt used and she felt stupid for thinking that Arizona liked her in that way. It didn't take long before they were side by side again, when Arizona realized that Eliza wasn't stopping she reached out for her arm and so they both stopped.

"There you go again with the touching, Robbins." Arizona raised her hands.

"I'm sorry. God! I usually got game but.." Arizona chuckled awkwardly to herself knowing she's in for some serious rambling. "It's just. You're something else. I don't know what is it about you but you just get me all flustered and unkempt and I'm the one that usually does that. I usually have the control but with you I just, freeze. And I know that I've been a bitch to you lately because of the whole Richard thing and you make it so hard for me to hate you so I have to put in extra effort to be mean and rude to you but Alex put me in my place and told me to just go for it and I haven't been with anyone for a long time so my game is a bit rusty and I'm constantly screwing up and.." Eliza wanted to laugh but she also couldn't help but smile at Arizona's cuteness as she rambles away.

"Arizona, stop."

"No. I just, I want to get to know you. I want to get over this weird flustering…"

"Stop." Finally, she did. "I need you to not talk so I could kiss you. Okay?"

"Oh." Well that seemed to shut her up. When she nodded and gave her consent to Eliza. The brunette leaned in and pressed her lips against the blonde's. Her hands directly going to the lapels of the jacket Arizona was wearing and pulled on them to bring her closer. While, Arizona's hands went to Eliza's waist and rested there. It was a simple kiss but there was something that made them feel like they were in the right place at the right time and it looks like it was the beginning of something new. Oxygen was becoming an issue but neither wanted to break the contact. After a couple more seconds, Eliza pulled away with a grin on her face which mirrored the look Arizona have on her face.

"What do you say about going up to my apartment?" Eliza asked with a hint of flirtation in her voice which made Arizona shiver at the thought of the endless possibilities that could happen if she agrees.

Caution was thrown at the wind as the peds surgeon agreed and hand in hand they walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since her arrival in Seattle, Eliza woke up every morning with a sigh. She dreaded going to work because of the stares, the talk, people shutting her out and keeping her from doing her job. That job was basically the only thing she's got going on now and it's setting her off that she can't do it right. It's much worse that she hasn't made any friends to at least rant to or unwind with. But today, today started out different. She woke up not with a sigh but with a smile. It's been a while since Eliza felt this feeling upon opening her eyes. The feeling of a content, worry-free life.

She was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, with reflecting thoughts in her head, a blanket raised up to her chest keeping her warm but it was the arm that was wrapped around her waist that made her ecstatic to start a brand new day. Arizona Robbins, the woman she's been basically chasing after for weeks now finally gave her the time of day and is now laying beside her, asleep in her bed, under her blanket, cuddling with her.

"This better be real or the universe really hates me for fucking with my head." Eliza told herself as she glanced at the sleeping blonde on her side. Her thoughts drifted to the night before.

Last night, she got shit-faced drunk and in some weird universe shift, she ended up confronting Arizona about her feelings and she was surprised to know that the peds surgeon felt the same in some reserved way. Then they kissed. Out of nowhere. And then they did again. And again. And again, all throughout the night. Eliza invited her up to her apartment and ended up making out on her couch with some occasional exchange of words and then back to more kissing. God, those earth shattering, soul-shaking, life-altering lips.

Eliza couldn't help but let her fingers run through her lips as she re-visited the memory of Arizona's lips against her. The way it felt was incredible. Like it was the most magical thing she has ever laid eyes on or in their case, what her lips have laid on. The way it felt so new and unsure but also so sensual and passionate. She remembered the way Arizona caressed her face as if she was yearning for some other type of skin contact. The way their tongues battled for dominance and both not letting the other win. The way she felt Arizona's smile against her lips when she let her hands rest on the junction between the blonde's neck and shoulder and let her thumbs trace soft feather-like touches against Arizona's collarbones. Mentally noting of that spot of weakness.

At the end of that night Eliza has managed to convince Arizona to stay of over against her will. Arizona insisted that things were far to fresh and new to be doing sleepover or something more than just kissing.

"We haven't even properly gone out." Arizona pointed out. "The last thing I want is to move to fast and screw it up." Eliza can't help but feel a flutter from Arizona's intention to take proper steps tomake them work but in the back of her mind, she wanted Arizona to stay.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I mean yes I am but not in a sexual way, right now, that is. I just want you hear tomorrow morning for me to make sure that this is real. That I'm not dreaming and that the universe is not making me insane." she argued in a very convincing manner. She saw Arizona consider so she then added a pout and hung her head low and bat her eyelashes a little towards the blonde. "Please. I promise to behave." Now, Eliza was downright playing dirty.

"I cannot believe you convinced me through a pout and the eyelash batting." Arizona joked, exaggerating an exasperated voice. Eliza let out a triumphant "Yay." which Arizona rolled her eyes at and laughed at the brunette's antics.

And now here they were, lying in bed together. They didn't need to have sex last night to make it perfect. They just laid there content to be at in each others presence with no walls in between them.

Eliza was pulled out of her reminiscing when Arizona pulled her arms away from her waist she shifted from laying on her side to laying on her back. Eliza couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked even when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and content that she would really pass of as an angel.

She slowly got out of bed and went to her dresser and opened the first drawer. She quickly pulled out an SLR camera and fixed the settings. She knelt by the bed and propped her elbows on the mattress while pointing the lens at Arizona's sleeping form.

The lighting was heavenly as a few rays of the sun seeped through the closed curtains, cascading through Arizona which made the blonde more ethereal than she already was. Eliza snapped a few shots before the camera's shutter sounds stirred Arizona into consciousness.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy tone, scrunching up her eyebrows which Eliza caught on camera. She couldn't help but chuckle at Arizona's capacity to be child-like and the exact opposite. When she didn't reply Arizona covered her face with a pillow.

"Hey! You took away my subject!" Eliza whined, pulling the pillow away, wanting to take more pictures of Arizona. The other woman didn't give in though and continued to fight for cover. "What, you find my drool too attractive that you have to take photos of it?" Arizona joked knowing she wasn't in a presentable level to be taking pictures.

Somewhere along the the fuzz of the pillow tug of war, Arizona ended up lying on her back, no pillow to hide her face and Eliza straddling her. For a moment, they held their position in silence, uncertain of their proximity but Eliza took the opportunity to bask in the amazing sight beneath her. She reached for her camera and snapped shots of Arizona looking directly at her.

After a few shots, she placed the camera down. "In case I haven't told you, you're breathtakingly beautiful." she uttered in an almost whisper against Arizona's lips before completely crashing into them.

Arizona welcomed the kiss. Her hands going directly to Eliza's waist while being totally engulfed in their kiss. There was something addictive to how Eliza touches her and how she leaves light pecks on her lips when she gathers air, to not completely break the contact. The kiss was a bit lustful, as if all the sexual tension and flirty banter was finding its release but at the same time, there was a certain calmness and control. Like there were invisible boundaries they have to consider in order to let their budding romance go through proper levels and stages of growth.

Eliza broke away from the kiss, feeling the need to stop herself before losing control of her desire. "Good morning." she greeted the blonde.

Arizona cracked a smile upon seeing Eliza's own bright smile. One that she hasn't seen before. "If you told me this was how you'd wake me up I wouldn't have argued about staying." she joked which made Eliza chuckle as well.

"What do you say to breakfast?" Eliza offered, getting off of Arizona.

"That would be wonderful."

"At your service ma'am." Eliza joked, saluting to Arizona. "How do you like your eggs? Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Sunny side up please."

"Coming right up. You can use my bathroom to freshen up." Eliza offered while pulling out a shirt and some shorts on from her dresser. "And use these if you want to change. I'll just be right in the kitchen." Arizona nodded and Eliza was out the door.

After a couple of minutes, Arizona got freshen up and changed into Eliza's clothes. She got out of the bedroom and straight to the living room. Passing through to get to the kitchen. She immediately heard music and was met with a dancing chef.

She saw two plates by the counter with toasts and bacon. Eliza's back was facing against her so she had a couple of seconds to observe the brunette's dance moves among other things. Eliza turned and saw her sitting by the counter, watching her.

"Well, hello there." she was obviously slightly embarrassed at being caught which caused her cheeks to flush and this didn't go unnoticed by Arizona.

"You dance very well, chef. I enjoyed it." she teased which earned her a glare from Eliza.

Once breakfast was all set, Eliza sat beside Arizona and they started eating. It was a bit weird watching each other eat, observing, trying to catch mannerisms and preferences. Basically, learning about each other.

"Wow. That's a lot of ketchup." Arizona verbally observed when she saw how Eliza covered her scrambled eggs in ketchup.

"I like ketchup. What?" she defended with a laugh.

"Noted then." Arizona replied with a smile. Mentally noting that the other loves ketchup.

Eliza on the other hand observed how Arizona drank her coffee with no sugar. "No sugar? Wow, you really are hardcore."

"I only take it this way in the morning. The first cup is always plain black."

"Noted, as well."

"So tell me about the pictures, what are you gonna do with my face?" Arizona inquired before taking a sip from her mug.

"It's actually a hobby of mine." Eliza explained. Arizona just nodded urging her to continue. "I took up a few photography seminars back when I was taking my undergrad and I use my earned skills from time to time."

"That's awesome. What do you usually use as a subject? Are you more of a landscape, scenery kind or portraits?"

"I don't have a specific interest in terms of subject. It's just my thing." There was a certain vagueness in her answer and the look on Arizona's face seemed like it wanted a further explanation. "You know that feeling when you can't throw away something because it has sentimental value so no matter how ugly or old it is you keep it?"Arizona nodded. "That's me with my photos. I capture things and memories that I want to keep in real time and have them live forever not only in my brain but with a physical, a tangible object that comes along with the memory." Arizona was amazed but the depth of what Eliza was sharing. "And seeing you lay there this morning looking so gorgeous…" she sighed. "I couldn't help myself. I had to preserve that memory of you. You're a memory I want to keep." she finished as she gave Arizona her smile.

Arizona picked up her phone and pointed it towards Eliza. "Don't move."

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Your smile." Arizona simply said upon capturing a photo.

"What about it?"

"It's not the same as what I see before." she shared. Eliza tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in question. "It's just that, you walk around the hospital with a smile and I've always thought 'Hey, she smiles pretty' but when I saw you smile this morning, it was different. Like, you were truly happy because your smile reached your eyes and it was mesmerizing to see. I was blown away by it. I had to take a photo because it's a memory I want to keep too."

Eliza couldn't help but stare, speechless of Arizona. She couldn't help but wonder how things have gone from awful to amazing in a span of a few hours and now she was with Arizona.

She couldn't help herself so she had to place her hand on to Arizona's neck and pulled her in to close the gap between them. They broke apart with smiles on their faces. Eliza still hasn't let go of Arizona's neck and instead of doing so she rested her forehead against the blonde's and closed her eyes.

"God, you have all the power to break me." she said in a whisper but the proximity didn't make it difficult for Arizona to hear. Arizona placed her hands on to Eliza's cheeks to hold her steady in case she pulls away.

"I might have the power to break you, but you have all the power to make me whole again."


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona and Eliza were lucky enough to have their day off together. They spent most of the day holed up in Eliza's apartment, talking and sharing stories about each other. From childhood memories to residency traumas, they craved to know each other. Every single detailed itching to release itself in their perfect little bubble. There was a certain comfort between them, as if they just fall into place in the most normal and usual way. Apart from talking, their lips were like magnets. One minute they're trying to converse and the next they were using their mouths for a different kind of activity. They just couldn't get enough of each other. It was like their own personal brand of drug they've become addicted to on the first try. To think that this was only kissing. Their minds float to the possibility of their addiction when it becomes more than just that.

"Looks like I've found my new favorite drug." Eliza whispered against Arizona's lips before taking her in once again. Arizona usually likes to take the lead but she found Eliza so captivating, especially when she fights for dominance which is causing for all these feelings from Arizona to arise. Feelings that she hasn't really longed for in a while.

"I'm happy to be your dealer then." Arizona replied with flirtation in her voice. They were currently on the couch and somehow, along the way, Arizona found herself straddling Eliza's lap. She was completely plopped down on to the orthopedic surgeon's lap with her hands tangled with the brunette's long locks. Eliza's hand on the other hand rested on Arizona's hips but instead of having it above her shirt, she had sneakily raised the top to be able to have a direct skin contact with the blonde. Pretty forward, considering they haven't even been together for 24 hours but when Arizona didn't protest, she continued to trace lazy patterns on Arizona's skin using her thumb. The skin contact made Arizona shiver making her tilt her head backwards, giving Eliza free access to her neck which the other took full advantage of. She spent her precious time kissing every inch of skin but lingered on that spot by Arizona's collarbone which she found to be the blonde's weak spot from the night before.

When shirts started to rise higher, hands roam farther and breaths deeper, hands having minds of its own, Eliza summoned all the control she has in her whole existence and pulled away from Arizona. Closing her eyes, to be able to focus on anything but the urge she has.

"What is it?" Arizona asked, surprised at the sudden lost of contact. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"No. Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is right and god! All the inappropriate things I'm thinking of right now.." Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at Eliza's rambling. "I want to. Trust me. I want nothing but to take you in every corner of my apartment but we're supposed to take it slow, remember? And you're laughing." she said rolling her eyes, knowing that she made a fool of herself.

"You're so adorable when you get all flustered." Arizona stated, tucking a few of Eliza's hair behind her ears. "As much as I would like to have my way with you too, you're right." Arizona got off of Eliza's lap and plopped back down to the couch. "So what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

Eliza couldn't help but let her smile show as she looked at Arizona's inviting eyes, seeing sincerity in them which made her heart flutter even more.

"Are you asking me on a date Ms. Robbins?" Eliza teased.

"Depends. Do I get an end of a first date kiss?"

"I think the past 12 hours could be proof enough that you don't have to take me on a date for me to kiss you."

"Point taken." Arizona said before closing the distance between them again.

They carried on with the day with conversations and occasional make out sessions, not minding the world outside of that apartment.

It was around ten in the evening when Arizona realized she's spent the past 20 hours with Eliza and decided to go home to rest for her shift the next day.

"Do you have to?" Eliza asked holding Arizona's hand while they leaned by the door, holding hands. Arizona let out a laugh as Eliza whined, trying to put into effect her pout and eyelash batting.

"You know I have to. But we have plans tomorrow so you'll get sick of my face in no time." Arizona joked to make Eliza feel better.

"Not possible." Eliza shook her head. She was sure that she would never get sick of the Arizona and her face even if they spend all their waking hours together. "So, see you at work tomorrow?"

Eliza noticed the hesitation that washed over Arizona's face. She quickly tried to hide it but Eliza still caught it. "What is it?" Eliza asked, concerned of what's bothering the blonde.

"I was just thinking…" and comes more hesitation. Arizona kept on thinking that they had a great day and saying what she's about to can completely ruin it.

"What is it, Arizona?"

"It's just the whole Richard thing." They both sighed. Eliza's gaze dropped to their intertwined hands. They have completely forgotten about that important detail. "I was thinking if we could, lay low when we're at the hospital." Arizona said it in an almost whisper. "I hope you understand." She was hoping with every fiber of her being that this wouldn't drive Eliza off.

Eliza saw how worried Arizona looked which made her reservations about Arizona's plea vanish. Sure, being kept a secret sucks but at the same this thing with Arizona is new and fragile and outside influence might make it complicated, totally opposite of the past day she spent with the blonde. Plus, it's obvious that Arizona was torn in the situation and Eliza does admire her for her loyalty towards her friends.

"Hey." Eliza made Arizona look at her. "It's fine. I totally understand. We'll just, give them more time to like me." she joked to make the mood lighter. "Plus, sneaking around makes it hotter." They both laughed at Eliza's insinuation. "I could randomly pull you in one of the on call rooms.." Eliza maneuvered them against the door, pinning Arizona down. "Push you up against the door and have my way with you." She proceeded to go for Arizona's neck which made the blonde weak to her knees.

"God." Arizona moaned which made Eliza smile against her neck. Her kisses trailed from her neck up to her Arizona's jaw before ending it on her lips. This exchange was making it hard for Arizona to leave but she knows she has to or else there will be more than kissing and it's way to early for that.

"Goodnight, Doctor Robbins."

"That was some send off, Doctor Minnick." And with one last peck, Arizona was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the hospital Eliza immediately spotted Arizona by the nurse station talking to Alex and they seemed to be in a serious discussion about a new peds case. She wanted to approach her and just act like a normal colleague who starts up a conversation about work and the weather, who also happens to be dating each other but no, in this case, they have to pretend like they hate each others guts. They took the less complicated approach though and just avoided contact while at work.

Arizona's gaze was distracted from the chart Alex was showing her when she saw Eliza passing by. They gave each other a flirtatious nod and a little wink on Eliza's part which caused Arizona to smile and they both went on with their day. But that little show did not go unnoticed. As soon as Arizona went back to her conversation with Alex, the younger surgeon had his eyebrows raised at his mentor with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Arizona asked coyly. Trying not to seem affected with Eliza and with the look Alex was giving her.

"So, you want to tell me where you disappeared to the other night and most of yesterday." Alex pointedly looked at Arizona, watching her brain work for an excuse but it was more than entertaining to see her squirm at the attention. When it took her a couple more seconds to come up with an excuse, Alex decided to stop her suffering. "Hey, for what it's worth, I'm happy for you. You deserve it." Arizona chuckled at the sappy version of Alex.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhmm. Like I didn't see that thing that just happened. Yeah, your secret's safe with me." When Arizona concluded that there's no point in lying she gave in.

"Thank you Alex."

"Hey. You have to remember that I made this happen so you owe me. If I didn't practically push you to go up to her, this wouldn't happen."

"Yeah. Yeah. I owe you but you have to keep it hush and no, you can't use this information to start a conversation with Jo or any of the residents to help you with Jo." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Cut me some slack here, Robbins. When did I let you down?" Arizona tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Alex, daring him to force her to answer. "No, don't answer that." They both laughed.

The great thing about their relationship is they've both mastered being the best tag team professionally and personally. Alex learned everything he knew in peds from Arizona and in surgery Arizona knows when she should completely trust Alex to figure things out on his own and when she should lend a helping hand and be a teacher while in their personal lives, Alex has been Arizona's constant support all throughout the shit that has happened in her life and Arizona knew when to be just present and when to start a lecture for the younger surgeon.

"But seriously, you know I got your back. Screw everyone if they start fussing over you and Minnick." Arizona smiled. "Plus, Minnick is hot, like dirty hot." Arizona scowled at Alex. "Ooooh. Possessive already?"

"Don't even think about it." she closed the chart she was holding and lightly hitting Alex with it.

"I was just kidding. You know you've ruin girl on girl action for me."

"You're a good guy, Alex. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She gave him a light pat on the arm and started to walk away but spun around to face Alex. "You know if I were straight, I'd probably date you in a heartbeat." Alex immediately grimaced at that statement.

"Eww. Don't say shit like that. You're practically my sister." Arizona laughed as she walked away. Alex was later approached by Meredith who saw Arizona walking away.

"What's got Robbins so happy? I haven't seen her like that since she was occupying on call rooms with Callie." she stated her observation while reaching for a patient chart hoping for some juicy gossip from Alex.

"Well. You know, she's Robbins. She perky and annoying most days." he stated trying to stop the conversation from going somewhere that requires him to answer more questions.

"Is she dating again?"

"Not sure. Maybe. Or she saw a rainbow. She gets happy when sees glitters or unicorns so I have no idea." he said before he started to walk towards his wing.

Later in the day, Eliza was at the conference room getting updates from residents when her pager beeped. She dismissed the residents and was on her way to the peds on call room cautiously. Upon her entrance she was instantly pushed against the door and her lips were covered with another's, her lab coat being pushed off of her body and onto the floor. Her hair that was neatly tied up in a ponytail was released from its restraint. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know who those lips belonged to. Also, the way her body was reacting confirmed that it was Arizona. She responded with the same eagerness. She has developed an intense fascination for Arizona's lips and she knew that since the first time they kissed outside Joe's. Arizona went from her lips down to her jaw, nipping, biting, sucking. She was too lost in the sensation that her mind couldn't decipher what exactly was going on. And then Arizona proceeded to her neck. She loved how Arizona focuses on her pulse point knowing it drives her crazy to a point of losing control.

"You better not give me a hickey. That would be hard to explain since everyone's supposed to hate." Arizona let out a sexy laugh.

"Shut up." she replied before silencing Eliza once again by kissing her lips. Her tongue slipping in easily as Eliza, granted her entrance and once again battle for dominance ensues but Eliza knew better than to fight Arizona Robbins. Arizona's hands which were keeping Eliza pinned to the door traveled to the brunette's hair and got itself tangled there but soon enough one of her hands were wandering elsewhere. Eliza let out a whimper when Arizona bit her lower lip but that just helped escalate things. Hearing Eliza like that was sending Arizona off to the edge. She let Eliza put her arms around her neck to pull her closer while Arizona's own hands wandered down to Eliza's scrub top, Arizona's hands slowly pulled the top up and lightly squeezed Eliza's hips before she inched higher, trailing over the soft skin of Eliza's stomach and just as she reached the underside of Eliza's bra, Eliza spoke.

"Pushing your luck there, Robbins. What happened to the third date rule?" they both laughed. Arizona slipped her hands out of the brunette's scrub top and hugged her hips instead, letting her hands fall on Eliza's backside, just above her scrub pants.

"Well, I actually paged you to ask you about our plans tonight." Arizona said confidently.

"You paged me for that and yet you did something completely different." Eliza teased.

"What can I say, I couldn't get enough. And I missed you."

Eliza swooned over the fact that Arizona was becoming more and more affectionate towards her. She leaned in and rewarded the blonde with a long passionate kiss.

"I missed you too."

Arizona gave her one of those signature dimpled smile that made Eliza weak to her knees. "So dinner."

"What if I cook for you?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows at the invitation. "You cook?"

"You don't need to act so surprised. I mean, I'm not an amazing chef or anything but I'm not a spaz and I am capable of reading a cookbook." Eliza quickly defended herself, mocking an offended look at Arizona's question.

"Well you might not be a spaz but I am so I just treat people who can cook like a different specie from myself." Arizona wittily replied. "Are you sure you want to stay in for our first date?"

"Arizona, it could be anywhere and it would still be great. It's just doing it in private, I guess, lessens the tension. We don't need to get all uncomfortably fancy and awkward. Plus the chances of running in to someone form work."

"You have a point there. But I don't want you to get off work and have to do all the labor." Arizona argued.

"I get off at 5 today. I will have all the time to prep while you finish your shift and be awesome here and I will be waiting for you at my place, with dinner ready by 8."

"Can I at least bring the wine and dessert?"

"Sure. That would save me a trip to the store."

"Then it's settled, your place at 8."

"Wanna seal that with a kiss?" Eliza suggestively asked holding on to the lapels of Arizona's lab coat.

"I thought you'd never ask." Arizona replied letting herself be pulled in as Eliza pulled on her coat to bring her closer and sealing their conversation with a kiss.

They got out of the on call room without looking suspicious and went on with their day jobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza has been pacing back and forth her apartment checking if everything is in order. She is going insane in trying to make tonight perfect. She knew that the expectation wasn't high and Arizona was already comfortable with her but she didn't want to slack around anyway.

"Why did you agree to do this here?" she started talking to herself. "Come on, Eliza! It's not like she hasn't been here before." She kept on removing imaginary lint from throw pillows and aligning furniture and frames. She kept on looking for something to fix even though her house was spotless already.

She continued with her self-dialogue when her doorbell finally rang. She's been to preoccupied with how her house looked that she forgot to check how she looked. She quickly ran and took one last glance at the mirror hanging by the door and fixed herself. She decided to fix her hair which she wore loosely half up and decided against make up except for a thin layer of lip gloss to keep her lips moisturized, preparing for future activities. She was keeping herself hopeful in that area. Arizona and her agreed to wear something casual so she decided on some old ragged ripped jeans that she loves because she knows it fits her perfectly, and an old gray Harvard shirt. She took a deep breath in and opened the door with a smile. "Hey!"

On the other side of the door, Arizona stood struggling with a couple of paper bags. She rallied from her last surgery to go and change into her dark skinny jeans and a simple loose blue v-neck shirt which showed enough skin. She didn't want to be late for Eliza so she quickly ran to the store to pick up some wine. She wasn't sure if Eliza was a red or white wine drinker so she took one of both and then for dessert, she took a chance with some good old fashioned ice cream and lost count of how many flavors she got since she doesn't know what her host's prefer.

Eliza took notice of how much Arizona was bringing and quickly helped her bring the paper bags.

"You said wine and dessert, you didn't say the whole store." Eliza vocally observes as she took some of the bags from Arizona and let her in to the apartment. They placed the paper bag down onto the counter and took the contents out. Eliza raised an eyebrow at Arizona upon seeing the countless number of flavors she was seeing while unloading the tubs of ice cream.

"Well, I was picking the wine and then I realized I didn't know if you prefer red or white and I thought of sending you a message but my phone was dead so I, instead, got options and when it came to the ice cream, I don't know what your favorite flavor is so I got vanilla because it was safe so in case you were allergic to nuts or chocolate or fruits or whatever and then I realized, if you're not allergic to anything, vanilla would be pretty boring so I got options. I originally planned on getting 3 or 4 options but then, rifling through the freezer, more and more flavors popped up and.." Eliza knew that if she didn't do anything, Arizona will keep rambling as long as her breath allows her. So, to remedy the situation, Eliza silenced Arizona with kiss.

"Thank you." Eliza simply said with a hug smile on her face. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Arizona considering her preference. This just confirms that Arizona was indeed trying to figure her out and trying to get to know her better.

"If that is how you silence me every time I ramble, now might be a good time to share that I'm a big rambler. When I'm nervous, when I'm scared, when I know I'm in trouble, well I usually smoke when that happens but I ramble. Also, I have authority issues and I hate having to be in a one on one conversation with an authority figure and I…." Eliza tried to keep up with Arizona because she goes from normal speech to some crazy speaker who's just spewing incoherent words and phrases. So she again silenced Arizona with a kiss.

When they broke apart and she saw Arizona grinning like an idiot, she knew she was played. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Arizona nodded and smiled at her before leaning in again to capture her lips but as she was a few centimeters away, Eliza suddenly pulled back. "Did you say you smoke or was I hearing things?" she inquired accusingly.

Seeing how Eliza's eyebrows furrowed made Arizona think that Eliza hated the idea so she tried to get herself out of trouble. "Uhmm. It was your imagination?" she tried her luck and leaned in again.

Eliza held her on both the blonde's arms and distance herself. "If you ever want to kiss me ever again, you will throw that habit away. I'd rather you ramble than get cancer. Words and you flustered, I can handle. Cancer cells, I cannot." Arizona saw that Eliza was seriously lecturing her right now. The eagerness in the brunette's eyes was burning a hole in Arizona.

"I promise."

Eliza didn't buy how Arizona could easily promise. "I swear Arizona. If I find out you're smoking I am going to hurt you." she said with a very authoritative tone, making sure Arizona knows she means business.

"Oooh. Is that a promise or threat?" Arizona replied suggestively and then biting her lower lip, trying to add double meanings and sexual innuendos on to Eliza's words. Eliza squinted her eyes at the blondes playfulness. She wanted Arizona to take her threat seriously but at the same time she found the current look of the blonde extremely hot and now she needs to focus her energy on controlling herself from jumping Arizona.

"Don't test me Robbins." Arizona noticed how Eliza's eyes turned a couple shades darker than they usually were. She tried staring Eliza down but she knew that this time Eliza got her wrapped around her fingers.

They carried on with their night and soon enough they were on Eliza's kitchen nook. The dinner wasn't fancily set up. They wanted to keep the atmosphere as natural and as comfortable as possible. Eliza was happily serving the dinner she prepared. Arizona was watching Eliza move across the room while taking a few sips of the red wine they opened.

"Oooh this smells good. What is it?" Arizona curiously asked, seeing the food which she was unfamiliar with. They settled at the two high chairs at the nook and sat beside each other. Eliza on the left and Arizona on the right side.

"These are called pierogies." Eliza explained as she placed some in to Arizona's plate. "It's a famous eastern European delicacy. This is like the Polish counterpart of dumplings for me."

"You made these from scratch?" Arizona was amazed. The food in front of her looked like restaurant quality and it really did look amazing and the aroma also enticed her senses and made her stomach grumble.

Eliza nodded and gave Arizona a humble smile as she sensed the blondes amazement. "I used my grandmother's recipe and made a couple of different fillings. I plated them all together though so choose wisely and I hope you don't have allergies to anything. Those are mostly potatoes, ground meat and for the other sauerkraut."

"I don't and this looks delicious. Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks." Arizona was trying to tease Eliza but the brunette knew the perfect way to fire back.

"Jak posmakujesz moje pieroge to nie bedziesz chciala innych."Arizona's mouth was hanging open, amazed at what she just witnessed. Eliza proudly smirked at the reaction she got from the blonde.

"Y…y..you speak Polish?" the peds surgeon stammered her way into asking that question and of course, Eliza was finding this extremely amusing.

"Fluently, yes. I do." she confirmed confidently. "My mom grew up in Poland but her family moved here in her twenties. As American as I am, I was raised in a Polish household. So, I'm still familiar with culture and traditions also the language. Not necessarily that I practice them but I just know."

"That's amazing." Arizona exclaimed and took her first bite of the pierogies. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. This is amazing."

she carried on chewing her food. "I haven't had them before but I'm pretty sure no one can top this."

"I'm glad you liked it." Eliza felt proud of herself for impressing her date. "And I'm pretty sure my mom makes it better than me. It always takes me forever to make the dough."

Arizona placed her fork down and took both Eliza's hands into her own. "How many surgeries did you have today?" she asked and then started massaging the soft palms of the ortho surgeon.

"I observed and assisted in 4 surgeries earlier." she couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation Arizona was eliciting. The blonde was carefully running her fingers through Eliza's hands, placing enough pressure to relieve the built up tension throughout today's work.

"You did four surgeries and then you slaved in the kitchen? Poor baby." Eliza's head shot up as she heard Arizona's endearment. It made her insides all mushy and giggly but she tried to focus. Arizona kissed the palms of both hands before massaging them.

"It's not a big deal." Eliza said but not taking her hands away from Arizona's grip. "I like cooking and I liked it extra special today because I was doing it for you." she sweetly uttered making Arizona smile and show her dimples. "You do know that everybody is basically drooling over you especially when you pop those out, right?" she inquired pertaining to the blondes dimples.

Arizona shrugged. "It's nothing. Just dimples. Other people have them too."

Eliza shook her head in disagreement. Laughing to herself a little, realizing how Arizona doesn't realize the power she has. "It's not nothing. You have the most amazing smile. Cheesy but a smile so bright you light up the room and you make my stomach do a thousand flips making me basically 's like magic." Arizona chuckled at Eliza's sharing. Eliza felt embarrassed about her confession but she carried on anyway because she wanted to lay all her cards on the table. "And your eyes. I love how blue it is and how I could get lost in it. I'm crazy at how to react to those deep pools. It makes me question if my knees are jello. I swear, every time you look me straight in the eye, I do a mental voice over convincing myself not to stare too much because you basically have the power of compulsion and make me do anything you want." she pulled her right hand back from Arizona's hold and pushed a few strands of Arizona's hair back and let the same hand cup the blonde's cheek. She let her thumbs run over Arizona's face as continued to stare into her eyes. "And I love the way they turn dark blue as soon I say something remotely related to sex or when I kiss you on that spot by your collarbone." She let her hand travel down and a finger trace over that spot she was talking about by the blonde's collarbone. Arizona felt the air got hotter and heavier. "Exactly, how they're turning now." Eliza smirked at the fact that she got the reaction she intended.

Arizona realized what Eliza did and she wrinkled her nose and tried to calm herself down. "Mean." Eliza laughed at Arizona's childish antics.

"It's white and vanilla." Eliza randomly said.

"What?"

"My preferred wine and ice cream flavor. White wine and plain old boring vanilla. And know that I'm not allergic to anything but I do get a few allergies when I eat too much seafood but nothing a pill can't fix." she shared about herself.

"Good to know." Arizona loved the fact that she was slowly getting to know Eliza and how comfortable with each other.

"Oh! In the morning, I prefer a macchiato rather than black coffee."

"Already giving me tips for the morning after?" Arizona teased wiggling her eyebrows. "Trying to suggest something here, Minnick?" Eliza laughed but refused to rebut that statement because she knows where it will lead.

"You might also find it interesting that I'm left handed." Arizona was still holding her left hand and gently squeezing it.

"Ooooh. So this is your dominant hand?" Arizona inquired innocently but her voice was laced with flirtation. "We better take care of this one then." Eliza squinted her eyes at Arizona, as if warning the blonde. But Arizona didn't back down. She continued kneading into Eliza's left hand before pulling it up and placing another soft kiss on her palm.

After placing a chaste kiss into Eliza's hand she pulled Eliza closer to her and immediately captured her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a couple of weeks since Arizona and Eliza started seeing each other and so far, they've managed to keeps things on the down low. The only person who knew apart from the two of them was Alex and he has kept his mouth shut as well. Nobody has been suspicious because they've managed to avoid unnecessary interaction during the job except for occasional sneaky on call room rendezvous.

They've had two official dates so far because of how hectic the hospital has been. The last time they planned to go out went up into flames when they slept on each other.

 _Eliza entered the attendings lounge running because she knew that Arizona was waiting for her and that she was late already. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I'm late." Eliza realized that Arizona has drifted into light slumber as she was waiting but was awaken by Eliza's entrance._

" _It's fine. I'm ready." Arizona squished her eyes shot and opened them again to wake herself up while standing from the couch_

" _No. You're tired."_

" _No, I'm not. What makes you say that?" Arizona hated to cancel and she knows that she'll get over her tiredness as soon as she starts moving._

" _You were sleeping." Eliza stated confirming to Arizona that she's been caught. "And coz I'm tired." she honestly said. Arizona chuckled as Eliza yawned. They both like that fact that they could be honest with each other like that. They were comfortable enough to keep the communication open which made things less complicated. They sat on the couch._

" _I'm so so tired."_

" _I'm wiped. Residents had bottomless questions. It was cute but it was draining."_

" _Why don't we rest a minute. Just for a minute."_

 _Eliza nodded. "Just a minute. Then rally."_

" _Mhm. One minute."_

" _45 seconds." And they both shut their eyes and fell asleep. The next thing they know, it was almost morning._

" _We fell asleep." Arizona stated. "It's almost morning."_

" _God!" Eliza exclaimed, sounding a little bit frustrated._

" _Hey. It's fine. We can reschedule. Tomorrow, if no trauma or emergency surgeries come in we can push through." Arizona tried to make her feel better while running her hands along Eliza's sides, trying her best to comfort the ortho surgeon._

" _We either have a really bad timing or the universe is really working against me getting laid." Arizona raised an eyebrow at Eliza, feigning a shock expression. "Don't look at me like that. We said third date and we've been planning this date for a week now, so yeah. Either we really have bad timing or the universe wants me to remain celibate." she sighed loudly. "I've just been really looking forward to that. I mean don't get me wrong, we agreed to wait and all but all the build up and kissing and touching this past few weeks has been taking a toll on me and I need something to relieve me or distract me." Eliza was rambling and it was too late to realize and take back what she had said judging on Arizona's face._

 _Arizona's eyes were about ready to pop out if it's socket, her jaw slightly hanging unsure of how to react to Eliza basically saying she was horny._

" _Oh god." Eliza buried her face into her hands out of embarrassment. "Please forget what I said." She stood up fumbling around, trying to get her stuff together. "I'll just uh.. I'll just head home."_

" _Eliza.." Arizona tried to calm her down but Eliza just passed by her and left. She couldn't openly chase after Eliza across the hospital so she subtly followed the brunette to the parking lot. "Eliza." she tried calling for her again but still no luck._

 _Eliza continued to ignore Arizona because she cannot face her embarrassment right now. She did a word vomit and it kept on coming until she was practically swimming on it and her lack of sleep is not helping her handle the situation. She tried to speed up to not let Arizona catch up but it looks like she wasn't fast enough because she felt a hand on her arm._

" _You know it's mean to make a girl on prostheses chase after you right." Arizona joked but as soon as she saw a flash of concern run through Eliza she quickly added. "It's a joke." Arizona figured her attempt to make the mood lighter failed._

 _Eliza huffed and rolled her eyes and went to open her car door, trying to get away from the situation as fast as possible because it kept on getting worse._

" _Hey. Talk to me." Arizona stood in between Eliza and car door._

" _Can we do this tomorrow? I've already made a fool of myself enough today and I need sleep before I say something stupid again." She tried to get Arizona to move but the blonde won't budge._

" _Stop it. You did not make a fool of yourself." Arizona tried to reassure her. Yes, she was caught off guard at what Eliza said but she wasn't exactly surprised and it was kind of flattering to hear her be wanted._

" _Uhmm. I practically sounded like a horny teenager who wants to get lucky so yeah, I did." her voice dripping with sarcasm as she tried again to get Arizona out of the way._

 _Arizona stood firmer in her place, glaring at Eliza for trying to shove her again. "You're delivery could have used some work.." she started and Eliza immediately growled at her and rolled her eyes once again. Arizona held a finger up to tell the brunette to give her a minute to explain. "But I actually feel flattered, you know. Knowing you want me like that and you're not the only who's been thinking of the ending for our 3_ _rd_ _date." Eliza eyes shot up out of surprise and then raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to explain further. "What? You think you're the only one who's been getting all hot and bothered from all the making out we've been doing, all the straddling and subtle touches? And how you wisely make use of my weak spot." Arizona said flirtatiously and leaned in closer to Eliza to whisper to her ear. Making sure her hot breath reaches Eliza, making her shiver, letting her legs feel like jello and giving her goosebumps all over her body. "You have no idea how many times a day I catch myself thinking of all the things I want to do to you, how many times I wish I could just page you to an on call room and have you in ways that I think are humanly impossible but I'd like to test my theories." The way Arizona was speaking was getting Eliza hot and it wasn't helping their current situation. "I wonder how you'd feel, how you'd look like beside me, beneath me, above me, behind me as you come undone and I wonder how you'd sound as you come screaming my name begging me for more. So no, you did not make a fool out of yourself." Arizona finished by cupping Eliza's face and placing a couple of soft kisses along her jaw. Her other hand immediately going to Eliza's lower back, pulling her closer._

 _Arizona was quite sure she heard Eliza whimper at the contact of her lips to her skin. "Jesus Christ…" Eliza whispered as she felt herself losing control. She didn't fight Arizona's advances and she let herself letting loose._

 _Arizona smirked at the effect she had on Eliza, she always managed to get the 'put-together' doctor undone and unkempt. "No need to call me that, Arizona would do." she teased as she felt Eliza getting even more into the moment. Usually, Eliza would have a smart ass come back but nothing came out of the brunette, instead she tilted her head back, giving Arizona more access and pressing herself closer to the blonde, basically sandwiching Arizona between her and her car. "As much as I would love to continue this we did say third date." Arizona said before untangling herself from Eliza._

" _Ugh." Eliza exclaimed with conviction causing Arizona to chuckle. "I haven't been this sexually frustrated since high school. For crying out loud."_

" _Patience my darling."_

" _Patience my ass." she quickly placed a quick kiss on Arizona's lips and finally got the blonde out of her way so she can get into her car. "See you tomorrow."_

" _Sweet dreams but don't dream of me too much." Arizona said suggestively._

" _Maybe in my dream I'd get some." Eliza said and then started her engine. She rolled her window up and drove off leaving Arizona smirking to herself in the middle of the parking lot._

Unluckily for the pair, things haven't slowed down in the hospital still making it impossible for them to schedule that third date. Eliza was currently observing a procedure that was being handled by both Webber and Grey but Eliza managed to have Ben have the first assist.

While in the middle of surgery, it was natural for Richard and Meredith to fall into a small talk and Eliza felt out of place for a bit but she reminded herself that she was here for a job and not for friends. And at least outside of this OR, she has Arizona and Alex plus, the residents love her.

"Hey Richard, Maggie was planning on cooking dinner tonight. Do you have plans?" Eliza knew that Meredith was purposely making her listen to them make plans and have her realize that she wasn't part of their 'family'. She maintained her cool and tried not to pay attention to the conversation unraveling in front of her.

"That would be wonderful. My last surgery is at 6:30pm so if there are no complications I'll be off at around 7:30." Richard shared. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Great, I'll tell Maggie and more people at home might get Amelia out of her funk. You can bring Robbins. You think Arizona's free?" Meredith inquired once more knowing how Webber and the peds surgeon have a close bond. Eliza, for a fact, knew that Arizona wasn't available tonight because she had a thing she had to do on her own. She didn't want to pry, though it made her curious, so she just left it at that.

"I'm not sure about Robbins. Last time we talked I think she has plans tonight. Not sure though with who." Now the conversation has peaked Eliza's interest.

"Oh, is she seeing someone again? Coz you know, it's been a while since Callie." Meredith said still focused on the procedure. Asking Ben questions here and there to check his knowledge about the process of the procedure.

"Yeah, she's seen people even while Callie was here but nothing serious. When I asked her the last time I think she's dating this model, Kate that she met at a friends party." Richard said proudly. He's been Arizona's wing man for a while now and he still fondly remembers the time Arizona thanked him for teaching her to fly again.

"Hmm. Kate." Eliza silently thought to herself, now eavesdropping into the conversation. Well would it be really considered eavesdropping if they're openly talking in front of her?

"Robbins has always had her way with the ladies. She's like Derek's female counterpart." Meredith laughing at the memory of her late husband. "She could be the new McDreamy. Good for her if she's seeing someone new. She's far too young to give up on finding her person."

"I know. Trust me, I've given her a fatherly lecture on that part. And I've met Kate. She's smart and beautiful. Some quality woman and I told Arizona to be cautious of her next move. I think she's still seeing other people casually but I think she took my reminder well." Now, they have Eliza's full attention, wanting to know more about this Kate girl.

Eliza kept thinking to herself, was she the 'other people' Arizona was casually seeing? It started to burn a hole through her brain, thinking of the idea.

"Hey, by any chance is this Kate girl, blonde, green eyes?" Meredith asked out of nowhere.

Richard nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I saw Arizona talking to a girl a couple of days ago at Joe's. I was going to invite her for drinks but she seemed busy so I drank with Riggs instead."

"Hmm. Maybe they're getting serious." Richard looked over his shoulder to talk to his scrub nurse. "Can you text Dr. Robbins and ask her how's Kate." the scrub nurse nodded and sent the next.

"Seriously. You're doing this now?" Meredith asked laughing at Richard's antics. Eliza was not going to protest. She sort of wanted to know what's up with this Kate girl and Arizona.

"Doctor Webber, Dr. Robbins replied." the scrub nurse announced after a few minutes.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'She's good, why'd you ask?'" Eliza got that annoying feeling in her stomach upon knowing that Arizona has been in contact with that girl, who's a fucking model.

"Can you ask her if her plan tonight is with Kate because she is Webber approved and that if not, if she wants to have dinner at Dr. Grey's home." The scrub nurse quickly typed and sent the message.

"Webber approved? Arizona's going to hit you when she finds out, it's your scrub nurse that's texting her and you're broadcasting her dating life in the OR."

"Nah. I'm her wing man. She'll get over it." he said laughing. "Closing stitch." he announced.

"Dr. Webber, she said 'Rain check for tonight and maybe ;) stop meddling with my dating life. And Kate doesn't need to be Webber approved for me to date her.'"

"I'm scrubbing out." Eliza announced before stripping her gown and gloves and scrubbing out of the OR. Meredith and Richard really didn't care if she was there or not. They practically spent the entire procedure ignoring her anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Totally appreciating all your comments. I'd love to read more so keep them coming. Also, twitter has been buzzing about Ariliza's future and I'd love to talk to you guys to exchange ideas. Tweet me paulinegoddess Lot of love! #ArilizaWillRise and #ElizaMustStay

* * *

Eliza was beyond pissed. So Arizona was ditching her tonight because she has some other date. She was by the OR board looking at possible surgeries to observe in to kill time when she got a page and saw a message from Arizona. It was their code for a meet up but after remembering the conversation between Grey and Webber she decided to brush off the page. There was this stirring in her stomach that has been bugging her ever since she heard the name Kate.

A few minutes later, it was her phone that beeped. She opened the message and saw that it was also from Arizona.

' _You didn't answer my page. You busy? -A'_

Eliza exhaled heavily and locked her phone without replying to the message. She walked to the coffee cart and got herself some much needed caffeine. Her shift was over in 2 hours but she was about to drop dead plus the fact the she's in an insane mood right now. Her phone beeped again.

'Hey. You're not in any of the ORs. Where are you? -A'

She ignored it again. Still feeling annoyed upon learning the existence of the model, Kate. "You're not even allowed to be jealous." Eliza told herself.

'Elizaaaaaa. :) -A'

"You don't get to be all cute right now, Arizona." Eliza mentally replied but still chose to not actually reply to the blonde.

'I'm leaving in a few. I was hoping I could see you before I go. I haven't seen you all day :( -A'

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You want to see me before you go on a date with someone else. What game are you playing, Robbins?" Eliza was practically talking to her phone at this point.

'Is something wrong? Why are you ignoring me? -A'

In a span of an hour and a half, Eliza has managed to ignore Arizona's pages and text messages. She was almost off the clock so she went to the locker room to change to her street clothes and go home or maybe a drink or two at Joe's to level the funk she was in.

Her phone beeped again to signal another message and yet again, it was from Arizona.

'Eliza, I'm about to leave. Where are you? I'm getting kinda worried here. Please text me back. -A"

She threw her phone into her locker and it luckily went into her purse. She took off her scrub top, leaving her in her scrub bottoms and her black lacy bra, since she was one of the surgeons who didn't wear anything underneath their scrub top.

Her mind was racing. Thoughts of what had transpired inside the OR has been bugging her and she still has that bug in her stomach that is unsettling her and extremely setting her off. She didn't even realize how pissed she is. Her brows furrowed, creating creases against her forehead. She ran a hand through her trying to calm herself down. She was getting unreasonably pissed off and she was trying to rationalize with her brain at the moment.

She was too deep in thought that she didn't hear the doors open. She only realized that someone was with her when a set of arms wrapped around her waist and someone trailed soft kisses along her neck.

"Well, if this is how I find you after ignoring all my texts then I wish you'd ignore me more." It was Arizona. The last person she wanted to see right now. Eliza was mad and when she's mad, she's not the most pleasant person to be with no matter who you are. She got out of the blonde's grip and Arizona immediately noticed the brunette's frown. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Eliza plainly said and then rushed to pull a shirt above her head and silently finished changing, throwing things inside her bag. Arizona's forehead creased but waited for her to finish, though she felt like Eliza was in no mood to talk.

"Is it the attendings again? Did they say something, do something?" she cautiously inquired. Arizona knew that her colleagues has been giving Eliza hell so she can't blame the brunette for getting pissed at this point but her question is why was she being thrown into the ignore zone.

"No." Monotonous and one syllable, that was all Arizona got. When she finished fixing herself as well as her things she slammed the locker shot and walked off not caring if Arizona follows or not. She was hoping no, because she was in no mood to argue right now.

Arizona was beyond puzzled at what was happening. She gets it, Eliza is pissed but she needs an explanation here. She decided to follow Eliza out of the hospital and then she realized that the brunette wasn't walking towards her car but towards the bar.

The peds surgeon hesitated to follow but Eliza's behavior was bothering her and she just wants to settle it. As soon as Eliza entered Joe's, she sat at her usual spot at the counter in front of Joe and caught the bar owner's eye.

"Vodka." she said raising 3 fingers to signal 3 shots. When Joe eyed her, she knew what she had to say. "I'm off the clock and I'm not on call until tomorrow afternoon." He nodded and served her.

Arizona sat beside her by the bar and waited for her to talk but Eliza seemed to treat her like she's invisible. Until after a few shots in, Eliza had enough liquid courage to start the conversation.

"Aren't you meant to be somewhere else?" she sarcastically questioned the blonde's presence.

"And leave you here to get drunk? I don't think so."

"You're date might be waiting for you." God, Eliza felt good to finally say her problem out loud. "Or were you meeting her here? Oh, am I ruining your plans? Sorry then. I'll go home." she said paying up and walking out of the bar. A few blocks down she heard Arizona calling her name.

"Eliza!" Arizona ran after her again. "What the hell is your problem? You're seriously being an ass right now." she stated, slowly getting annoyed, herself.

Eliza exhaled. It suddenly hit her that Arizona was right. She was being an ass right now. She had no right to be jealous of Arizona and Kate or whoever because who was she anyway. She closed her eyes and breathed in to mentally prepare herself to what was about to come out of her mouth. Word vomit.

"I'm sorry. I am being an ass." she calmly said, shaking her head. Her features softening, now from pissed to looking like someone kicked her puppy. "I have no right. I get it. Because we never established it." she let out a dry laugh and it almost sounded like she was laughing at herself. She hung her head low out of embarrassment and annoyance to herself for getting emotional. She knew tears were coming and she didn't want Arizona to see her crying. "Wuss!" she thought to herself.

"What the hell are you talking about? Established what?" Arizona was seriously getting worried because she could see Eliza on the verge of a breakdown. When Eliza continued to hang her head low, staring at an invisible object on the pavement, Arizona took a step closer and held Eliza's chin to lift her face up.

As soon as Eliza raised her head, she immediately looked anywhere but at Arizona's face, trying to blink the tears away. Arizona immediately used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears. "Honey, please tell me what's wrong." Eliza moved her head away, releasing herself from Arizona's touch.

"This is stupid. I shouldn't have gotten attached. I shouldn't have assumed because we never clarified our boundaries. I just thought for a second that we were going somewhere and…" Eliza couldn't keep the tears from falling but quickly wiping them away. "But it was my fault. It was on my part. You're free to date whoever you want to date or sleep with whoever you want to sleep with because we're just casually seeing each other. Casually fooling around." Eliza sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than make a point towards Arizona. "So yeah, I have no right to be jealous or hurt that you're seeing someone else because we're not exclusive and I'm not your girlfriend. I'm just….one of them." she uttered those last words with hurt laced in her tone. She turned around wanting to walk away again but Arizona grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Are you finished?" Arizona asked raising an eyebrow at the ortho surgeon. "Because if you are, I'd like to talk."

"You don't have to say anything. I get it, Arizona. This thing we have, had.." she quickly corrected herself. "..has obviously ran its course and you don't have to salvage my feelings. I just really want to go home right now." she sounded defeated and she didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to go home and cry.

"Aren't you at least going to hear me out?" she shouted at Eliza. The brunette kept walking away farther and farther until Arizona called for her again. "Eliza!"

Eliza stopped walking and turned around. "I told you there's nothing to explain. I'm sorry I ruined your plans for tonight." she started walking again.

"Ugh. Eliza Minnick! Stop walking and get your stubborn ass right back here!" Arizona had enough military exposure to know how to use a commanding and authoritative voice. Eliza was caught off guard with the tone Arizona used. Her feet betrayed her and she stopped walking but she didn't turn around, giving Arizona the ample time to get to her. "Can you stop walking! I just finished a 13 hour shift so I'm tired."

"Arizona…" Eliza was about to brush her off again but Arizona cut her off instantly.

"No! You got to talk enough. Now it's my time to talk." she said emphasizing her intention to get her voice across. "Number 1. What the hell have you been talking about, me going on a date with someone else?" Arizona was beyond pissed. "Number 2. I did tell you that I had plans tonight and I never said it was a date. Number 3, what's gotten into?"

"Kate." Eliza said in an almost whisper. Arizona barely heard it but she caught on.

"Kate? What has Kate got to do with anything? How do you even know Kate?" Arizona asked surprised at the reason of Eliza's behavior.

"Richard was telling Meredith how perfect Kate was for you and how she's a quality woman. Who's a model and beautiful and apparently, Webber approved." she was shy about letting her insecurities show. She couldn't look Arizona in the eye because she was afraid of how the blonde would look at her. "They were talking about you dating again over our procedure earlier. And Webber knew about your plans tonight and when you indirectly replied to his text message about your plans he concluded that you're still seeing Kate and then Meredith said that she saw you with someone that fits Kate's description a couple of nights ago at Joe's. So you know, we all assumed that you are still dating Kate. Which made me feel like shit because I thought I was seeing you but then I realized, well we never said we were exclusive so you're free to roam the streets of Seattle without attachment."

"That's it? You're jealous because you think I'm dating other people who are Webber approved." Arizona didn't know if she should be happy that Eliza liked her enough to act jealous or should feel guilty for not assuring Eliza enough about her place in Arizona's life.

"Yeah. But I know I have no right." she timidly responded. "Hearing it out loud makes it sound even stupid."

"I did see Kate a couple of nights ago." Arizona confirmed. Eliza closed her eyes because that confirmation was not something she wanted to hear. Her tears were threatening to fall again. She just nodded, looking away from Arizona once more. Arizona felt a little tug in her chest when she saw Eliza cry. "I saw her but I'm not seeing her." she clarified.

"It's okay if you're seeing her or if you're dating someone else. I understand. I completely understand." Eliza assured Arizona that she was okay though she really wasn't but for the sake of saving face she had to.

Arizona took a step closer to Eliza and took her hands. She felt Eliza's want to pull away so she held them tighter. "Hey. Please look at me." Eliza didn't want to because she knew she'll get lost in those cerulean blue eyes and she'll just cry. "Eliza please." she pleaded so Eliza gave in to her, trying her best to hold back the tears. "You're not hearing me. I'm not seeing anyone else. I did go out with Kate way back. The last time I saw her was even before you arrived town. I just ran into her the other night while I was out with Alex. She was actually there with her new girlfriend. And my plans for tonight was to have a video call with Sofia, she wanted to tell me about the school play she was joining. I vaguely answered Richard because I didn't want him to bug me about it." Now, that Arizona has fully explained the situation, Eliza felt a wave of shame go through her.

She took her hands away from Arizona and ran them over her face. "God. I feel so stupid." she said to herself out loud.

"You're not stupid."

"Yes, I am. Now you probably think I'm a clingy,needy bitch who doesn't even know her place."

"Of course I don't think that." Arizona said trying her best to calm Eliza down.

"Well, I think that." Eliza stated with conviction. "I feel so stupid for acting the way I did and I'm not even your girlfriend and yet I act like an entitled bitch when I'm just another girl. And it's not like this is the first time I assumed shit so let's just forget everything and just hide from each other from now on."

"Are you breaking up with me? Because you can't really do that when I'm technically still not your girlfriend." There was slight teasing in Arizona's voice which caused Eliza to huff in annoyance.

"You don't have to rub it in my face, Arizona. Just.. go find another model that you could date and is Webber approved because we both know I'll never be both so go and.." Eliza was abruptly cut off.

"But I don't want to date anybody else." Eliza had no come back for that one. What was Arizona trying to tell her? "For your information, I haven't gone on any other date since I started seeing you." Eliza didn't immediately respond because the wheels of her brain are going into an overdrive. "Have you?" Arizona asked cautiously. Eliza shook her head to signal a no.

"Do you want to see other people?" Eliza slowly asked while mentally preparing herself for the answer. "If you do, then I think we should stop whatever is going on between us because I'm not looking for casual, Arizona. I never did. I want the whole deal. The exclusivity, the commitment, the label and if we're not on the same page, I think we should stop before we, I go far to deep."

"What if I want to be exclusive with you?'

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Eliza, stop thinking that I don't want you!" Arizona exclaimed exasperated. "I think we've fully established that I like like you and I want to be exclusive with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, whatever that entails. Even if it means I have to deal with your jealous rage and drunk ass half the time, I'm in. The question is, are you?"

"I'm crying in the middle of the street on a cold Seattle night at the mere thought that you were dating someone else. I didn't even have to see you with another girl to go into a jealous rampage so, I think we've established that I've been in for a while now." she wanted to cry again because this day has been a roller coaster for her and she's just a mess.

"Then why the hell are you crying?" Arizona asked concerned as to why Eliza was in a crying fit. She went to Eliza and just hugged her while the brunette sobbed into her shoulders.

"I just got so jealous and so angry that I couldn't be jealous and angry which turned me into a mess and now I'm like a boiling pot of emotions and then you ask me if I want to be exclusive with you while I'm being all this messed up." Arizona chuckled at the brunette's word vomit while still hugging her. "Now you're laughing at my stupidity and jealous rage." Eliza said in and angry tone but not letting go of the hug either.

"Hey! You have every right to be jealous because I heard that I'm awesome and don't call my girlfriend stupid." Arizona said the latter part into her ear. Eliza broke the hug and looked at Arizona's face.

"I'm your girlfriend?" she clarified.

"Yes. You, Eliza Minnick, are my hot mess of a girlfriend."

"So that means, you're not going to date anyone else?" Arizona nodded in agreement. "Not allowed to kiss anyone else?" the blonde nodded again laughing at Eliza. "Not allowed to sleep with anyone else?"

"Well technically I really haven't been sleeping with anyone. But yeah, definitely not allowed to sleep with anyone else."

"Well, we better make that third date happen then to make sure you're getting some." They both nodded in agreement, laughing before leaning in for a kiss. When there lips were a few inches apart Eliza spoke. "To make things clear it's going to be from me." Eliza clarified as she placed both her hands on Arizona's waist, craving for some type of contact.

"I can't wait." Arizona replied before closing the distance between them. There was something different with the way they kissed now. It felt more sure, more secured, more passionate. Arizona cupped Eliza's cheek and caressed her face, kissing her deeper, wiping away any residual tears there was. The way Eliza was gripping on to Arizona's waist was making her long for something far more intimate and something more for the bed room and not in some corner street in the middle of Seattle.

Upon realizing that they're probably giving random strangers a free show, they broke apart laughing at themselves.

"We're like freaking teenagers who can't control our hormones." Eliza said, shaking her head.

"Well in the spirit of teenage years, Eliza Minnick will you go steady with me?" Eliza knew Arizona was just teasing but her stomach did a million flips combined with probably a million butterflies fluttering around. Eliza couldn't contain the smile that was slowly creeping into her face.

"I would love to go steady with you." Eliza said before giving Arizona a quick peck.

"We should probably take this to your apartment." Arizona suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at Eliza, taking her hand into her own.

"Don't be too happy, Robbins. The third date deal still stands." Eliza quipped laughing at how Arizona's face comically dropped.

"Fine. Let's set that freaking third date so I can finally have my way with my girlfriend." Eliza couldn't help smiling at the sound of Arizona calling her, her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost on the 3rd date. HAHAHA. I have never written a Rated M fiction so I'm still constructing things in my head so be patient with me but I'll see if next chapter will be it. ;) Also, I don't speak polish so google translate did it for me. I can't wait to read your comments because I live off of them. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Arizona was beyond ecstatic. A couple of nights ago, she and Eliza have made it official. They we're legitimately exclusively dating. Arizona was walking on cloud 9 and everywhere she turned she thinks of rainbows and unicorns and all of Earth's good things and she's not letting anyone rain on her parade. She hasn't been this happy in a long time and it was all because of her girlfriend, Eliza. She hasn't even gotten over the fact that she can now call Eliza her girlfriend. Her glow was more that the usual and her smile reached her ears that it was literally hurting her face and pissing off anyone who's in a bad mood today. Her extra dose of perky was especially annoying Alex since he as spending case after case with her but she couldn't help but feel happy about her relationship's current status. Yes, they still weren't public in the hospital because of Richard and the other attendings but outside of GSM, they were free as a bird. The big third date still hasn't happened because every single time they plan it, it either gets cut short because of a page or they don't even get to go at all because of an emergency. It was driving them both crazy but they wanted to do it right.

Currently, Arizona was being paged to the ER for a peds consult. When she doesn't have her hands full for the fetal department, she still helped Alex run the show for peds since she believes that the tiny humans need the extra attention as well the makers of the tiny humans. So, she went directly to the ER and hoped for a good case.

"You paged?" Arizona said entering the trauma room and sees Amelia, Eliza and Edwards working on a kid who was apparently in a car accident. The kid looked like he was in a bad shape but his stats were stabilized and Amelia was guiding Stephanie through certain tests while Eliza assisted and observed the neuro surgeon's teaching method.

"9 year old kid, car accident. Drunk driver smashed into the back of their car. Both parents have minor injuries but the kid took a hard blow to the head when he hit the window." Edwards gave her a quick background while Arizona jumped in and did an examination herself.

The peds surgeon ran her hands along the boys torso and felt something wrong. "There are signs of trauma on his upper body. No evident signs of bleeding but there's a lot of bruising. Looks like a broken rib and with his breathing troubles it's possible it pierced his lung. I need a clearer image."

"I'll take him for a CT and an MRI and page you as soon as the films comes up." Edwards said before leaving with the boy who laid unconscious on his hospital bed, followed by Eliza who met Arizona's eyes quickly and went with Stephanie.

"I think I'm going to have to operate on that kid." Amelia informed Arizona as they walked through the hallway. "My initial examination shows a major concussion and a big possibility of skull fracture and a small brain bleed but hopefully the scans would prove me wrong."

"Hopefully. And I wish that rib hasn't punctured his lungs yet and we catch it on time."

"Well, if I operate I'm letting Edwards assist. Is that fine with you?" Amelia asked cautiously, knowing Arizona's close ties with Webber. She was always keen on trying to teach her residents via hands on training which was why Edwards was so ecstatic to be taken under Amelia's wing but at the same time she doesn't need drama in her OR.

"You're on board Minnick's program?" Arizona watched the tone she was using because she didn't want to seem excited or happy that someone actually likes her girlfriend but she knows Eliza needed more allies, openly siding with her.

"Execution wise? How Bailey did it was horrible. But Minnick's program isn't as awful as how Maggie and Meredith portrays it to be. I'm not exactly ready to build an army like what the others are doing but I see what Minnick's trying to do and I'm quietly giving her a chance." Amelia rationally explained. "So you good with that?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile a little knowing that Eliza was on a case same as hers and it will be spent with people not completely hating Eliza's guts. "I'm good with your plan, but for the kid's sake. I hope he doesn't need an operation."

They ended up in the attendings lounge and sat for a while, waiting for Stephanie to page them for the results. "So what's your take on this April as interim chief thing while Meredith is orchestrating a strike against Bailey?"

Amelia sighed. She has been hearing things from Meredith and Maggie and as well as from Stephanie but she hasn't been totally involved. "I don't know. I feel like Meredith and the others are all about, you know, family, loyalty and supporting Richard but at the same time I feel like I'm in high school and everyone's ganging up on the new girl."

"But when it comes down to a vote.."

"I don't know." the neuro surgeon honestly replied with a sigh. "I get the loyalty thing and it's Webber. I mean, who questions Webber?" they both laughed at the idea of anyone trying to question Richard. "But then again, I haven't gotten to know Minnick myself. Everything that I know about her are mostly from people who don't like her so, not really reliable. I've been gone for a while and with my Owen drama and all, I just don't want to get involved in that but I feel for her." she sincerely stated. "I was the new girl once. I was always Derek's sister or she-Shepherd or the other Shepherd and it sucks." Amelia said with total conviction, remembering how difficult it was to get away from her brother's shadow. "For the longest time, people questioned me. My abilities, my passion for the job, my skills and knowledge. Even during the time that Derek stepped down from being the head of neuro. I felt like I was a default winner. It was hard, plus the fact that I had shit happen to me before." Arizona nodded in comprehension of what Amelia went through. Her substance abuse was an open secret and she did get judged for it but they all knew that she was doing better and still fighting everyday to be sober. "I don't know what Minnick's history is but she's putting a pretty tough front. I'll give her that. People here so tight and they can get pretty mean and it's so hard to get into the group that I would understand if she runs for the hills now but she's sticking around and standing her ground. So I get her because I was her once."

Arizona gave herself a mental pat on the back for asking the right person about their thoughts on the program Eliza was building. Now, it was clearer to her that Eliza has the skills for the job and definitely the personality and back bone for Grey Sloan Memorial, and that it really all comes down to pride. The fight wasn't really about who's program is better, it's all about the betrayal Richard and the others felt for what Bailey did to fix the program. The problem wasn't Eliza, it was Bailey and Eliza was just getting the shorter end of the stick because she's an easier target than Bailey.

"Enough with this heavy high school drama. So, I've been hearing rumors along the grape vine that you're seeing someone." Amelia gushed like a teenager on a slumber party, probing her friend. "And, I'm so in the mood to hear some sappy crap."

Arizona scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And you said enough with the high school drama."

"And you didn't deny. And so does that hickey on your neck." Arizona abruptly placed a hand over her neck to cover anything. "Too late, Robbins. I saw it already." Amelia laughed at the look on the blonde's face as she teased. "So who's the lucky lady? Do I know her?" Amelia urged on for Arizona to spill.

"It's no one you know." Arizona shortly replied not wanting to prolong the conversation. Amelia might not completely hate Eliza but she can't risk the news spreading like wildfire.

"Oh come on. Everybody knows I've been hiding from my husband and yet I don't even get to know who you're dating? Where is the fairness in that?"

"Maybe you need to learn how to keep a few things under wraps better." Arizona teased.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Try having Meredith and Maggie as your sisters. You won't be able to hide anything because if I don't tell them, they'll make their own assumptions and it's usually ten times worst than the actual problem." Arizona laughed because she knew it was true. She's been in the hospital long enough to know that everybody is in everybody's business. "Come on, tell me. Just a few details." Trying to crack Arizona was now Amelia's goal.

Arizona wanted nothing but to openly gush about her girlfriend and say all the nice things about her but she had to be cautious so she just laughed at Amelia's antics and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on. We're friends. We almost went to prison together for stealing Herman's files. I need a good hook up story right now."

The peds surgeon laughed at the memory of her fear of going to prison for having Herman's medical files sent to her which she and Amelia snooped through.

"Fine." Arizona said which caused Amelia to smile and clap her hands together like a toddler. "It's only been happening for a couple of weeks. No, I'm not going to tell you who." she said the last part before Amelia could protest. "She's been great and has been very understanding of my.. life and history." she wanted to keep it as vague as possible to not give Amelia any ideas as to who it is. Little did she know that her vagueness was peaking Amelia's interest more and more. And the fact that Arizona was blushing like a fool didn't help her case.

"So what does she do for a living?" Arizona didn't know how to subtly get out of that question. "Is she in the medical field?" Amelia followed up.

"Uhmm… I guess you can say that."

"How are you unsure? Is she a doctor or not?" Amelia figured she was heading the right direction so she pushed a little more.

"Yeah, she is." She was never great under pressure especially when it comes to her personal life and so she cracked, hard.

"Hmm. Interesting." Amelia smirked at her victory.

"Okay, enough information for you." Arizona said getting bothered at her slip which may or may not have given Amelia the idea of who it is.

"Wow. The sex must be that good if you're keeping her under wraps to avoid people intervening."

"I wouldn't know." Arizona softly replied.

Both of Amelia's eyebrows shot up in question. "You mean you haven't…" Amelia trailed off. The blonde shook her head neutrally. "Okay, wow. That's impressive. You've been going out for a couple of weeks and you haven't had sex and yet your blushing like a teenager. You're whipped."

"I am not whipped."

"Tell that to your hickey." Amelia teased once again pointing to Arizona's neck.

"Stop it!" Arizona answered back, swatting Amelia's hand which caused for the both of them to laugh.

"So is she hot?" Arizona glared at Amelia for continuing to interrogate her. "I mean, you're coming into work with hickeys and acting like a teenager but still hadn't gotten any so she must be hot that the visual is enough to get you through the day."

Arizona thought of Eliza and associated the word hot to her. And the things that ran through her brain weren't things she'd like to be sharing right now. "And bilingual." she quipped dreamily.

"Oooh. I see why you're whipped. I mean, I don't do the vagina monologue but sometimes the right language can make you switch teams."

"It doesn't work like that, Amelia!" Arizona retorted laughing at her friend.

"So she speaks what? Italian? French? Spanish?"

"Not telling."

"Why?" she whined. "Will I find out who it is?" Arizona shrugged her shoulders not wanting to engage in the conversation anymore.

Their conversation was interrupted when Eliza walked into the attending lounge going straight for the coffee pot. "Did Edwards get the results yet?" the ortho said without directing the question to anyone.

"Nope. She hasn't paged yet." Amelia courteously answered, acknowledging Eliza's presence. "But for all of our sake, I hope it's not that bad."

"Yeah. I hope so too. Poor kid." Eliza answered but was cut off with her phone ringing. She checked the caller I.D. and sighed. The other two doctors noticed and looked at her questioningly. "My mom. She's been asking for life updates like I'm her intern." she joked which caused the other two to laugh a little.

"Hello." she answered enthusiastically. "No mom. I'm not ignoring you." she answered back. "You called me at 2 in the morning." she defensively answered sounding like a normal child reasoning with her mother. "Nazwałeś mni nocy, co sprawia, że myślę, że to nagły wypadek. Oczywiście, jestem zirytowany." _(You called me at 2 in the morning, making me think it's an emergency. Of course, I'm annoyed.)_ Eliza said in an almost rapid manner.

Amelia's eyes almost popped out their respective sockets and gaped at Arizona's direction. Seeing as how the blonde on the other side of the couch was shaking her head muttering to herself, Amelia knew she got this right.

Eliza ended her phone call and felt Amelia's eyes on her, with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Oh my God, Robbins!" Amelia said with a smile, clapping her hands. "You two?" she said pointing her finger back and forth Arizona and Eliza. "You're who she's dating?" Amelia asked Eliza directly, asking for confirmation.

"You told her?" Eliza asked Arizona.

"No, you told me." Amelia interjected, answering for Arizona. Amelia was laughing so hard for cracking the case. She was so satisfied with herself right now.

"I don't follow." Eliza said confused of what exactly was happening.

"Oh my god." Amelia kept on saying out of shock and amusement. "Is this why you're asking if I was pro her program? And here I thought you wanted to know my thoughts." Amelia joked. "This is so epic."

"Say it louder, the entire hospital hasn't heard it yet." Arizona said sarcastically causing Amelia to raise both her hands in defense.

"I'm just saying. You did a great job because I wasn't expecting that one." The neuro god went to stand beside Eliza. "I know this is a secret and I promise to keep it hush hush. And now that I'm a keeper of your secret love affair, we're friends now." Eliza did wasn't sure how to react. Their pages blared, seeing the message from Edwards, asking for them to go to the patient. They started walking towards the door when Amelia spoke once again. "And for the record, Arizona finds you extremely hot and you being bilingual turns her on, and she needs to get laid like.. yesterday." Amelia said before darting off to Edwards before Arizona kills her.

"Oh God." Arizona muttered under her breath shaking her head. Eliza who was still in shock was gradually catching up to the situation and turned to Arizona.

"Uhm. What the hell just happened?" she asked Arizona.

"She figured it out. She knows we're dating." Arizona said before pulling Eliza into an on call room to be able to talk freely without the prying ears of their co-workers. "Is that okay?"

"Arizona, we weren't telling people because you're afraid of what Richard may think. So if you want to start telling people, I'm all for it. If it's a way to make all those damn nurses stop undressing you with their eyes, hell yes, I'm on board. But if you think that you're still not ready and we're still waiting for this thing to blow over then we can still keep it low key." Eliza slowly approached Arizona and placed a hand on the blond's waist and pinning her against the wall. "The sneaking around is still hot and I get to have you outside of this hospital. So don't worry that pretty little head of yours. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona smiled and her heart swelled at the fact that Eliza can just say things to her and make her not worry. "And before I forget, you owe me."

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows in question of what Arizona meant. The peds surgeon shifted her lab coat and showed Eliza.

"A hickey, really?" Arizona said and Eliza laughed at the sight of it. "You branded me." Eliza turned and searched for the door and saw it close and locked. Her hand immediately went under Arizona's scrub top, slowly easing it's way up, touching every inch of the blonde's stomach and sides, gripping on it from time to time.

"I wasn't hearing you complain last night." Eliza teased as she leaned into Arizona's neck and kissing her on the same spot where the hickey was located. "And trust me babe, once I get you naked that would be the least of your concerns." she pushed her luck and let her hands inch higher and graze her thumb through Arizona's breast. The blonde whimpered at the bold contact but didn't protest. "And I crave you so much that I just might have my way with you without that third date." she then went back to her chore concerning Arizona's neck which now had an angry red mark.

After a few more lingering soft kisses Eliza pulled away an fixed Arizona's scrub top and lab coat. "Let's get to work."

Arizona groaned in frustration because she was still enjoying the sensation. "How do you expect me to function after that." Eliza just laughed and walked out of the on call room. She was followed by Arizona a few seconds later and they went to look for Amelia who was giving Stephanie instructions.

"Go prep the OR." Amelia said to her resident before Edwards ran towards the elevator. Amelia saw the two surgeons walking towards her and couldn't help but laugh. "You're welcome." she teased knowing that something went on before they arrived.

"Shut up." Arizona said glaring at her. "So what's the verdict?"

"There is a small brain bleed which I can fix and the fractured rib had pierced through the lungs so you need to open him up and fix that." Amelia informed them while both Arizona and Eliza looked at the films and images. "Edwards is assisting so I'm guessing you're supervising?" Amelia directed her question to Eliza which she answered with a nod. "Wow. Around 6-8 hours of OR time together. Again, you're welcome." she said walking away from the couple.

"She's going to be a pain in the ass isn't she?" Eliza asked Arizona.

"That's like a must-have on your resume to get into Grey Sloan." she joked. "Dinner tonight?" she casually asked.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at Arizona and pursed her lips. "Trust me Robbins, with or without food, I will have you naked on my bed tonight." Eliza confidently said following Amelia to the scrub room leaving a stunned but very hopeful Arizona behind her.

* * *

 **Thoughts on Amelia finding out. And that 3rd date just might be happening soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you're all waiting for this so here goes nothing. Just a reminder though, this is my first time to write an M so forgive me. Also, I would really recommend listening to either ILYSB (stripped version) by LANY, Slumber Party by Britney Spears ft. Tinashe or Wrong by Zayne or all three while reading. Worked for me while writing it.**

 **I would also like to thank you guys for the sweet comments and messages. Also special shout to JCappers from twitter who plugged my story. If you guys wanne get in touch on twitter to discuss, follow me at paulinegoddess.**

* * *

It has been a long 6 hours of grueling surgery. They have exhausted all their power and efforts to help this kid, lying on the operating table. Arizona finished an hour ago and left the OR to check on her other patients, leaving Eliza, Edwards and Amelia in the OR. Amelia was not currently guiding Stephanie into closing while stealing glances at a very agitated Eliza.

Ever since Arizona scrubbed out, Eliza has been glancing at the clock on the wall every five minutes and Amelia has been noticing.

"Scrub out." Amelia said, catching Eliza's divided attention.

"What?"

"We're starting to close anyway. Stop looking at that damn watch and go and do whatever it is you need to do." Amelia said teasingly with a little chuckle knowing what was happening. "I stood here for 6 hours, geez. I know what you're thinking." she added vaguely to not let the other people in the OR follow the conversation or even verify the sexual tension Arizona and Eliza emitted all throughout the procedure. "Go."

"Thanks. I owe you." Eliza said before scrubbing out as fast as she could. Amelia shook her head laughing.

"Whipped." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Arizona and Eliza walked into the brunette's apartment after a long day's work. As soon as the door closed, the two took of their coats and hung it by the rack. Arizona was busy scrolling through her phone checking her latest emails and responding to important ones.

"So you want to order something? Chinese or pizza?" Arizona asked Eliza without looking up from her phone as she typed. "If I call now, we get in 20 minutes."

Arizona just sent her last email and was about to open another one when suddenly Eliza grabbed her phone and threw it on the couch. "Hey!" Arizona protested looking at Eliza. But the brunette had other plans.

"Forget the food. If you're not naked in my bed in 2 minutes I'm going to self-combust." Eliza eagerly said gripping on to Arizona's waist before pushing the blonde onto the door and claiming her lips. Arizona noticed how Eliza's green eyes were a darker shade of gray and she can see lust and want pooling in those eyes and she felt them to through her actions. There was something different in the way that Eliza kissed her . It felt more needy and more passionate than all of the others. And the way she touched her, made it obvious that the ortho surgeon has given up her self-control. She was getting pretty primal, craving for Arizona. Arizona didn't think twice to respond, taking in all of Eliza's advances. Her own hands roamed around Eliza's body. One thing she's noticed herself obsessing on is her girlfriend's ass. She always found herself resting her hands there whenever they were making out or when they we're having a grabby morning, it seemed to be her go to. "Is this okay? I'm not pushing or anything? Coz you could tell me to stop." Eliza informed Arizona, making sure she wasn't pushing the blonde to do something she doesn't like.

"It's okay, babe. Touch and kiss me anywhere you want. All yours." Arizona told Eliza looking into her eyes as she started unbuttoning the top Eliza had on, slowly revealing more and more skin which Arizona kissed every inch of.

"God, you're gonna be the death of me." Eliza muttered as her breath hitched with every kissed that was placed on her neck down to her chest before Arizona came back up and claimed her lips. "Bedroom." she quickly directed before they made their way to Eliza's bedroom without breaking apart.

As soon as they got into the bedroom Eliza started unbuttoning Arizona's top while the other continued her work on Eliza's top. Stealing quick kisses and sweet caresses before Arizona's hands found the button of Eliza's pants and undid it like a pro. Eliza shimmied her pants down leaving her in her bra and underwear. Arizona needed to take a step back an admire the masterpiece in front of her. Her eyes scanning every inch of Eliza's body.

"How did I control myself for so long?" she asked before being pushed onto the bed. Eliza straddled her and started grinding into her, dragging her mouth along the blonde's jawline, down to her favorite spot by her collarbone. Biting that spot, knowing it will leave a mark. Giving Arizona a hickey was an idea that turns Eliza on because she gets to claim Arizona as hers. Her hands were fumbling with Arizona's pants as she went back to kissing the blonde, biting down Arizona's bottom lip. She heard Arizona moan in pleasure and the noises she was making was making Eliza wetter than she already was.

When she finally managed to undo Arizona's pants, she felt the blonde pull away a little. "What is it?" Eliza asked with concern evident in her voice.

Arizona hesitated but Eliza's curious eyes as well as her own need was getting the best of her. "You know about the leg, right?"

Eliza raised an eyebrow at Arizona. "Of course. Are you not comfortable…" she got cut off when Arizona spoke again while she propped herself up using her elbows.

"No. It's just that. I haven't been this intimate with anyone in a long time and I know you haven't exactly seen it so.." she did feel insecure about her leg sometimes. Even though she had grown to accept it, it was times like these that made her feel off about herself. And seeing Eliza's perfect body didn't help her feel less insecure. "It just, it's usually a game changer."

"Well, it's probably good that I'm not playing a game then." she said as she ran her hands along Arizona's thigh. Eliza appreciated the vulnerability Arizona was showing her. She was used to the strong front the blonde always showed her. She was always sure of herself and the control she had was mesmerizing for Eliza. But to see this side of Arizona, worried, insecure and scared, was something that made Eliza even more drawn to her. She was amazed that Arizona thinks a prosthetic limb would scare her off. That a prosthetic limb would make her see her girlfriend as less beautiful, less amazing, less magical.

Eliza continued to remove Arizona's pants, not once removing her eyes from Arizona's blue pools. She assured Arizona through her gaze that she got this and to trust her. Being an ortho surgeon herself, residual limb was nothing new to her eyes but this was the first time she was going to see Arizona's. She gently removed her prosthetic and placed it by the wall.

Arizona took Eliza's distance a chance for her to sit by the foot of the bed, also in her underwear and her bra. She was never the type to be shy about her body or about sex but ever since the plane crash, she couldn't avoid doubting herself and how physical attraction may change towards her when the leg comes off. She sat patiently, unsure of what would happen next.

After placing the prosthetic limb by the wall, Eliza went back to her girlfriend and stood in front of her. She can still see the doubt and uncertainty in Arizona's eyes and she was hopeful that it would be Arizona who'd speak first or at least wait for Arizona to ease up.

"I blew it. Didn't I?" Arizona said as Eliza stood in front of her half-naked. "I killed the mood." she solemnly said. "We waited quite some time to this right and yet I find a way to screw it up…"

Eliza cut her off shaking her head and straddling her again. Kissing her lips to silence her. She wrapped an arm around Arizona's neck while her hand soothingly ran through Arizona's cheek. "You didn't screw anything up." the brunette said looking into Arizona's eyes, hoping that she can pick up the mood. "I mean, I was hoping you'd screw me but if you don't.." Eliza started to tease but was cut off when Arizona laughed and captured her lips once again. Now she was sure the mood was back on. It still amazes Arizona how quickly Eliza can turn something bad into good, how she can make her feel better faster than anybody and anything can.

"More than anything.." Arizona said between kisses against Eliza's lips. They couldn't get enough of each others lips each kiss, more needy than the last one. Eliza was sure that they were back on track but she noticed that Arizona was still holding back a little. Elisa decided to take matters into her own hands, or in this case, take matters into Arizona's hands.

The green eyed beauty pulled away from Arizona and looked her right in the eye. "You have no idea what you do to me." Eliza sultry said in an almost whisper. "You have no idea how my body craves you and I haven't even had you yet." Eliza took Arizona's right hand. "I hope this would prove to you that never in a million years would I not find you breathtakingly stunning." as she said that, she guided Arizona's hands down to her core. At first, letting it run outside her underwear and after a few strokes she guided it inside. Arizona's breath hitched together with Eliza's at the contact. Sending shivers up and down her spine again and again.

"You're so wet." Arizona muttered amazed at the amount of Eliza's arousal.

"All because of you." Eliza retorted breathing heavily because of the contact she has with her girlfriend, letting go of Arizona's hand, as it seems to be moving on it's own now. Eliza brought both of her arms around Arizona's neck to balance herself as her body reacted to her girlfriend's touch.

Arizona's mind was running wild at the sensation of Eliza's wetness. How could a couple minutes of touching got her at this state already? She gently ran her hands along the slit, collecting moisture along her fingers. She did this several times earning a couple of whimpers and low moans from Eliza as the brunette grinded against her hand, demanding more contact. "God, Arizona. More. I need more. I need you inside me." Eliza panted, her senses running high.

The blonde did as she was told. Slowly, she eased into Eliza and entered her with one finger. "Fuck." Eliza said loudly, loving the feeling of Arizona inside her. Arizona started pulling in and out of her, causing Eliza to hold on tighter around her neck as she shouts profanities into the air, feeling her climax build slowly.

Arizona's hand that she placed on Eliza's hips to balance her snaked behind the brunettes back and quickly undid her bra in a snap like a pro. Eliza momentarily let her arms release Arizona's neck to remove her now unhooked bra. As soon as the garment hits the floor Arizona took a nipple into her mouth. Alternating between nipping, biting and sucking as she quickened the pace of her hands that was giving pleasure to Eliza as she added another finger. "Uhhh. Keep going, faster please." Eliza begged and Arizona did as she was asked. As she did, Eliza helped her by moving up and down Arizona's lap as if meeting Arizona's fingers. Making it slam harder into her as they meet. Arizona went back and forth Eliza's breasts and neck, kissing every inch of skin possible.

When Arizona felt Eliza tightening and almost arriving to her climax, she pulled her hand out of Eliza and shifted their weight and was able to successfully flip them, so that Eliza would be laying on her back as Arizona hovered over her. Arizona was now very thankful of all the upper body strength she's built.

Positioning herself in between Eliza's legs, Arizona held the waistband of Eliza's underwear and removed it for her. As soon as Eliza was completely naked, Arizona placed both her hand on the brunettes knees and slowly spread them apart giving her a glimpse of Eliza in all she is. She let her eyes rake from Eliza's eyes down to the love bites she left on that neck, down to Eliza's beautiful breasts which are now her favorite things to touch, down to her toned stomach and down to her core. Arizona hovered over Eliza and claimed her lips into her own, molding them as one. She bit Eliza's lip which caused Eliza to moan and as soon her mouth opened, Arizona slipped her tongue into Eliza's mouth, completely devouring her. Once their tongues touched, Arizona entered Eliza with two fingers once again and curled them but this time her thumb found Eliza's bundle of nerves and so she let her thumb graze over it over and over again, driving Eliza close enough to the edge but not completely over it.

Eliza grabbed onto the sheets as if she was hanging on to dear life. "Arizona, please." the sense of urgency on her voice was evident. She needed her release and she needed it now.

But Arizona was dragging it out. As soon as the blonde feels that she's about to come, she slows down or pulls out. "Please what babe?"

"I need to come, baby. Please." Eliza was begging. "Please baby, let me come. Please." Sensing Eliza's eager need for release was almost convincing Arizona to go all the way but she wanted to play a little more because the image of a writhing Eliza beneath her was an image she'd like to prolong.

"Tell me how you want it." Arizona teased, slowing down her pace and this infuriates Eliza because she was so close.

"God Arizona, just fuck me into oblivion with those god damn magical hands." Eliza said in a very demanding voice and flipped them again. So now, it was Arizona who had her back flat on the bed. "Watch me do it for you." Eliza said into Arizona's ear which sent vibrations to Arizona's core.

Eliza held Arizona's hand and sunk herself into Arizona's fingers. Arizona watched as Eliza rode her hand, sending herself into a climax. "Yeah, fuck Ari. Yeah." Eliza panted, out of breath as she grinded onto Arizona's hand. "I'm so close." she told her girlfriend who was currently enjoying the view. Arizona curled her fingers and started hitting the spot that sent Eliza's eyes shut while she started screaming into oblivion as she came hard. Her juices flowing down onto Arizona's hand.

"You have no idea how fucking hot that was." Arizona tucked a few strands of the brunettes hair who was hovering her, catching her breath. She expected Eliza to need a minute or two to recuperate but boy was she mistaken because as soon as she pulled out her fingers out of Eliza, she went back to straddling Arizona and grinding onto her.

Arizona was needing more contact. She needed Eliza to touch her, everywhere. Eliza though had other plans. She went for Arizona's bra. "I think it's not fair that I'm naked and you're not." she unhooked the blonde's bra and threw it behind her. She ran a finger around one of Arizona's nipple and felt the blonde shudder which caused Eliza to smirk. A small action and such a big reaction. She continued teasing Arizona before sticking out her tongue and licking the taut nipple, gently sucking and biting back and forth the two. Arizona was groaning loudly, her hips bucking against Eliza's. "Does this feel good, babe?" she teased as finger started darting south and rested onto Arizona's panties hemline.

"Yes. Oh god. Yeah. " the blonde was beginning to become monosyllabic and incoherent which was a good sign for Eliza. She abandoned Arizona's breast and started leaving wet open kisses down to the blonde's torso, it was becoming like torture for Arizona, a slow, painful and pleasurable torture. Eliza reached her pelvis and pinned her hips down onto the bed as she kissed along the line above Arizona's underwear.

"How wet are you for me?" Eliza teasingly asked Arizona as she prolonged the blonde's agony by running a finger along Arizona's core.

"Eliza, please."

"Please what?" Eliza was enjoying the begging Arizona.

"Please, touch me."

Eliza came back up taking both Arizona's hand and placing them above the blonde's head. "These stay here the entire time or I stop." she warned. Arizona nodded in submission. Eliza smirked at the power she had over the blonde right now. She cupped Arizona's sex through her underwear and felt the heat pooling from the blonde's arousal. She then proceeded to take Arizona's underwear off painfully slow. She ran her palms up and down Arizona's inner thigh making the blonde squirm from her position. "You felt good inside me, now let's see how good I'll feel inside you." Eliza slowly entered Arizona with two fingers, never once leaving the eye contact they have.

Arizona screamed at the feeling of Eliza inside her. Eliza waited for her to adjust but as soon as she felt Arizona buck her hips for movement, she started her own pace. "Shit, Eliza, faster. Don't tease." Arizona begged as her breathing started to get caught up on her throat. Eliza did move faster, in and out of Arizona's silky folds, enjoying the friction.

Arizona was about ready to come undone when Eliza pulled out of her. Apparently, the brunette had other plans. Eliza pushed herself lower. Arizona knew what she was about to do and she wanted nothing more but to let Eliza so she could come already. Eliza positioned herself south so she came face to face Arizona's core. She let her eyes find Arizona's and as soon as their gaze locked, Eliza ran her tongue through Arizona's slick folds. She felt Arizona's body stiffened so she ran her hands along Arizona's leg creating more sensations that Arizona couldn't get enough off. "More, please, shit! Fuck me!" Arizona wanted nothing more but to let her hands get tangled up into Eliza's hair as she her girlfriend goes down on her but she also didn't want to test Eliza.

When Eliza felt Arizona bucking into her, she fucked her girlfriend deeper with her tongue. Hearing Arizona scream out profanities was encouraging her to please her girlfriend even more. "God, Eliza I'm so close. So close."

"What do you need babe?"

"Fingers. I need your fingers." Arizona said while catching her breath, trying to concentrate on her speech while her mind was turning into mush because her girlfriend was fucking her way too well.

Eliza removed her mouth and replaced it with her fingers once again. First, running it along her center before swiftly entering her once again. As she her pace quickened she felt Arizona's walls tighten and so she placed her mouth back down and let her tongue find Arizona's clit to suck while her fingers worked. When she felt Arizona rock against her mouth she knew that she was even closer to the edge, Eliza added another finger making Arizona scream into ecstasy. Her mouth began sucking harder, aiding her girlfriend to come undone.

"Fuck, Eliza. Don't you dare fucking stop." Arizona shouted as her head thrashed onto the pillows, biting her lower lip, her hands gripping the sheets from above her and her hips bucking at Eliza's ministrations. Eliza pounded into her harder and her tongue working faster on Arizona's clit and before she knew it, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, shit Eliza. I'm coming." Arizona screamed on the top of her lungs as she let pleasure take over her entire body. Eliza let Arizona, ride out her orgasm, letting her girlfriend come into her mouth and licking her clean while sensing a few jerks and spasms from Arizona. "You're amazing."

When she felt Arizona has finally come down, she pulled out of her and made sure Arizona was watching her before she placed her fingers into her mouth, savoring every last bit of Arizona before crawling on top of her girlfriend again.

If she didn't just come, Arizona felt like she could again seeing what Eliza just did. Eliza was now on top of her again, kissing her and she could taste herself on Eliza's lips and mouth. "You taste so good." Eliza told her before returning to her lips. They separated after a while and Eliza let herself fall beside Arizona, pulling the sheet on the foot of the bed up to cover them. "I think, seeing you come would forever be embedded in my head. God, that was hot and definitely worth the wait."

Arizona smiled but didn't answer. Instead she rolled to her side and draped an arm around Eliza's waist and snuggled into the brunette's shoulder.

"Wow. I knew I was good but leaving Arizona Robbins speechless…" she received a light slap on the arm from Arizona.

"My brain just hasn't caught up with me yet." Arizona explained. "You wore me out."

"That was the plan." Eliza retorted with smugness in her voice. They laughed and snuggled for quite some time before Arizona spoke again.

"So what about the third date dinner? You wanna order some take out. I'm starving." Arizona offered.

"Yeah sure. I'm starving too. A certain blue eyed blonde fucked my brains out." They laughed as Arizona reached for her prosthetic and put it on. Eliza watched her and just observed if she needed any help. Arizona stood up and walked towards the door to grab her phone which Eliza threw somewhere earlier that night.

Arizona was covered in only a thin sheet of blanket when she went out to the living room and found her phone to order. As soon as she hung up, Eliza came out of the bedroom in her robe. Eliza couldn't help but let her eyes skim through Arizona. The image of her girlfriend naked permanently situated in her brain.

"Hey you perv. Stop staring at me." Arizona joked to inform Eliza she's been caught. The brunette walked towards Arizona and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, while Arizona placed her arms around Eliza's neck.

"Why do you wear clothes when you look so good naked?" Eliza asked trailing kisses again on Arizona's neck down to her favorite spot.

"Elizaaaa." Arizona moaned. "The foods going to arrive soon." she reminded her girlfriend who seemed to not care about that fact.

"How long did they say?" Eliza asked stopping what she was doing.

"20-25 minutes."

"I'll be quick." she said making Arizona chuckle before her lips were captured again.


	11. Chapter 11

**And I'm back. I just have to say thank you to all your sweet comments and tweets about the last chapter and to those who've been binge reading this. Your comments have been motivating me to write faster. Though I have to say that I'll be updating a bit slower than usual because of work. I promise to try to post at least 2 chapters a week if not 3. The story still has a long way to go so keep up with me. :)**

 **A special thanks to xxxAicilxxx for sending me an awesome suggestion for this chapter. Funny enough, we basically had the same idea so I didn't need to adjust much but just add a few more tweaks before publishing. Feel free to send in your suggestions or if you have any questions as well. Hit me up on the comments section, private message or on twitter. xo Pau**

* * *

It was half past nine when Eliza managed to get bothered by the stream of light hitting her face. She woke up lying on her back, her body tangled up in a thin sheet of blanket, leaving her completely naked under. She scrunched up her nose and squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them to adjust to the sudden brightness of the sunlight seeping through the crack of her curtains. She checked her surroundings as her body tried to wake up from her deep slumber. When she turned her head to the right, she saw the sight she doesn't mind waking up to every morning. It was Arizona in a peaceful slumber, lying on her stomach, the blanket only covering her ass, leaving her entire back exposed. Marks on her back, exposed, reminding Eliza of the pleasure she received from the blonde and Arizona's swollen lips, exhausted from last night's activity. "God that mouth." Eliza whispered, biting her own lips as her body reacted to Arizona's presence.

Like a routine, Eliza knew what she wanted to do. After all the times she has spent with Arizona, Eliza has managed to keep her camera in her bedside drawer rather than her closet for an easier access. She took her camera and slowly shifted her body to be able to take the photo. She captured Arizona's sleeping form in all it's simplicity and beauty. Seeing Arizona through her lens made her remember the night before. It was something they both waited for, something they didn't want to rush and something they both wanted to be right. It was their first time with each other, and their second and third and fourth and they lost count after that. But nonetheless, it felt right. It felt real and sincere, and not just a physical act. The sight in front of Eliza was a sight she would never get tired of. A sight that made her thankful for coming to Seattle.

Arizona was getting used to the sound of flashes from Eliza's camera that it doesn't bother her anymore and it doesn't disrupt her sleep. She knew Eliza likes taking pictures of her and even though she gets conscious, there was something about Eliza and her joy and excitement while taking photos. Arizona was getting used to Eliza's presence beside her and the brunette's mannerisms and habits has been growing on her.

Finding Arizona still deeply sleeping, Eliza couldn't help but stare at her body. "God, the things that body did to me last night." Eliza thought to herself, having flashbacks of how Arizona ravished her. The way she moved, the way she touched her, the way she tasted, the way she felt against her, inside her. It was driving Eliza's brain into an overdrive. She placed her camera down and closed her eyes, trying to remember the feelings Arizona brought upon her last night.

She moved and untangled herself from the sheet that covered her and straddled Arizona's ass. Connecting her center to the blonde's undeniably perfect ass. Eliza moaned to herself at the contact. She couldn't believe that she's actually wet ready to go again even after all the rounds they had until the wee hours of the morning just by staring at Arizona.

Arizona stirred at the sudden weight but didn't completely wake up. It was until Eliza started placing kisses up and down her back as she grinded into Arizona that she felt the urge to wake up. Eliza started at the very bottom, just right above her ass, moving upwards. Placing lingering kisses at the light red scratches she caused from last night. She started rubbing Arizona's sides up and down, grazing her breast from time to time, teasing. After doing this for a couple more minutes, she brushed off her girlfriend's hair to the side, exposing her beautiful face and also Arizona's kryptonite, her neck.

When Eliza started kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point, even biting it at times while still grinding onto her ass. Arizona was now fully awake and enjoying what her girlfriend was doing to her. "Geez. This is some wake up call. " she said as she smiled but still didn't open her eyes, but tilting her head giving Eliza more access to her neck.

"I could wake you up like this every single time." Eliza offered, not stopping what she was doing. Her hands sneaking under the blonde and started to caress Arizona's breast, playing with her hardened nipples, signaling Eliza that she wasn't the only one ready.

"I wouldn't complain…" Arizona got cut off when Eliza snaked her left hand, her dominant hand, under Arizona's torso and immediately finding her core and rubbing it. "Oh god Eliza." she moaned in pleasure at the sudden contact of her girlfriend's hand.

"You're so wet and ready for me babe." Eliza teased as she let her fingers run along the slit. "Tell me, do you want me to take you now?" Arizona was writhing in pleasure under Eliza's weight as the brunette teased her by slowly entering her using a finger and then retracting it back.

"Yes. Shit. Uhh. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard." Arizona said, moving her hips trying to get total contact with Eliza's hands. Eliza on the other hand, knew how she wanted to take her girlfriend, so she helped Arizona get up and kneel in front of her. Her own body against Arizona's back. Her right arm, across Arizona's torso, helping her for balance. Her left hand was still where Arizona wanted it to be.

"Spread them for me." Eliza whispered into Arizona's ear, sending shivers down to her spine and even made her wetter than she already was. Arizona obliged and spread her legs. Eliza teased and ran her finger along Arizona's core, receiving grunts and incoherent mumbles from Arizona.

"Please babe, stop teasing." Arizona begged, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back onto Eliza's shoulder giving Eliza the chance to kiss her lips.

Eliza slipped her fingers into Arizona making the blonde scream in pleasure. Eliza rested her mouth onto Arizona's shoulder, alternating from biting and kissing it to increase the blonde's sense. When she felt Arizona has adjusted to the intrusion, she started to fasten her pace. Going in and out of her slick folds. Hearing Arizona pant, whimpering, trying to control her pleasure was pushing Eliza,herself, to the edge.

"Uhhh. Eliza, faster please." Arizona asked and so Eliza did. She moved her hands faster, now positioning her thumb to be able to hit Arizona's bundle of nerves as she moves. "Yesss. You fuck me so good, baby." Arizona felt like her chest was going to explode, as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"You feel so good, Arizona." Eliza whispered to her ear before leaving kisses on her shoulder up to her neck once again.

"Yeah keep fucking me like that." Arizona urged Eliza as she clenched her core, sucking Eliza's fingers more. Eliza was caught off guard of what Arizona did and hearing Arizona curse and talk dirty was doing things to her body that she couldn't understand. Suddenly, she felt like grinding her own core against Arizona was enough to get her off.

After a couple more thrusts, Arizona reached her peak and she felt like she saw stars and she momentarily lost her hearing as she tried to catch her breath, her core still tingling. They both fell into bad still panting. Arizona looked at Eliza's heaving body.

"God, Eliza. That was amazing." Arizona said with a smile before placing an arm on Eliza's torso but she found her girlfriend eye's closed and jaws clenched. "Eliza, are you okay." she asked curious but Eliza held up a finger signaling Arizona to give her a minute leaving the blonde confused. It took Arizona a couple more seconds before she was able to catch on and widened her eyes in surprise. She waited for Eliza to open her eyes and met her own. "Did you just.." her question trailed off when Eliza blushed and nodded. "But I didn't even touch you."

"Well, guess what. Apparently, I just have to look at you and I'm a goner." Eliza joked and Arizona snuggled closer to her burying her face on the crook of her girlfriends neck, laying soft kisses.

"I'm glad last night finally happened." Arizona said nuzzling into Eliza's neck. Eliza couldn't contain the smile on her face. Hearing Arizona say that made her heart beat faster.

"I told you we could be something." she replied wrapping her arms around Arizona, as well.

* * *

At the hospital cafeteria, Amelia and Alex were currently sitting together enjoying lunch. They were working on 10 yr old girl with a brain tumor and was discussing it when Arizona placed her tray on the table. "Any good cases I could jump in?" Arizona asked, chirpier than the usual.

"What's got you so annoyingly happy?" Alex asked annoyed while placing fries into his mouth. When Arizona giggled like a school girl and blushed at the thought of what has gotten her so happy, Amelia almost jumped out of her seat.

"You did it, didn't you?" Amelia smirked at her friend, getting Alex curious.

"Did what?" Alex asked. Arizona just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"Robbins did the mcnasty with Minnick." Amelia stated before taking a swig of her coffee. Alex almost choked on his food at the sudden sharing.

"Amelia!" Arizona warned, realizing that Amelia could blow their cover. "I told you to.." but she was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. Secret love affair." Amelia rolled her eyes. "But I figured Alex knows coz he's like your best friend. He's like your Mark but you never slept with him."

"Ewww." Arizona exclaimed at the thought of her and Alex.

"Wait. You and Minnick? That's still happening?"

"Yeah. I mean she's my girlfriend."

"Wow, last time I checked you guys were just dating, now there are labels?" Alex teased his mentor gaining himself a laugh from Amelia and a slap in the arm from Arizona.

"And I'm guessing a lot of sex." Amelia muttered. Arizona glared at her and Alex winced. "What? I'm not getting any. You're not getting any." she directed it to Alex. "So I'll be living vicariously through someone who's getting some and right now it's Arizona."

"You're not getting information of how amazing the sex is until you talk to Owen." Arizona said convincing Amelia to fix her relationship with her husband but Amelia just made a face.

"And I don't want to hear information because she's like my sister so don't push it, Shepherd." Alex replied.

"Oh there's Eliza." Amelia pointed out from the lunch line. Eliza heard her name so she turned around and saw Arizona, Amelia and Alex at the table. Amelia waved for her to come sit with them but she hesitated so she only replied with a smile and sat alone on another table.

"Uhmm. Why is she sitting alone? I just waved at her to sit with us." Amelia asked confused of Eliza's behavior.

"You said so yourself, Amelia. Secret love affair." Arizona said with a sigh, picking on her food.

"And she's okay with that?" Alex asked, a bit unsure of that set up. "You, pretending like you don't like her?"

"I mean, yeah. She understands. She knows the crap I'm going to have to take if Richard finds out." Arizona said in an unsure tone as well, now wondering ,herself.

Amelia squinted her eyes and tried to read the situation. "Tell me, Robbins. Have you taken the girl out on a date?"

"Of course we've had dates." Arizona defensively replied. "What kind of a question is that?"

"She means out, Arizona. Like in public. In a restaurant. A movie theater." Alex interjected. The blonde tried to recall and then shook her head.

"What?" Amelia's voice was a whisper but her tone was stern.

"Hey. We don't have issues about it so leave it alone." Arizona's gaze drifted to Eliza. She was sitting alone eating and she looked sad. When their eyes met, Eliza just gave her a small smile before looking away.

"I hope, for your sake that she's really that cool with this coz I'd be pissed" Alex said before fixing his tray and getting back to work leaving Amelia staring at Arizona waiting for her to say something.

* * *

Eliza was currently by the surgical board when Arizona came up to her. "Hey." Arizona greeted her girlfriend in an enthusiastically low tone, not wanting people to hear.

"Hey." Eliza replied with the same tone.

"What's our plan tonight?" she asked while pretending to look at the surgical board to have an excuse at their proximity.

"What do you have in mind?" Eliza understood Arizona's decoy so she played along and so they started conversing in a very subtle way to avoid the prying ears of the hospital staff.

"I was thinking a movie and some ice cream?" Arizona suggested with a smile on her face. A flash of confusion washed over Eliza's face but she quickly shrugged it off and luckily since they weren't facing each other, Arizona didn't notice.

"Oh. My apartment?" Eliza clarified.

"Yeah." Arizona said nonchalantly giving Eliza her dimpled smile. "So movie and ice cream and then…" Arizona didn't continue her sentence but trailed off flirtatiously.

The ortho surgeon's mood definitely changed at the mention of sexy time. "Hmm. I like how you think Dr. Robbins." she flirted back and then they enjoyed their silent interaction.

This was all until Maggie Pierce came strutting towards Eliza ready to bite the brunette's head of with De Luca in tow. "Minnick!" Maggie didn't exactly scream but her tone was stern and very angry.

"Dr. Pierce. What can I do for you?" and of course Eliza was unfazed and still greeted with enthusiasm. Arizona pretended to be a bystander and just continued to overhear things from a safe distance.

"What is this I hear that you're asking De Luca, a third year resident to take the lead in a valve replacement? Tell me your joking." Maggie expressed her sentiment.

"We are already trying to enforce the second part of the program and a part of that is letting our residents take the lead in certain surgeries." Explaining to Maggie was useless at this point. Pierce hates her guts because of Webber and she rejected the program from the beginning but it was Eliza's responsibility to still fix the program with or without their help.

"And you're willing to risk a man's life just to get that point across?" sarcasm was dripping all over Maggie's voice and Eliza knew that this battle was not ending soon. As much as Arizona wanted to step in to defend Eliza, she knew it would make the cardio surgeon question her relationship with Eliza and later on, reveal the real nature of their relationship.

"But that's why you're going to be there as well to assist, in case something happens." Eliza argued but still Maggie wasn't having none of it. De Luca was just in the corner, unable to think of how to stop the bickering attendings.

"But a simple surgery could lead to a far more complicated one if I let a resident do it." Maggie was pissed and she wasn't going to budge. She looked around and saw Arizona standing by the board. "Arizona!" Maggie walked towards the blonde to ask for an opinion and now all three attendings were discussing.

"What can I do for you Dr. Pierce?" she said innocently, pretending she hasn't heard the conversation prior.

"Could you please explain to Dr. Minnick here how she's potentially endangering my patient's life by having a resident do the operation?" Arizona looked back and forth Maggie and Eliza not knowing how to pacify the situation. She took the patient's chart from Maggie and looked it over.

"Well, does De Luca have any experience with this procedure?" Arizona asked trying to remain neutral, professional and as fair as possible because at the end of the day, as a doctor, it's the patient care that matters more.

De Luca inserted himself in the conversation. "I do, Dr. Robbins." he simple answered.

"You mean you observed?" Arizona clarified while the other two attendings listen in.

"I did observe twice from the gallery, three times in the OR, and did assist once with Dr. Pierce a few weeks ago." he explained.

"You've only assisted in one?"Arizona was trying her best to make a sound judgment.

"Yes."

"See! He's not fit to do this yet." Maggie argued.

"But when will he be ready?" Eliza answered back.

The bickering went back and forth and Arizona was battling with her head about what to do.

"Robbins, help me here." Maggie asked for assistance and waited for Arizona to back her up and Eliza was waiting as well for Arizona to help her get through Maggie.

"I..uh.." she stuttered and looked back and forth the two, knowing that she will potentially piss someone off. "I think..uh.. I think Dr. Pierce is right." she looked apologetically at Eliza for backing up Maggie. "I think he's not prepared enough to take the lead." Eliza furrowed her eyebrows, shocked that her girlfriend didn't take her side. "But what we can do is have him assist again, for the experience." Arizona suggested to make the situation a win-win.

"I could do that. Thank you, Dr. Robbins." the cardio replied. "See Dr. Minnick, we got everything under controlled here. We don't need you." Maggie said smugly before walking away with Andrew leaving Arizona and Eliza alone again.

Arizona looked at Eliza and saw that her girlfriend wasn't really happy right now. "Eliza." she started but her girlfriend automatically brushed her off.

"Save it. Of course your taking her side. Wouldn't want anyone thinking you like me, right?" Eliza said bitterly, uttering the last part in a lower tone but more emphasized. She started to walk away from Arizona, rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Eliza, you know that's not what this is about. I made a judgment call that I would have exactly made even if it wasn't you and Maggie." she tried to explain but Eliza wasn't having it. Arizona pulled her into an on call room to be able to freely discuss the issue.

"And this is not even about the surgery." Eliza admitted.

"Then what is it about?" Arizona asked, lost as to why they're fighting if work wasn't even the issue. When Eliza realized that Arizona wasn't getting her she just dismissed the entire thing.

"You know what, forget it." she said in annoyed tone. She tried to get out of the room but Arizona blocked her.

"Come on, talk to me."

"I don't want to do this right now, or today. Let's just, not." Eliza solemnly said, not wanting to make things worse than it already is.

"What about our plans tonight?"

"I think it's best if we just cancel it."

"Eliza.." Arizona wanted to try to reason with her but Eliza has made up her mind.

"Have a good day, Dr. Robbins."


	12. Chapter 12

Eliza was in a cusp of a pissed off and a sad mood. She was walking around the hospital sulking and she didn't exactly have friends to rant to. She was on her way to her office when she ran into Amelia who was on her way to the elevators to go home. "Hey, what's up?" Amelia asked nicely with a smile.

"Nothing much, Dr. Shepherd." she replied formally, confusing Amelia.

Amelia let out a soft laugh. "You know you can call me Amelia,right?" she reminded the ortho surgeon who seemed to be uncomfortable talking to her. When Amelia noticed the uneasy expression on Eliza's face, her curiosity peaked and actually got concerned. "Why don't we go to your office? I think we need to have a conversation." she suggested, feeling that this conversation was not for the hallway.

They entered Eliza's office and still the ortho was sulking and pouting towards her chair while Amelia settled on the office couch. "What happened to your usual chirpy self? Did Arizona get all the perk today?" she tried to tease but she saw the other's eyebrows furrowed upon the mention of Arizona's name. "Okay, that reaction at the mention of your girlfriend's name is not what I was expecting." she said knowing she struck a nerve. "Can you just tell me what's wrong, unless you want to play the guessing game all day?" she knows Eliza's was hesitating to share because technically this would be their first one-on-one conversation.

"Aren't the others going to bite your head off for talking to me?" Eliza asked, concerned for Amelia. "I'm already someone's secret so I don't want you to have the same problem." she said in a somehow neutral yet sad tone.

From that statement alone, Amelia has unlocked the issue. "So that's it, huh?" she started cautiously, unsure of how Eliza might react. For all she knows, she might unlock an emotional monster. "You having difficulty with your set up with Arizona?" Amelia knew this was bound to happen especially after Alex said it out loud during their lunch with Arizona.

"I probably shouldn't say anything." Eliza didn't feel like sharing right now because she herself was confused of what was going through her head.

"Come on, I already told you, I'm your friend. Everyone else is being a child about this situation and I'm not getting in on that. So I don't really give a crap right now if they give me shit about talking to you." Amelia explained. "When I got here, some of them didn't like me either because they like my brother more. Heck, I don't even get along with my own husband right now so trust me, when I say I'm your friend, I mean it."

"I appreciate that. I don't really have anyone around here." Eliza replied. "I mean I have Arizona but I only have her in the 4 walls of my apartment. Beyond that door, I'm alone again."

"Well, you got me now and Alex." Amelia informed her proudly. "I know he may come off as cold or something but he's a good friend and don't worry he'll be the one to kick some sense into Arizona."

"I mean, I know what I was getting into when I started dating her so when she asked me to keep it a secret, I seriously didn't mind but then I realized that I want to be able to take her out on a date, like at a restaurant and not in my apartment. Heck, I haven't been to her place because she has a roommate. I want to be able to have lunch with her at the cafeteria and I want to be able to hold her hand walking before walking into the hospital doors and not have to wait five minutes before walking in because people would have questions. I want to be able to talk to her and laugh with her at the corridors or in the OR without having to filter our conversation or mind who was listening. I want to be able to kiss her anytime that I want without having to look at who could be watching. I want to be able to tell her I love without the fear that our bubble is going to burst and it will pop right in front of my face and all this would be gone." Eliza said in an almost haste rant until hers and Amelia's eyes popped wide open and a few seconds later Eliza herself, caught on to what has come out of her mouth.

"Did you…uhm.. did you just admit to me that you're in love with Arizona?" she asked in surprise, excited at the first hand knowledge.

"Oh my god! I love her." Eliza felt like she had to say her epiphany out loud to believe that it came out of her mouth. "Oh God, what am I going to do. I'm in love with her. Kocham ja, ale w zasadzie jest jej brudna tajemnica. To tylko sprawia, ze jest bardziej skomplikowane niz to juz jest." Now, she started busting her polish skills and Amelia was getting intensely confused. _(_ _I love her but I'm basically her dirty secret. This just makes it more complicated than it already is.)_

"Now, I'm getting what Arizona said about bilingual." Amelia muttered to herself, watching Eliza pace back and forth still speaking to herself, trying to grasp the idea that she just openly admitted that she was in love with Arizona. Amelia has had enough of her ranting so she stood up and stopped Eliza from pacing.

"Stop it! First of all, I don't understand what you're saying so I can't really give any input. Switch back to English please and second, I'm off now so let's leave this place and talk elsewhere."

"Okay, Joe's? I need a drink or two or five." she admitted, needing to calm her nerves but Amelia winced at the suggestion.

"I'm a recovering alcoholic." Amelia casually shared like it was the most basic information a person shares. Eliza eyes widened in shock, unaware of the information.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She immediately apologized for how insensitive her offer was.

Amelia brushed it off like a champ and took Eliza's arm. "Now you know something embarrassing about me and I know you're in love with Arizona. See, now we're best friends." Amelia joked.

* * *

They settled into going to Eliza's apartment because she didn't want feel like running into Arizona anywhere near the hospital as well the other attendings who were totally hating her guts.

"Maggie said that?" Amelia asked as Eliza told her of what happened between her and Maggie while digging into the assorted cartons of ice cream on the counter.

"Yeah. She said you guys didn't need me and Arizona just stood there and did nothing." she sadly shared. "I wasn't expecting her to tell Pierce off, I just thought she'd stop her at least or make her walk away but she just stood there."

"So what are you going to do now?" Eliza just shrugged because she honestly didn't know what to do. "Have you expressed these to Arizona? That you don't want to be a secret anymore?" Eliza shook her head.

"I just don't want to be that person who gets her into so much drama. You know?" Amelia nodded. "These are her friends, her family, basically her whole support system we're talking about here. She has lost so much and I don't want to be the reason she loses more people she cares about. I don't want it to come down to a choice. Me or them." her mind was swirling with all these irrational solutions to her problem "I love her too much to do that to her."

"What now?"

"I avoid her. Obviously, she's not ready to let people know and I can't keep feeling this way about our relationship. I don't want to push her to out us just because I need it. Maybe it's best that I stay away from her while I still can." she concluded with sadness. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"What!" Amelia exclaimed with full conviction. "You just admitted to yourself and to me that you love her and now you want to break up with her? Where is the sense in that?"

"I told you that I love her but I can also see that me and her is going to cause a lot of problems on her end so it's better to end it now before I get too invested. Because if I let this go on, I'll just fall deeper and that would hurt for worse than what I'm feeling now."

"You aren't even going to tell her how you really feel?" she asked in an urging manner. Amelia understands where Eliza was coming from but at the same time she knows that there are things worth trying or fighting for.

"It would just complicate things even more. Plus, I don't even know if she feels the same way. It may be too soon for her. We've only been seeing each other for almost 3 months now."

"What if she stops you?" Amelia counter argued. "What if she outs your relationship because you're breaking up with her?" that made Eliza think. If Arizona does that, her sacrifice would mean nothing because what she wanted to prevent was having Arizona lose her friends. When Amelia sensed the hesitation, she decided to inject her lecture. "Maybe a break up is a bit too much right now, your emotions are dictating your thoughts. I get the avoiding part. You're angry and you're frustrated for being kept a secret and I totally understand that." she empathized with her friend. "But what you guys have, it's something good. I haven't seen Arizona smile like that in a while and I know you're the reason behind it and obviously she's making you happy as much as she's driving you crazy." Amelia joked and earned a chuckle from Eliza. "But seriously, don't run because it's getting tough. Trust me when I say it will make things ten times worse."

"You spoke to Owen yet?" Eliza took a chance and ask. Amelia has been helping her deal so it was only fair that she tries to return the favor.

The neuro surgeon shook her head. "We had a disagreement and I didn't want to talk so I ran and like I told you, it made things worse because now he's mad and I don't even know how to talk to him."

"Maybe you should start trying. You might not get it right but at least he'll see you try." Eliza meekly suggested.

"Yeah. Just trying to gain more courage for what's to come but.." Amelia looked at Eliza with a knowing smile. "You should take your own advice. Talk to Arizona about what you're feeling."

Eliza took her cellphone out from her pocket and saw all the messages Arizona left her, together with some voice mails. She opened one and put it on speaker while Amelia continued to eat her ice cream.

"Eliza, I know you're mad but please don't shut me out." Eliza heard Arizona sniffing so it means she's crying and it breaks her heart to know that she made her girlfriend cry. "Please talk to me. Even if you want to shout at me or tell me everything I've been doing wrong, I'll take it. Just don't ignore me." There was more sniffing and Eliza felt like she was being gutted and she felt guilty for not cutting Arizona more slack. "I just got you. I'm no where ready to lose you. So please, call me." the message ended and she knew what she had to do.

"You can stay here. I'll go…" Eliza knew she wanted to see Arizona but she wasn't sure how to exactly. Amelia cut her off and nodded to the direction of the door.

"Go get your girl." Amelia urged before Eliza went running out.

* * *

Eliza drove to Arizona's house. She knew it was risky. It was a long shot. De Luca most probably would be there. Her thoughts are so messed up right now. She walked up to the front door but still doubting her next move. She raised her hand to knock on the door but talked herself out of it. "You have to do this." she told herself. She tried again but before she could even knock, the front door opened and revealed De Luca.

"De Luca!" she said surprised. She's been caught. Now, she was racking her brain, thinking of an excuse for her presence. "I..uh…uhmm…" she searched for a valid excuse but found none.

"Arizona's out back." He stated factually. Eliza questioned his answer, wondering how he knew it was Arizona she will be looking for. "She told me." he said as if the older surgeon asked him something. "It's not everyday I find her crying in the living room plus your on call room rendezvous, not so sneaky." He answered all her silent queries. "I'm going to the hospital, I just got paged. I trust that I can leave her with you." Eliza nodded and quickly thanked De Luca before entering the house.

It was funny to Eliza how De Luca just let her in without even pointing her to the direction of where to find Arizona. It was her first time entering the blonde's place even after dating her for 3 months. She tried her best to be resourceful in finding the right direction, observing the place as she goes.

It took her a couple of minutes to get to the yard at the back of the house. There she saw Arizona sitting at the steps, a glass of wine beside her, in her hands a cigarette stick and a lighter which she was skillfully playing with.

"I told you that thing will kill you." Eliza said to make her presence known. Arizona quickly looked over her shoulder to see who spoke and was surprised to see Eliza standing there. "Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

_There she saw Arizona sitting at the steps, a glass of wine beside her, in her hands a cigarette stick and a lighter which she was skillfully playing with._

" _I told you that thing will kill you." Eliza said to make her presence known. Arizona quickly looked over her shoulder to see who spoke and was surprised to see Eliza standing there. "Hi."_

Arizona was definitely surprised to see Eliza in her presence. She knew that Eliza was mad at her and it took her a couple of hours before she realized what the problem was and it made her feel shitty and guilty for making her girlfriend feel that way. So she decided to cry about it while trying to contact Eliza, only to be received by her voice mail. De Luca found her on the couch bawling her eyes out and she had to confide on someone, so she did. The young resident remained quiet but empathized with her. She knew he won't say anything to anyone so she didn't worry. Arizona decided to sit out in her yard with a glass of wine, a cigarette stick and lighter at hand.

Eliza's stomach turned and her heart dropped at the sight of Arizona's tear strained face. It was obvious that she's been crying for quite some time. She hates to be the reason for those tears. She hates the fact that Arizona was in this situation because of her. She walked towards her girlfriend while Arizona didn't move, unsure of what will happen.

When the brunette was close enough she took in Arizona's face before grabbing the cancer stick from her hand and throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Arizona let her. "I'm sorry." Arizona solemnly said before letting a few tears fall from her blue eyes. Eliza quickly brushed her tears away with her thumb.

"Please don't cry." Eliza said trying to stop Arizona's tears from falling. The blonde yearned the contact. Being separated for almost a day knowing Eliza was mad at her took a toll on her emotions. It took her a long time to care for someone and feel this way again and she can't bear the thought of losing it again.

"Can I hug you?" Arizona asked shyly, hoping with every fiber of her being that Eliza agrees. She tried her best to avoid those green eyes because she knows she will lose it upon seeing what they truly convey. Instead of giving an answer, Eliza wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso and the peds surgeon melted into the embrace. She started crying into Eliza's chest while Eliza ran her hand up and down Arizona's back to calm her down. "I thought you were never going to talk to me again." she said looking into Eliza's face. Worry, evident on her own face "I thought you were going to break up with me." she searched for Eliza's eyes which was avoiding her and then it hit Arizona and she saw everything she feared. This was exactly why she didn't want to look into those eyes. They've always been honest. And now Arizona sees the painful truth. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

"I have thought about it.." Eliza started, recalling her conversation with Amelia. Her voice trailed unsure of how to carry on, wanting to choose the right words to explain her feelings. This was the tough part of split minute decisions, she was unsure of what to say. Arizona started to tear up again. "Arizona, let's face it, we're in a very complicated situation." she tried to explain. "Hiding and secrets. This is like being back in the closet Arizona, but this time there's two of us in that closet. At first, it was fun and exciting because we had each other to ourselves with so much to discover. We were in our own perfect world, where nothing matters but us, what we want, what we feel. But as time pass, the closet is becoming too small, too suffocating, too dark for us. And I wanted to bear with it. I tried." It was Eliza's tears now that made it presence. "Please believe that I tried so hard to be okay, to be content, to feel complete but it's so damn difficult. It's so hard to not have feelings for you outside of our bubble, outside of our closet. It's so hard to pretend not to like you when we're in other people's presence and I always thought we were just giving them time but obviously they still hate me and I wonder, am I going to be your secret forever? How long will I have to wait to be acknowledged?" She sniffed and tried to control the shaking in her voice. "And trust me, I'm not some needy bitch who needs affirmation, but I can't help feeling this way. I don't know what to do and how to deal with what I'm feeling. I don't want to be your secret anymore. I can't do that anymore because it hurts. It hurts too much." The blonde immediately interjected.

"I'll tell them. Tomorrow. I will tell them tomorrow about us." Arizona said trying to convince Eliza to give her a chance. "Please, babe. I will tell them as soon as possible. If that's what you want, I'll do it." Taking Eliza's hands and holding them as tight as possible.

Eliza shook her head. "That's the thing Arizona. I don't want you to do it because it's what you need to do for me, I want you to do it because it's also what you want." she said, also holding Arizona's hands. "I'm not breaking up with you. I'm far into deep to let you go just like that." she stated making Arizona release her breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "But I think we need a break, a little space." she continued, confusing her girlfriend.

"What do you mean? Eliza, please. Let's just fix this." Arizona said, her tears starting to well up again. Her grip on Eliza's hand grew tighter, afraid that Eliza would pull away.

"I just need a little time. I need to deal with my feelings right now and you need to deal with yours as well. I'm not telling you to tell them about us but I need you think about what you want." Eliza released her hand from Arizona's grip and placed one on the blonde's cheek after tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I want you." Arizona honestly said, leaning into her girlfriend's hand. "You're all I want." Eliza's heart broke at the sound of Arizona's plea.

"I want nothing but to be with you too but at the moment, I have all these feelings that I have to deal with. I can't be a secret anymore but I also don't want you to do something you don't want to." she said trying to choke back the tears. "I would never want to come between you and your friends. I will never make you choose." she tried her best to explain where she was coming from. "I just have to fix myself and try to go back to that place we were before, where I was ready to wait for you to be ready. Where what you need came before what I need." Eliza wanted Arizona to know that as much as they both have their faults, it was her issues that needs to be attended to and not Arizona's. It was her strong feelings for the blonde that she has to deal with that maybe the time apart would make her realize that Arizona was more important than her need to be not a secret.

Eliza took a step closer, leaning her forehead against Arizona's, both closing their eyes to take in the contact. "Please don't do this." Arizona begged in an almost whisper.

"I have to. I need this, even just for a while."

"I can't lose you."

"You're not losing me. I'm just going to try to fix me." Eliza placed a soft kissed on Arizona's forehead making the blonde squeeze her eyes shut harder, releasing tears. "Please take care of yourself."

And with that Eliza completely pulled away and left Arizona.

* * *

At the hospital, it has been a couple of days since Eliza and Arizona took a break. Both surgeons looked devastated, while the others didn't care about Eliza, they noticed Arizona and how her new found perk was suddenly gone. Both we're trying to avoid each other at all costs because the last thing they need right now is to be in the same room.

Alex has been constantly checking in on Arizona while it was Amelia who became Eliza's support system since they were the only ones who knew about the relationship.

Alex and Arizona were at the cafeteria as the younger surgeon forced fed his mentor. "You have got to eat something." he said sounding annoyed watching Arizona play with her food.

"I'm not hungry." Arizona said in a low voice. She wasn't up for any argument and she wasn't in the mood for anything else actually.

"You haven't eaten properly in 3 days. You're going to get sick." he reminded her like a concerned father.

Arizona scoffed. "Maybe she'll talk to me if I get sick." she answered with sadness. Alex sighed loudly, not knowing what to do to get through to Arizona. "Is this how she felt?" she asked to no one in particular, looking at Eliza who was at the other table with Amelia. "Is this how it feels like to be a secret, to be invisible?"

On the other hand, Eliza and Amelia were sitting on a table far enough from Arizona and Alex. Amelia was having the same problems with Eliza. "You seriously need to do something about this." Amelia told the ortho surgeon.

"I'm at a lost here. When did love become so complicated?" Eliza asked rhetorically, playing with her food.

Amelia raised her eyebrow at her friend. "When the hell did love become not complicated? If it's not complicated, it's not love." she lectured her friend, taking a bite of her own food.

"Aren't you sisters going to bite your head off? You're having lunch with me, in public." Eliza nodded to the direction of Meredith and Maggie sitting on the other side of the room.

"Owen called Switzerland so, as his wife, I'm being Switzerland with him." Amelia said shrugging her shoulders. It was now Eliza's turn to raise her eyebrow at her friend. "What?" Amelia asked.

"You talked to Owen?" Eliza asked surprised at Amelia's sudden sharing.

"Yeah, we're working things out. That's all I'm saying." she cut her story short not wanting to get into detail.

"Good for you. At least one of us is getting back on track." Eliza continued to pick on her food.

Both tables remained silent until the entire cafeteria's attention was stolen by the voices of Jackson Avery and April Kepner. The red head being chased by her ex-husband across the cafeteria.

"What is so damn difficult about it?" Jackson asked, demanding an answer from April.

"Let's not do this here, Jackson." April lowly said, trying to pacify the scene.

"Then where? At home? Where you avoid me?" Now, everyone's attention was at them. "What do I have to do? What do you want me to do?"

"Jackson.." April tried again but failed. Ever since their moment in Montana, where Jackson received closure from his father, something changed between them and both were in a dilemma.

Jackson ignored April's plea and took one of the chairs, used it as a platform. "I will do it here." Jackson said, earning a shaking head from April. "I will tell everyone in this room that I want you back." his voice was getting louder and louder. "I will tell everyone that I was stupid for breaking us and that I want my wife back. I want everyone to know that I am in love with you, April Kepner and it's a secret I don't want to keep anymore. That I never stopped loving you and I will always love you no matter how many times we both screw up." he announced looking into April's eyes, not caring who was watching or who was listening.

Jackson's declaration of love hit a lot of nerve for Arizona and Eliza. Their eyes crossed paths and Arizona could swear that she saw tears in Eliza's eyes before the brunette stood up and walked away. This was the point Arizona knew she had to do something. Something to prove to Eliza that she was worth it but as per usual, Eliza had other plans.

* * *

A/N: Dont kill me, I have a plan. But i'd also love to hear your suggestions and comments!


	14. Chapter 14

HELLOOOOO! I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Got a little bit pre-occupied with work and had stuff going on so this was a slow paced writing. I would like to thank everyone who has been continually reading this and has been leaving comments and suggestions. I seriously appreciate it. Btw, I try my best to reply to your comments through private messages so check those out, I love to chat. :) Also, ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Keep 'em coming. This chapter may or may be the turning point of the story. So here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. JCappers thank you for always plugging this on twitter.

* * *

After Jackson and April's scene at the cafeteria, Arizona knew that she had to do something for Eliza. Something to fix the mess that they were in. After performing a surgery, she was walking through the halls of the hospital when she bumped into the person that she had in mind.

Richard Webber has been a good friend to Arizona, ever since her split with Callie. He was there to give her wisdom about life, as well as profession and he also became a good friend and wing man to the blonde. To Arizona, the least she could do for Richard, during this power struggle with Bailey, was to have his back. And she did. Falling for Eliza Minnick was nowhere in Arizona's plan. It was something spontaneous and instantaneous as well. It wasn't something she could control. She fell for Eliza and she fell hard, to a point of no return. But her feelings for Eliza didn't change her mind that Webber was wronged and blind sided by Bailey for the sudden change. It might sound off since she kept her relationship with Eliza a secret but she did remain loyal to Richard.

"Hey, Richard." Arizona greeted the older surgeon with a smile. Not her usual magic smile, just a small smile to keep things pleasant as they both settled by the nurse station.

"Hey there, Robbins. How was surgery?" He asked. It was a habit that Richard hasn't shaken off ever since his stint as chief. He still feels like he has to take care of everyone, including his attendings.

"It was great. Just a routine procedure." Arizona replied while updating the chart she was holding. When he just replied with a nod, the air of silence gave Arizona the chance to inject the conversation she had in mind. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Minnick." she said casually.

Richard gave a small chuckle. "You heard huh?" he said with a smile. "All I can say is it's about damn time?" The peds surgeon started to wonder what her friend was saying.

"Heard what?" she clarified, completely clueless of what he was talking about.

"Well, you know how the rumor mill goes here. And rumor has it that she went into Bailey's office this afternoon to quit so I guess we have won this civil war." He proudly said giving her a big smile and a small fist pump to the air. "We put up a good fight, Robbins. Thanks for having my back." Richard said before giving her a small pat on the back and walking away.

Hearing that news almost made Arizona world crumble. Eliza was leaving and it was all because of her. It was all because of her stupid fears. There were a million things running through her head right now. A million things she wants to say, she wants to do. She had to do something but somehow her feet were stoned to the ground, unable to move. After a couple more minutes of racking her brain of something rational to do, she bolted out of the hospital and to the place where she can get her answers.

Almost out of breath, she knocked on the door. More of banged on the door. She needed the answers to her questions now and there was this sensation that she felt that if she doesn't get them instantly, both her brain and her heart going to explode from working itself into an overdrive.

When the door opened after multiple knocks she was faced with the tear strained face of her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" Eliza quickly asked, taking in the sudden presence of Arizona on her doorstep, noticing that the blonde was catching her breath, her face contorted into confusion. Arizona, on the other hand, saw a suitcase by the living room couch which confirmed her fear. Eliza was leaving.

Before Eliza could get any other word in, Arizona threw herself onto her girlfriend and hugged her, tighter than any other hug she gave out before. Eliza was taken back, so it took her a couple of seconds before she wrapped her arms around Arizona and that was when she realized the blonde was crying into her shoulder. There were no words coming out from her, she was just crying.

They stood at the doorway hugging each other for a few minutes, Eliza's hand running up and down her girlfriend's back to comfort her. "Don't go." That was all Eliza heard from the muffled voice Arizona had in between her sobs and cry. "Please, don't go." As Arizona uttered those words, she strengthen her grip around Eliza, not wanting to give the brunette a chance to let go.

"Arizona.." Eliza started to speak, trying to release herself from the embrace but as she tried the tighter Arizona held her.

"I was going to tell him today, but he told me you were leaving." she said cutting off Eliza. "You said, you just needed space and I'm willing to give you all the space you need but I can't let you leave. I can't let you walk out of my life. Not without one hell of a fight."

"Arizona.." Eliza tried again to release herself but still Arizona won't budge. "Arizona, I kind of need that space at this very moment." she said pertaining to the tight embrace they were locked in. The peds surgeon slowly released her but was still cautious in giving her all the space.

"Where are you going?"

"Boston." Eliza simply replied waiting for Arizona's reaction. The blonde nodded in understanding and tried her best to blink the tears away but as usual, her emotions betrayed her. Upon, realizing that she was yet again making her girlfriend cry Eliza clarified the situation. "It's for a job interview. A potential attending position, as well as a residency program director."

"So you are leaving." Arizona stated, letting the news sink in to let her brain absorb the information that her girlfriend was moving to another state because she screwed up.

"I asked Bailey to give me 4 days to go to Boston. I'm coming back after that. My contract here isn't done yet." she naturally informed Arizona, waiting for a reaction.

"So you're not leaving?" she asked in clarification.

"No." she quickly countered. "Or at least not yet." Eliza honestly answered. "My contract is up in a month, I have to be realistic here. They will not let me stay, so I have to make a plan."

"But where am I in your plan, Eliza?" Arizona asked, needing to know her place in Eliza's life. A part of her cursed herself because she was pretty sure that this was how she was making Eliza feel, the past 3 months. "Were you just going to leave after a month and have me as a distant memory?"

"Of course not."Eliza immediately replied. "To be honest, I haven't thought this through. I don't have a concrete plan yet. I just need a fall back because my first plan will always be where I can be with you." Eliza explained placing a hand on Arizona's cheek, trying to make her feel the sincerity in her words. "But life doesn't always give us what we want so we have to be practical."

Arizona understood where Eliza was coming from, doesn't mean she likes the idea, but she definitely understand. "When do you leave for Boston?"

"Tomorrow, before lunch." Eliza informed.

"Can I stay with you, tonight?" The permission Arizona asked for had a hint of pleading. She needed to be with Eliza right now. She wanted to make use of the time they have together to it's full capacity rather than spending it apart. "Just tonight."

Eliza thought it over but she knew the answer at once. She knows she needed Arizona, as well. "I won't have it any other way." she gave the blonde a smile before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Lying in bed, Arizona held Eliza tight. She tried to fight back the tears that kept coming but things were taking a toll on her. They both lie awake, not wanting to let go of the moment. Eliza was running her hand through Arizona's hair deep in thought of what she can do to be able to stay with Arizona but at the same keep her career at the pace it was going. She is a brilliant surgeon, she's in demand but she also knew that even with those facts in check, Grey Sloan Memorial has no place for her.

"I still want to tell them." Arizona broke the silence.

"You don't have to." Eliza replied sincerely. "If I'm leaving in a month, there's no point in turning the place against you for no reason."

"That's the point." Arizona interjected. "I'm not letting you leave without a fight." she said letting tears start up again. "I will tell them and explain to them why you need to stay. You're an amazing surgeon and you're program is really helping." Arizona listed down all the professional reasons why Eliza should stay. "Plus, I need you here." her voice started to break once more. "Because the things I feel for you is not something I can just let go of." Arizona's voice trembled. "If it's something you can do, I can't."

Eliza shifted her buddy so she could fully wrap her arms around Arizona and kissed her forehead. "Never think for a second that I want to leave you." Eliza eyes were also starting to get clouded by the tears that were threatening to fall. "You have no idea how much it hurts me inside that I can't have all of you." She took a short pause. "I don't want to leave. I don't' want you to think that. I don't want to leave you because I'm so in love with you, Arizona Robbins that I can't even begin to think how I can function without you." Eliza has been struggling to hold back her feelings with Arizona so she let the moment dictate her. She felt Arizona tense in her arms at the exact moment she told her she loves her. She didn't expect the blonde to say it back but it felt good to say it. "I told you from the start that you have the power to break me, and it's breaking me to know how much I love you but at the same time, feel like what we're doing is wrong." Her tears have started to cascade though her face. "Amelia said that if it's not complicated, it's not love but then I thought, it's supposed to be simple between you and me. We're happy together. We're great together. The feelings go both ways but why is everything so complicated?"she sniffed and tried to control her breathing. Arizona still remained silent. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, what we have is real. That I fell in love with you and that's the a fact that I will carry with me." Eliza concluded before enveloping Arizona into a tighter hug. Both remained silent after that and just felt each others presence. Not long after, both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

The few days later, Arizona went to the hospital for her shift but her mind was flying elsewhere, knowing that Eliza was on her trip to Boston, possibly to get a job that would end their relationship. She was practically walking around the hospital like a zombie. She felt like she was always about to break down. There's was a constant stinging pain in her chest that makes breathing hard and it doesn't help that her tears keep on betraying her. She has lost count of how many times she had to excuse herself to go to a stock room or on call room and have a good cry for 5 minutes before carrying on pretending nothing's wrong.

"Arizona!" Amelia called out from the end of the corridor, running to catch up with her friend. When Amelia saw Arizona's state she knew that it had something to do with Eliza. "How are you doing?" she asked, concerned for her friends' relationship. She's been noticing Arizona the past few days and how she looked so dejected.

"I feel like crap." Arizona was thankful for Alex and Amelia, even Andrew, for having her back ever since they found out about her relationship with Eliza. At least she could talk to someone about her dilemma. "Her interview's today."

"Boston." Amelia said confirming that she knew about Eliza's trip. "You think she'll take it? I mean there's no question if she'll get it. Obviously she will."

"I really don't know. I hope not." she said leaning on a wall behind her, feeling as exhausted as ever. "She told me she loves me." she said, looking at Amelia.

"So she actually did it." Amelia chuckled a little remembering the day Eliza's eureka moment in front of her and how she switched into a whole new vocabulary.

"You knew?" Arizona asked curiously, surprised. Amelia nodded and gave Arizona a small smile.

"She realized after your fight. She was trying to sort her head out and in result she sorted her feelings out." Amelia explained. "She originally didn't want to tell you because she doesn't want to force you to publicize your relationship because of that. She really cares for you, Arizona."

Arizona blinked away the tears that were about to fall. "I know that. And I hope I could make her feel the same way."

"She knows that. She just doesn't want you to lose most of the people you love for choosing her." Amelia advocated for Eliza. "So what did you say when she said she loves you?" Amelia saw the hesitation the washed over Arizona's face. "You said it back, right?" Arizona shook her head. "What?" Amelia's tone went higher than the usual.

"I said nothing." Arizona admitted, realizing what had transpired that night Eliza told her she loves her.

"You let her go to Boston…" Amelia started a quick lecture. "..for a job that she could potentially take.." Arizona started to cringe. "…without saying you love her too?" Amelia clarified. Arizona stammered to answer because she realized her mistake. Amelia's pager went off. "We'll talk later." she said before darting off to the pit.

Arizona walked to the attendings lounge and sat on the sofa. She felt like today was hell. Everything running through her mind was not helping her cope with the physical stress work gave her. She kept on thinking about Eliza and her interview. She quickly got her phone from her pocket and saw that there was a message notification. She quickly opened it hoping it was from Eliza. She felt like smiling when she saw that it was indeed from her. She pressed on the message and read it.

' _I got the job.'_

Without noticing, a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt all her fears come to life and then before she knew it she was crying her eyes out.

Richard Webber walking into the attendings lounge, intending to refresh himself with a cup of coffee but was surprised to see his friend crying. It worried him to see Arizona so distraught, so he went and sat beside her, rubbing her back for comfort.

"What's the problem?" he asked, wanting to help Arizona feel better. He has seen Arizona's ups and downs and lately he knows she's been doing better than how she was post break up with Callie. "You can tell me." he urged her to speak.

"She's leaving." was the only thing Arizona said before completely breaking down.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! First, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I just got crazy busy with work and it doesn't help that Shonda is killing me with suspense with these Ariliza scenes. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments and messages on the review section and even to those who leave some on twitter. Thaaaankk youuu. Special shout out to Thea. Heeey! I noticed you. I wanted to reply to your comments but you're logged on as a guest so I can't send you a message but heey. Just so you know I'm also in the Philippines so yeah. HAHAHA. Also, thank you to everyone who's been sending love from all over the world. I seriously appreciate it.**_

 _ **On another note, I have recently discovered that google translate has betrayed me and my Polish translation was trash. HAHAHA. Thank you though to Zoulous, who informed me and offered help. Thank youuu. I'll come to you for help next time. ;) ENJOY READING!**_

* * *

It took Richard a couple of minutes before the truth caught up with him. He just realized that Arizona was crying because of Minnick's departure or potential departure. There was a part of him that wanted to confront Arizona and ask her questions but the peds surgeon gave him no chance, as she sobbed uncontrollably into his arms. Apart from that, all he heard were a couple of 'I'm sorry' being mumble in between sobs. He let her cry since he felt her need for it and this went on for quite some time until Amelia entered the lounge with Alex in tow. Richard let go of Arizona and let the two younger surgeons take over as he left the room.

"What happened?" Amelia asked worried, sitting next to Arizona and taking over Richard's place. Alex sat opposite to them being his usual quiet self in times of crisis, until his voice was needed.

"She's leaving." Arizona croaked through her sobs.

"Did she say that?"Amelia clarified, trying to dissect the situation. She was very familiar with the scenario of jumping into conclusions so she didn't want her friend to end up making the same assumptions she has done before.

"She got the job." Arizona shared Eliza's news with her friends.

"Arizona, she might have gotten the job but that doesn't mean she's leaving." Amelia tried her best to pacify her friend, trying to reason with her. "We've talked about this. We both said it's a sure thing that she'd get the job but that doesn't mean that she going to up and leave."

"Does Webber know?" Alex suddenly asked, remembering Richard's presence from earlier.

Arizona shook her her head and shrugged her shoulders. The past couple of minutes have been a blur to her. She doesn't really know how Richard reacted. "I don't know. I didn't tell him directly but I think he knows."

"Well, if he does know, he stayed to comfort you so I guess it isn't so bad." Alex said. When Arizona didn't reply, her friends knew that her mind was working into an overdrive.

"Hey." Amelia uttered, trying to get Arizona's attention. "Look, she'll be back tomorrow. You can talk it out with her. You don't have to jump into conclusions right now." Arizona nodded, taking comfort from her friends. "What's important is you communicate with each other. Talk it out." Amelia emphasized. "As of the moment, it looks like you have a bigger fish to fry." Referring to Richard's knowledge of the relationship.

* * *

Arizona was walking along the corridor on her way out of the hospital when she passed by one of the conference rooms and saw Richard sitting along going over some charts. It's been a long stressful day but she felt the need to do this. She had to do it for herself, for Richard, and especially for Eliza, whom she's been hurting by prolonging the situation. She took a deep breath in, adjusted her purse from her shoulder and opened the door.

"Knock, knock." she said upon opening the door and announcing her entrance. Richard looked up from the papers he was busy reading and acknowledged the blonde's presence.

"Hey. Feeling better?" he asked neutrally. Arizona couldn't read if he was mad or if he was disappointed, he was just neutral. So Arizona took a chance and sat down across him.

"A bit better. Thank you for earlier." she was unsure of how to ask him what he knows but at the same time there was something telling her that he does know.

"Anytime." he replied trying to go back to the paper work he was doing. There was a brief moment of silence that neither of them wanted to breach.

"I didn't mean to fall for her." she said trying to get Richard's attention again. She saw how Webber sighed and closed his eyes as he exhaled loudly. It seemed like he was avoiding the conversation but at the same time it sounded like it was a confirmation that he didn't to believe. "Eliza." Arizona clarified, making sure they were on the same page. The senior surgeon didn't respond but didn't dismiss her as well so she continued. "I tried not to. I tried hard." Arizona tried to emphasize the part that she tried. "I fought the feelings for quite some time. I tried to to hate her, I tried to ignore her, I tried to be mean to her but still I fell for her." She explained further.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked, not asking of her reason for telling but her timing of telling. "Why am I hearing about this, just now?"

"I was scared." Arizona admitted, her voice shaking, feeling like she was going to cry again. "Everyone hated her. Everyone wanted her out but I got to know her and she's this amazing, beautiful person that you guys failed to get to know." she sang praises for her girlfriend. "At first, I didn't want to say anything because I was unsure. Unsure if she's even worth the trouble. When I realized she is, I was afraid. Afraid of my feelings, afraid of how you guys would react. I mean, I saw how you shut Kepner out." she recalled everyone giving April a cold shoulder or giving out comments to hurt the trauma surgeon for being a traitor. "I didn't want you to think that I didn't have your back, because I do. I still do. You've been there for me during my lowest. I told you that you helped fly, so you're important to me. What you say is important to me. Our friendship matters to me. But at the same time, the heart wants what it wants." she let a few stray tears fall from holding these thoughts and emotions for quite some time now. "She never made choose. She never made me pick a side. She understood why you guys don't like her and trust me, she never said anything bad about you guys. Never. She was fine in being kept a secret because she understood how I value my friendship with you. No questions, she just agreed. But in the far end, while I was protecting your feelings from getting hurt and our relationship from being ruined, I failed to notice that I was hurting her. I failed to notice how my secret was destroying us." Webber was intently listening to Arizona's explanation. He knew that she was one of the kindest people he knows and she never would intentionally hurt someone so she deserves a chance to be heard. "She went to Boston for an interview because she knows that once her contract is up you would want her out. I begged her to stay. I told her I was going to come clean about our relationship but she still thought of how it may affect the friendship I have with the people around here so she asked me not to tell. And now, she got the job and I'm pretty sure she's going to tell me she's leaving Seattle when she comes back tomorrow. And I can't let her leave especially after she told me she loves me."

"Do you love her?" Richard went directly to the point and asked.

"I think I do." she said in an unsure tone. "I haven't said it back to her but the thought of losing her is killing me. The thought of not giving us a fair chance is stuck in my brain and it hurts. I think of her, not with me and I literally want to cry. I have these feelings that I have no words for. Feelings that I haven't felt in a long while. Is it love? Maybe. I'm not sure. But all I know, is I don't want to lose you guys but I need her here. I need her to stay. I need her with me."

Richard nodded in understanding, signifying to the blonde that he was getting where she was coming from. "Arizona." he started to talk but paused, careful of what to say next. "I will be honest with you." she nodded. "I would've preferred to know sooner." she nodded once again. "But I understand." she was surprised at that reaction. Her head shot up in disbelief and looked at her friend as he continued speaking. "This hospital has been my family for the longest time. I consider all of you my kids that I need to look after. That I need to protect. But we fail everyday in keeping the personal away from the professional." He admitted. "You were looking out for me as friend but the problem was something professional and yet we let it affect the personal." he continued to share. "I got hurt for being blindsided by Bailey because I taught her better than that. And yet, we took it out on Minnick, who was just doing her job. She's a wonderful surgeon and I have no questions that if it was a different scenario, she would've blended in perfectly here with us." he admitted with a small smile on his face. "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to tell that girl how you feel. How you really feel. Take us out of the equation, for now. Just do what your heart is telling you to do. You make her stay and you assure her." He was sounding like a dad, giving out instructions that must be followed. "And you let me handle everyone." she nodded and couldn't help but cry in relief. She stood up from her chair and gave his friend a tight hug.

"Thank you." she whispered. Elated of having resolved this issue.

"I remember telling you that you deserved someone special, a quality person. If she's the one, she's the one." he said while he hugged her back.

* * *

Eliza just arrived back to Seattle and was now walking along the hallway towards her apartment. She's been pre-occupied the past few days of the choices she has to make, the life-altering decisions she to take. Most of her concerns revolved around one thing, her relationship with Arizona.

Falling in love is not something new to Eliza. She may seem tough and cold sometimes but in reality, she wore her heart on her sleeve. Coming to Seattle, her mind was set that she had a job to do but she didn't count on falling in love with Arizona Robbins. The past few months, Arizona has brought her joy that has been missing in her life. Things she didn't think she needed, Arizona gave her and now that the harsh reality that it could all be taken away was causing a stir in Eliza's stomach. How can they win in this scenario. What was the right thing to do? At the moment, Eliza knew that she was willing to do anything for Arizona because she loves her but what's been bugging her all this time is the thought of how her girlfriend really feels about her.

She turned a corner to the hallway that had her apartment and was surprised to see the woman that's been filling her thoughts standing outside her apartment door, leaning on the wall waiting for her.

As soon as Arizona heard footsteps, her head shot up and searched for its source. She wasn't disappointed to see her girlfriend at the end of the hallway, walking towards her as she strolled her luggage.

Eliza stopped right in front of Arizona. "Hi." she said timidly, not knowing how to talk to the blonde. She didn't want to argue and she didn't want to pretend that nothing was wrong either so she stood in silence.

"We need to talk." Was all that Arizona uttered, with a serious expression on her face. Eliza nodded and opened her apartment door to let them both in, nervous of what was going to happen. Was this the beginning of the end? Is this the time for her to make decision? Would it be easier to just walk away? Arizona on the other hand, feared whatever was going to come out of Eliza's beautiful mouth. She was afraid that Eliza might have made a decision already and might have planned to take the job.

They both removed their coats and now stood in the middle of the living room in silence, staring at each other. Unreadable expression on both faces. Now, who was brave enough to start?


	16. Chapter 16

Being the first to break the silence was something tricky. It could mean, you're the first to screw up in terms of what comes out of your mouth due to lack of time to think of a response or you're the first to to get shut out and turned down. This was exactly what was happening between Eliza and Arizona at the moment. Nobody wanted to screw up, nobody wanted to be the one to possibly make things worse than it already was.

Eliza was afraid to speak up first. She was afraid of letting her guard down again with a great potential to get hurt. On the other hand, Arizona was afraid to know how she's messed everything up and to know if Eliza was leaving Seattle to accept that job in Boston.

After a long silence, while both just stared at each other, calculating the others move. Eliza was rocking back and forth her heels, unsure of what Arizona wanted to talk knew there were a lot but there were certain topics that she was afraid to face.

Being the control freak that she is, Arizona couldn't help it anymore. She had to break the silence. "So…" she started unsure. "How was Boston?" she figured that she should start with general and basic questions.

"It was good." Eliza answered short and simply.

Arizona nodded and accepted the short answer. "How did your interview go? I hear the facilities there are great and very advanced." She wanted to know so bad if Eliza has made her decision. Was she leaving Seattle?

"Yeah." Eliza confirmed. "They gave me the grand tour and everything. I got to scrub in for a few cases to observe and assist." the ortho surgeon shared casually. "People are great and my program could really be well implemented there, if given the chance."

"That's great." Arizona tried her hardest to make it sound genuine but anyone who know Arizona Robbins knows when she's faking enthusiasm and of course, this did not go unnoticed by Eliza. She knew the blonde well enough to know that Arizona was trying to pretend everything isn't a mess. Even with that knowledge though, Eliza let the conversation carry out. "So.." This was it. The moment of truth. The question that could change everything. "Are you leaving? Are you taking the job?"

Eliza has always been a person who made fast decisions. She usually counts the pros and cons in her head and decide. For a yes or a no question, Eliza was having an immensely difficult time to answer. Was she leaving? Listing all the pros in her head, moving to Boston means having a greater opportunity to develop her program, getting colleagues who actually like her, not getting accused of stealing anyone's job, it could be her legit fresh start and she wouldn't have to be anyone's secret anymore. But on the other end, there was one thing on her cons list that outweighed everything on the pros, she has to leave Arizona.

The brunette racked her brain to give Arizona an answer. "I haven't made my mind up yet."

"But you're considering?" Arizona cautiously asked, trying not so sound desperate for an answer. She also tried to keep her emotions at bay. The last thing she wants was to cry. Eliza nodded as a response which Arizona accepted by nodding herself. "I talked to Richard." she said.

"You did what?" Eliza was surprised by that revelation. "I thought we agreed that you won't say anything?" her tone elevated a little. "I could be leaving in a couple of weeks and last thing I want is to go knowing that they're going to treat you the same as they've been treating me, Kepner and Bailey." Eliza said with full conviction. She loves Arizona and it was nature for her to be protective. People knowing means, people are judging and the last thing she wants was to put Arizona in a position where everyone was against her. This was the reason she agreed on being a secret in the first place. "It would've been all for nothing."

"It's fine." Arizona tried to pacify her girlfriend. "I told him everything and he understood. I don't want to keep you a secret anymore and yes, it took me a while to get my head out of my ass but I'm trying." she continued. "He didn't get why at first but after explaining to him the idea of us, he understands me, us. And he even told me to win you back." she said with a small smile on her face. "He said that, he'll deal with the others and all I have to do is to convince you to stay."

Shock was an understatement to describe what Eliza was feeling. She couldn't find the right words to say. She was stunned. Weirdly enough, Richard Webber's stamp of approval was everything in their relationship. The secrets, the sneaking around, it's all gonna end and Eliza couldn't help but feel glad about it and as her mind tried to catch up with what was happening, Arizona took her silence in a different way.

"I just thought you'd want to know that I'm trying to fix this. Whatever mess that we're in is because of me and I'm trying to fix it." Arizona placed her hands in her pockets and she looked down on her feet trying to avoid Eliza's eyes. She knows one look was all it takes to break her. "But if you decide to leave, if you've made up your mind that maybe Boston would make you happy then I won't stop you." her voice was breaking and her eyes let her tears free which she quickly wiped. "I know you deserve better, better than me, better than what I have given you so far. And I think I love you enough to let you choose where you'll be happy even though I know there's a great chance it won't be here with me." she quickly glanced at Eliza before turning around and going for the door.

Arizona was halfway her exit when turned because Eliza called out to her. "That's it? You're going to tell me you love me back in a speech about letting me go and you walk away?" there was a hint of annoyance in her tone. "The least you could do is at least kiss me, right?" her voice was still stern but she couldn't help but grin. Arizona just told her that she loves her and she shouldn't feel anything else but happiness.

Arizona's head shot up at Eliza's statement. When she saw the grin Eliza had on her face she couldn't help but smile, making her dimples pop and Eliza weak to her knees and took the longest strides she ever taken and was in front of Eliza in no time. She quickly pulled the brunette in and closed the gap between them.

Eliza was all about keeping memories and if she could capture the feeling of Arizona's lips against her through her lens she would've but she only had her mind to rely on in keeping the memory of this sensation. She couldn't describe how perfect they feel against her own. The way Arizona holds her face just right before she deepens the kiss. How she let her thumb caress her cheek and how she lets her arm wrap protectively on Eliza's waist.

"I missed you." Arizona said after coming up for oxygen, against Eliza's lips. She gave her girlfriend a quick peck before letting her hands run through the the long dark locks while she stared into Eliza's eyes. "I love you. I don't want you to remember me saying it the way I did earlier. I want you to remember this moment." Her eyes glisten in tears, but for a change, they were tears of joy and of remorse. "I love everything about you. I was a mess pretending to be okay before you came along but when I met you, I finally filled that empty void in me and I can say that you've completed me. You gave me everything I didn't even know I needed. You made remember what it was like to be happy again." Arizona held Eliza's hand all throughout her speech. "I don't want to scare you and I know it's way too early but I see a future with you, Eliza. I'm so madly in love with you that I'm willing to have everything with you.I know the past few months have been rough and I have a lot of making up to do." It was now Eliza's turn tear up, nobody has ever made her feel the way Arizona's words are making her feel now.

"You don't know how happy you're making me too. I love you so much and I'd love to have a future with you." Eliza said with the biggest smile, pulling in Arizona into a hug. 'Please don't ever say that I deserve better. You're perfectly imperfect the way you are. And I love you the way just like that." she said. "I won't leave Seattle." she whispered into the blonde's ear. "I'm not leaving you." Arizona couldn't help but smile at that statement. "But I'll be kind of jobless in a month or so." Eliza said laughing, breaking the hug.

"I can talk to the board, I am still part owner of the hospital." Arizona suggested. " Or maybe you could just stay at home and cook me pierogies." Arizona joked, placing her hands on Eliza's waist. "I could be your sugar mama or something. I mean, nothing good food and amazing sex can't repay." she sarcastically said with a wink which made Eliza raise an eyebrow.

"You do realize, you basically made me a hooker with a medical degree." Arizona laughed at Eliza's pouty face and wondered how she can she make that expression look good.

"Can we talk about adult problems tomorrow morning? I have other ideas for tonight." the blonde expressed as she bit her lip and her hands went to the buttons of the top Eliza was wearing.

"Straight forward, aren't we Dr. Robbins?" Eliza flirtatiously said as she gripped Arizona's hips and let her thumbs raise the hem of her shirt and traced circles onto Arizona's skin.

"I don't like to waste time Dr. Minnick."she countered as she pushed the top off of Eliza's shoulder leaving the brunette in her bra and jeans. Arizona took a step closer and went for Eliza's neck, leaving a trail of kissed along the column. Eliza dropped her head backwards to give her girlfriend a better access.

Arizona's hands fumbled with Eliza's jeans before letting it drop to the floor and the brunette stepped out of it while tugging on to Arizona's shirt. The blonde stopped what she was doing and let Eliza swiftly remove her shirt. "I think we better take this to the bedroom and let me give you an advance payment." Eliza said which made Arizona groan and lead the way to the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I know. It took me forever to write this chapter just like how it took Shonda forever to give my girls some action. So, after some serious and very intense scenes from last weeks episode and after playing The One That You Want a million times scenes Ariliza had sex to that song, this chapter came about. Sorry for the long wait, but the lack of inspiration blocked my creative juices from flowing.**_

* * *

After a couple of days of being away from each other, Arizona and Eliza greatly missed each other. A weight has been lifted from them now that Richard openly knows about their relationship, they feel like they don't have to hide anymore. The previous night has been spent resolving their misunderstandings and today, today was a new day. Arizona woke up feeling so much better than the previous days. Eliza was sleeping sound on her arms, with the brunette's own arms draped across Arizona's torso, tightly pulling the blonde into an embrace.

Arizona's fingers played with Eliza's hair. A million thoughts running through her head. They had a close call. She almost lost Eliza because she couldn't be brave enough to go public with their relationship. She placed and considered a lot of things before thinking of how its making Eliza feel. She almost drove Eliza off to Boston but what matters now is that Richard knows and Eliza is staying and they'll be okay.

After feeling a tingling sensation running through her scalp, Eliza slowly woke up to fin piercing blue eyes staring at her with a dimpled smile. "Hey." she greeted in an almost whisper. There was something calming with waking up to those deep blue pools that could melt Eliza into a puddle. The proximity they we're currently sharing was making her heart flutter and her soul hopeful.

"Hey." Arizona greeted back before placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, savoring the sensation of having Eliza's lips against her. She went back to thinking how horrible those days were when she wasn't able to feel those lips. How she almost lost the chance of claiming those lips as hers.

"I can hear you thinking." Eliza informed Arizona. The ortho surgeon has developed the ability to sense when the blonde was deep in thought or when something was bothering her.

"It's nothing." Arizona said, trying to pacify the worry that was creeping through Eliza's features. "Just random thoughts." she shared before smiling brightly at the woman who has been the reason behind her smiles.

"Like what?" Eliza probed, asking Arizona to open up to her. She shifted her position so they were both lying on their side now, facing each other.

"I'm just glad that you're here." the peds surgeon said before leaning in and capturing Eliza's lips. "That you're with me." She kissed Eliza's jaw. "That you love me." she proceeded to kiss Eliza's neck. "Because I'm madly in love with you." She finally said before claiming Eliza's smiling lips once again. What started out as a chaste kiss, turned deeper and more passionate. Slowly, Arizona maneuvered to straddle Eliza. The brunette's hands automatically went to the blonde's hips, steadying her as Eliza tried to sit up but Arizona stopped her and pushed her down. "Nuh-uh. My turn." Arizona flirtatiously whispered into Eliza's ear as she let her attention focus on Eliza's neck.

"I can't believe you're still up for more." Eliza stated trying to control he breathing as Arizona pushed her to the edge, knowing what works for Eliza. It both amazes them how they can't get enough of each other even though they've went through a couple of rounds the night before. "For the record, I'm crazy in love with you too." she managed to get out in between kisses.

"I will never get enough of you." Arizona replied before kissing Eliza's lips once again, this time, her hands roaming around the body beneath her. Eliza whimpered as Arizona's hands found her breasts and started massaging them. The blonde grinned at the reaction she was getting as she let her thumbs do the work.

It didn't take a long time before Arizona started grinding onto Eliza, in search of some friction. Eliza's hips were rising on it's own accord in search of greater contact and pressure. "If I'm not mistaken, it's you who's really up for more Dr. Minnick." Arizona teased.

"Shut up and fuck me, Arizona." Eliza sternly demanded which caused Arizona to smirk at the sound of her girlfriend's eagerness. She loved it when Eliza starts cursing and begging.

"Patience, babe." Arizona continued to tease Eliza, as she let her hands roam everywhere except for that spot Eliza needed her to touch. Her hands grabbed on the brunette's pelvis as she remained in control of the situation.

"I swear, Arizona." Words of meaningless threats poured out of Eliza's lips which seems to leave Arizona unfazed but even more turned on.

"What?" Arizona taunted. Pushing Eliza to make a threat but Eliza was rather preoccupied with the sensation Arizona's lips were leaving on her chest.

"God." she exclaimed. "Arizona, please. Baby, please." From a demanding state to a pleading state, Eliza begged Arizona to give her what she wants. "I need you to touch me, babe. Please."

Arizona, herself, wasn't going to last long, so she decided to give Eliza the pleasure she's been begging for. She let her hand travel between their bodies and let it land on Eliza's core. Arizona's favorite sound is that gasp of air Eliza's gives out at Arizona's first contact with her sex. "You're so wet baby." Arizona stated her observation as her fingers teased her girlfriend's entrance. "And so ready for me."

"Uh. Fuck. Please, babe." Eliza pleaded as she closed her eyes and tried to raise her hips to get the contact she desires but Arizona was holding her down strong.

Arizona started kissing her neck once more, slowly moving upwards until she reached Eliza's ear, not once halting what her fingers were doing, leaving Eliza squirming under her. "You have no idea what you do to me." Arizona huskily whispered into her ear. Her fingers, now, are tracing slow circular patterns into Eliza's core making the brunette moan in frustration."How your body's reaction to me turns me on more than anything." She let her finger run through the moist slit, leaving Eliza's mouth open in anticipation. "How you're begging and whimpers get me wetter than I already am." Slowly, she let two fingers slide in.

"Uhhh, fuuuck." Eliza cursed in pleasure. Her release building up faster than the usual. And Arizona's words in her ears are pushing her over the edge even faster.

"How good it feels when I'm inside you sends my mind into an over drive." Arizona continued as she lets her hand move at a certain pace to send Eliza into her orgasm but not as soon.

"Faster, please." Eliza begged but Arizona did nothing to give in to the request her girlfriend made. "Arizona, please." She said thrashing her head at the painful pleasure Arizona was giving her.

When Eliza realized Arizona wasn't going to give her what she wants anytime soon, she decided to level the playing field. Since Arizona was too preoccupied in teasing her girlfriend, she didn't notice Eliza's hand snaking it's way between them and swiftly entering her very wet core as well with two fingers.

"Fuck." Arizona gasped at the sudden intrusion. Eliza smirked and started to pump her fingers in and out of Arizona at the same pace the blonde was fucking her. "God, that feels so good baby." Arizona said as she throws her head back at the sensation.

"Two can play the game, baby." Arizona had to bite her lip to prevent herself from going insane from the sensation Eliza was giving her. "So, will you let me come now or do I have to torture you as well?" When Arizona realized that Eliza has the power over her, she decided to give in and started thrusting her fingers into Eliza in a rapid manner. "Oh god, yes!" Eliza screamed when Arizona's thumb came in contact with her clit. She started moving her hand as well to match Arizona's pace leaving the blonde screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck, yes. Faster, baby. I'm so close." Arizona exclaimed as she tried to focus in making Eliza come as well.

"I'm so close too. Together?" the brunette said as she matched Arizona's movement. Arizona was rather incoherent so she just nodded in approval.

After a few more thrusts and swipes, "I'm coming." Eliza informed her girlfriend whom she can feel is also close by the manner of how her walls were clenching.

"Me too. So close." Arizona replied and before they both knew it, they were both screaming in pleasure as the they reach their highs and their orgasms started to crash into them.

Arizona fell on her back into the bed as they both tried to catch their breaths and recuperate from the exhaustion of their activity.

"I missed you." Eliza suddenly said, breaking the silence as she pulled the covers she was sharing with Arizona up. "I thought I was going to lose you." Suddenly a wave of seriousness filled the air. This wasn't their usual pillow talk after sex but the need to settle things is a priority as of the moment.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and putting you through that." Arizona apologized sincerely before turning to her side to face Eliza. "And I promise to try everyday to make up for it." she said with her super magic smile, making Eliza give out a wide smile too.

"So, I guess we're going public?" Eliza curiously asked.

"We're going public." Arizona confirmed.

"And you'll be okay?" she needed to be sure that whatever their next move would be will also be in Arizona's best interest and not just hers.

"I'll have you. I'll be more than okay." Arizona replied before closing the gap between them.

* * *

Can you tell me what I should do next?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! It's been a while. And that season finale did not help me. LOL but here's a new chapter for you guys. Hopefully this becomes a pick me up chapter for all the crap that has happened. Thank you to everyone who's kept up with me even though I know my update intervals are becoming annoying. So I kind of have a plan now so I'm hoping it would be easier to update at this point. Sending my love to all of my readers and also to Marika (who's been a real champ even after all the crap on twitter) and Jessica (who's just the amazing human rainbow that she is).

If you wanna discuss, drop a comment or tweet me.

It's been a long time coming for this day to arrive. The day that they decided to go public. They're not some superstars who need to have some kind of a joint statement to acknowledge and confirm the relationship but Grey Sloan Memorial is one big Hollywood. If you're caught sneaking off together, you're dating. Coincidentally decided to grab a drink at Joe's together, you're dating. Having a casual conversation with some occasional flirty banter, dating. Accidentally used the same on call room at the same time, shocker, you're screwing. Every circumstance leads to gossip and the rate of the rumor mill is faster than a freaking cheetah. If you do confirm that you're dating, the next day's rumor is you're getting married or having children.

They've managed to hide their relationship pretty well. Though it may have sparked a few arguments and a close call of Eliza moving to Boston, it has never once sparked a rumor between the nurses and other doctors who apparently is only practicing medicine half time, the other half, manning the rumor mill.

Alex got the relationship figured out even before Arizona admitted it to herself. Amelia found out by putting the puzzle together while Andrew's knowledge of the relationship was something expected since he was living with Arizona. On the other hand, Richard was the only person Arizona decided to tell. It was her choice. She could've carried on keeping the secret but she went with the choice to tell since, somehow, it all begins and ends with Richard Webber.

Arizona has been at ease knowing that Richard was on board with her relationship with Eliza but now, the mere thought of telling everyone else was a horror story for her. Apart from the obvious violent reaction her friends are going to have for dating the "enemy", what comes out of the rumor mill scares her more. It was already bad enough that she's going to have to explain to her friends why she's dating Eliza but why the hell does she have to justify it to people who only knows her as Dr. Robbins.

The car ride to the hospital has been an awkward and silent one. Arizona was driving and her grip on the stirring wheel was making her nervousness more evident that it already was. Eliza, on the other hand, was giving Arizona her thinking space because she knows that this entire fiasco is a big deal for Arizona. It's so easy to say "whatever" or "I don't care about what they're going to say" but it is only easier said than done.

Arriving at the hospital, things were getting realer by the minute. It's like a freaking time bomb, ready to explode any time. Arizona still hasn't said a word and Eliza brain was starting to work overtime thinking of what was going through the blonde's mind.

Walking into the hospital, Eliza held Arizona's hand to show her support and to let Arizona know that she will be by her side no matter what happens. Arizona accepted Eliza's hand and gave a little squeeze but as soon as they started walking they saw Meredith in their path also on her way in. Eliza immediately felt how Arizona's whole body tensed up at the sight of her friend.

Seeing the same old hesitation flash on Arizona's face, Eliza let out a small sigh and closed her eyes while shaking her head lightly. She slowly let go of Arizona's hand. The blonde, who was lost in thought, was snapped back to reality at the lost of contact. She looked down and saw Eliza detaching herself. She immediately felt guilty for making Eliza feel her hesitation once again.

"Don't pull away." Arizona asked sincerely as she tried to grab Eliza's hand tighter.

"You don't have to do this." Eliza informed her. "Richard knows and that all that matters to me. If you don't want to let them know, it'll be fine. We can be Dr. Robbins and Dr. Minnick at work and be Arizona and Eliza when we're alone." It hurt to even suggest that but Eliza knew how difficult this was for her girlfriend and if she had to accept that set up as a compromise to make Arizona happy, she would.

Arizona started shaking her head, feeling guilty of making Eliza feel this way again. "No. We're not going to do that because you deserve so much better than that. We deserve better." she uttered with full conviction. "If they're my real friends, they will have to understand. Plus, Amelia and Alex knows. We'll still have a few people even if the others end up hating us." Arizona explained to Eliza as she place a hand on the side of Eliza's face affectionately. "I'm sorry if I'm being all weird and messed up. It's just, I feel like I'm coming out to my parents again." she joked, earning a laugh from Eliza. "And I'm not quite sure if they're going to accept me or ask me to get out of the house." she continued.

"If they, metaphorically, ask you to get out, I'll be waiting outside." Eliza replied sweetly which made Arizona swoon. "I won't let them hurt you."

With a deep breath they entered the hospital holding hands. Obviously, people started to stare. Nurses, interns, residents, their gaze all drifted into their intertwined hands but they brushed off the looks and went directly to the attending's lounge where everyone usually is during the start of the day.

Right before they entered, Eliza pulled Arizona back. "Last chance. Are you sure?" Eliza sincerely asked Arizona. Concern was written all over her face. She knows the potential damage their next step is going to make. Arizona was about to answer in defense but was cut of again by Eliza. "I just need to be sure one last time that we're in this together. Because I can take their bullshit. Whatever they throw at me, I can take it, if I know that you're with me. Coz I'll do anything for you." Eliza sincerely said holding on to Arizona's hand tighter. She searched for hesitation from those gorgeous blue eyes that she fell in love with. "So for the last time, is this what you want?"

Arizona's heart couldn't help but swell at the care her girlfriend is giving her. She took her hand and let it rest on Eliza's cheek to ease her from the uncertainty she was showing. Arizona was sure. If Eliza could and would do so much for her, she should make Eliza feel the same way. "I'm 100% sure, Eliza." Arizona said looking into her girlfriend's face. "You're a big reason why I'm happy and what makes us happy shouldn't be kept a secret." she leaned in and gave Eliza a long kiss and flashed a huge dimpled smile that gave Eliza butterflies.

Once again, Arizona took Eliza's hand and led the way to the attending's lounge. Everybody was currently there, prepping for the day ahead. Coffee and stories are exchanged while waiting for their shifts to start. Upon the couple's entrance, the talk momentarily stopped and all eyes were on them. They saw the joint hands and no one knew what to say so it was Amelia who broke the awkward silence.

"Good morning, you two." she said with a smile on her face. Eliza just gave a small smile to acknowledge her friend and waited for Arizona to start the conversation.

"Good morning." Arizona replied. Her nervousness was seeping through her voice. " I-uh-uhmm-actually wanted to talk to you guys about something." she said, Eliza started to feel her girlfriend's palms sweat which made her grip to it even more.

"Is this about you two dating?" Meredith bluntly asked. This caught both of them off guard. They were sure that they've been cautious. "And that you've been keeping it a secret for quite some time?" Meredith continued.

"We- I-uh-." Arizona's brain was working double time now. "I just.." Eliza noticed that her girlfriend was having a difficult time to find her words.

"I love her." Eliza suddenly blurted out, so now all eyes were on her, including her girlfriend's. "So I know you guys can't stand me and you all probably hate me but I love your friend." she paused and took a breath. "And if you really consider her as your friend, I hope our relationship won't affect yours. Because all of you are important to her and the last thing that I want is for her to get hurt. I don't need you to like me or accept me but do not involve Arizona in your issues with me." there was a hint of threat there.

"Hold your horses there, Minnick." Jackson interrupted her declaration of love. "We know." he said vaguely.

"What do you mean you know?" Eliza clarified while Arizona sported the same confused look she has on her face. And as if it wasn't confusing enough, everyone laughed. Not like an evil, mocking laugh but a laugh like a happy one.

"Have I lost it and imagining this or am I missing something?" Arizona whispered to Eliza.

"Beats me." Eliza replied.

"Oh relax, you two. We're messing with you" Maggie said. "Richard called an emergency meeting the other night." she said as she placed air quotes on the words emergency meeting. "He explained everything to us."

Both Arizona and Eliza were left dumbfounded at that revelation. "What?" Arizona asked, still unable to catch up.

They all laughed again at the look the couple was sporting. "So now the question is, Minnick, are you sure you're ready to enter this circle of trust?" Meredith asked motioning the invisible circle. "Coz once you're in, you're in. Your business is our business. That's how things work here." she added.

Eliza was in awe. She honestly thought it was going to be a battle with blood shed but this light banter was the last thing on her mind. Before she had a chance to reply pagers blared signaling an incoming emergency which caused everyone to disperse.

"Welcome to the chaos, Minnick." Alex said while patting Eliza on the back as he passed by her.

"Dinner and drinks at my house tonight." Meredith gave the open invitation to everyone but looked at Eliza to assure her she was invited. "It's your induction night." Meredith whispered to Eliza as she walked by.

Amelia was one of the last who left the room. "So does this mean, you're not going to be discreet with you on-call room meet ups?" she asked, teasing.

"Go!" Arizona told her as she Amelia left laughing.

There was a moment of silence before Eliza turned to Arizona and broke the silence. "Well… that was… interesting." she said.

"I did not see that coming." Arizona said placing her hands on Eliza's hips.

"So, I'm part of the in crowd now coz I'm dating the popular kid" she shared jokingly. "The circle of trust as Grey put it." her grin was a mixture of happiness and teasing.

"Ohh. You think the worst if over?" Arizona asked. Eliza's forehead creased in confusion. "Get back to me and tell me you're happy once you get involved in their issues. Welcome to the circle of trust, babe." Arizona informed before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the door. "Don't forget, dinner at Mer's tonight." she reminded while leaving.

"What did I get myself into?" Eliza asked herself, basking in the recent events that just unfolded.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! This is just a part one of the dinner. There's more fun to come.

* * *

To say Eliza was nervous, was an understatement. She was beyond nervous, terrified was more of the word that can describe her feelings towards the situation she was currently in. She was on her way to Meredith Grey's house. Even the though of it made her cringe, a little. This was the first time she was going to do anything remotely casual with the people from the hospital. In her three months stay, she never made friends except for that one time she stayed in with Amelia and brief lunches with Alex or April. But apart from that, it was either drunken nights alone or late nights at the hospital. This was all until she met Arizona. And the rest was history.

Eliza got caught up in surgery so she told Arizona to go ahead and she'll just catch up. That surgery ended an hour ago and now, after her longest change from scrubs to street wear, Eliza was on Meredith's driveway, in her car, talking herself into getting out and facing everyone. She was anxious about the non-professional setting she was placing herself. At the hospital, she was Dr. Minnick. A double certified surgeon, with an established career and where every move is a calculated risk but outside of the hospital, she was just Eliza. How can she get these people, whom Arizona considers as family, to like her when in fact, they all started hating her and they all knew Arizona's history with Callie?

After a couple more minutes of settling herself and deciding there was no turning back from this, she walked towards the house and rang the doorbell. She can hear the laughter and chatter from the inside. It took a couple of seconds before she heard movement from the door and found Meredith opening it for her.

"Hey! You made it." Meredith greeted her with enthusiasm. "Come in." Eliza still hasn't said a word except for a smile as she stepped into the house and was directed to the living room where most of the people were, either having a glass of wine or a bottle of beer at hand.

Arizona was currently engrossed in a chat with April on the couch when she saw Eliza walk in the living room. "Hey, you're here." Arizona greeted her excitedly and gave her a quick peck on the lips with no hesitation for the public display of the affection. Eliza was caught off guard but when she looked around and saw that everyone couldn't care less about that, she felt more at ease.

Maggie walked into the living room and offered Eliza a bottle of beer. "Truce?" she sincerely offered. The ortho surgeon gladly accepted the offer with a smile on her face.

"Truce." she said before clinking her bottle with Maggie with a smile. Arizona couldn't help but feel extremely happy that it seems like everything in her life, was for once, falling into place. She can finally breath that her friends have accepted Eliza into the group. She also couldn't keep her eyes off of Eliza today. She seemed genuinely happy and that made her smile a thousand times sexier than it usually is. It also wasn't helping Arizona that Eliza was wearing her favorite skinny jeans that showed her curves in all the right places. That top, she's seen that before and she knew that the olive green top was a halter top that would show off her toned arms and shoulder blades and the only thing stopping Arizona from jumping her girlfriend is that cardigan she wore to keep it PG.

They fell into a casual banter and had a nice dinner. Eliza seemed more comfortable now and was even throwing jokes with Alex and Jackson over the dinner table as they passed the food everyone pitched in to prepare.

"This lasagna is really good." Eliza uttered while taking a forkful into her mouth.

"Thank you." Maggie said. "It's my mother's recipe." she said with a smile at the memory of her mother.

"It took the three of us forever to get it right." Amelia replied. "Batches after batches that Meredith had to give away to neighbors because it wasn't as good as how Dianne made it but good enough for the neighbors to think we're lovely homeowners." Everyone laughed at the idea of the three surgeons treating the kitchen like the OR.

"Minnick." Jackson called out, getting Eliza's attention. "You cook?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yeah. I know my way around the kitchen." Eliza humbly shared but Arizona scoffed beside her.

"Oh please!" she exclaimed. "She's being humble. She cooks the most amazing pierogies." Arizona proudly shared.

"What are pierogies?" April curiously asked about the foreign food.

"They're these Polish dumplings that could have variety of fillings. So it could be prepared for an actual meal or dessert depending on the filling." The ortho explained. "It's really not that amazing. Arizona, I think you need a standard check." The entire table laughed.

Arizona scoffed at her girlfriend. "It is amazing when the everything is made from scratch and tastes like no other food I've had before and I'm sure they'll all agree once you have them try it." she reasoned. "And weren't you the one who told me that once I've had your pierogies, I wouldn't want anyone else's?" there was a hint of flirtation in her voice. Eyebrows raised and looks of amusement spread all over the faces of their friends who were watching this encounter. Sexual tension was evident between the two.

"We're still talking about Minnick's cooking here, right? Not, Minnick." Leave it to Alex to blurt out anything inappropriate in the middle of dinner.

Eliza choked on the sip of wine she was currently drinking, caught off guard at Alex's statement. Everyone laughed at the mortified look on Eliza's face, obviously unused to this kind of banter.

"Like I said, Eliza. Welcome to the circle of trust." Meredith said laughing along with everyone. Once the laughter died down a bit, April took the opportunity to brief Eliza of what the circle of trust entails.

"I apologize if they lack filter. That's just really how it is with them." April explained to Eliza from across the table.

"Yeah, this is just how we are and Kepner would know because not so long ago she was the one culture shocked of how our filters work." Alex said. "Talking her into losing her flower and all. Now look where we are." he remembered that night at Joe's while everyone laughed at the memory of how far April has come.

"Oh shut up, Alex. She doesn't need to know that." April said.

"Like she doesn't need to know that April used to be in love with Derek." Meredith added laughing.

"Oh my god. I was not." April explained.

"Yeah. This is just how we are." Amelia said directly to Eliza. "So, soon enough you'll know who's dating who, which on call rooms are designated to who." with that, Eliza's eyebrows raised and turned to Arizona who just gave an innocent shrug. "who's getting some, who's not. Who's mad at who. What annoys each one of us, what makes us feel better. You're life's going to be an open book with us so you can forget about secrets." Amelia explained. Now, Eliza was getting a bit comfortable and scared at the same time.

"So basically, we're all walking diaries of each others drama." Maggie added.

"And don't be surprised when you catch two of the people in this table getting it on in an on call room." Alex chimed in, yet again without filter.

"Trust me, Minnick's familiar with on call room happenings. Right, Arizona?" Amelia teased her friend.

"Shut up." Arizona told Amelia, while the neuro surgeon just laughed at the blush she caused the two.

"You'll get used to it." Meredith said. "People asking about your sex life." she clarified while everyone laughed and Arizona just shook her head in embarrassment.

"Dude. Intern and resident me would love to hear your girl on girl action and might even ask to join in but attending me and old me wouldn't because Arizona is basically my sister so do not and I mean do not, share your sex life with me." Alex said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Aww. You really have changed." Arizona stated in a teasing manner. He used to be a pig headed ass." Arizona explained to Eliza. "I'm really sorry I ruined girl on girl action for you." she continued because she knows it gets a rise out of her protege. Alex just made a face at Arizona which caused the entire to table to erupt in laughter because Karev's ass got handed to him.

"That sucks that girl on girl has been ruined for you. Don't worry. Maybe Arizona and I decide to experiment, I'll give you a call." Eliza joked. The laughter died down and all eyes were on her. A moment of panic took over her. Did she take it too far? This was all until Jackson stood up and raised his hand for a high five with her.

"Now we're talking!" he said laughing and offered a high five at Eliza which she took awkwardly as the the table laughed at Alex's face.

"That is just wrong and inappropriate and so us." Amelia said in difficulty because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay. I think you've ruined sex for Alex, entirely." Owen chimed in laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha." Alex laughed sarcastically. "I'll get you for that Minnick." he threatened.

"Oh cut it out Alex. You know it's never happening anyway." Arizona said, turning to her girlfriend. "I'm never sharing this with anyone." she said before giving Eliza a quick kiss.

* * *

Let's admit it. This is really them. HAHAHA This is the part where I'll be needing your help. I'm thinking, truth or dare. Suggestions.

Reminder in making your suggestions: This story is Rated M. Lol. Have fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 2 of the dinner. Have fun. ;)

* * *

After dinner, the group moved to the living room to enjoy more drinks while Amelia served as the responsible adult, drinking iced tea instead. When they we're all settled, Meredith, as the host, introduced an activity.

"So in the spirit of inducting Eliza into the dark side, Amelia has decided to go for the good old fashion high school game of truth or dare." Meredith shared while the boys whined in their seats the childishness of the game.

"Oh shut up. We played beer pong the last time." April told the boys while hitting Jackson who was beside her. And once the male population has gained death glares from their respective pairs, they just sulked in silence, swigging their beers.

"But the twist to my awesome idea is that instead of spinning an empty bottle and have it land on someone, I made a bowl of names." Amelia shared while revealing her bowl which contained with rolled paper cut outs. "So this has all of our names in it, equally." she emphasized the last word since she knows that would be their next question. "And since Eliza is new to this, this bowl consists your name twice as many as ours." The boys exchanged high fives and cheers since there's less chance of them getting picked to do some dare.

"Hey!" Eliza exclaimed. "How is that fair?" she questioned the mechanics. "Statistically speaking, the probability of my name getting picked is 50% more than you."

"You're new, we need to get to know you. Suck it up" Alex teased. "You going to chicken out, Minnick?" Alex taunted which earned him a glare from the ortho surgeon.

"Game on, Karev." she took on the challenge bravely with a pointed look at Alex's direction but deep inside she was nervous as hell.

Meredith leaned forward and reached for the bowl. "The lucky one is…" she trailed as she picked out a paper and unrolled it. "Owen Hunt." Owen let out a huff and a mild eye roll.

"Hit me, Grey." He said before taking a gulp of his beer. "Truth."

"Last week, Amelia went here, food in hand. Apparently, she made the best baked chicken rolls that you just love so much." Meredith set up the scenario of what transpired the week before, when she couldn't get her kids to eat what their aunt prepared. "So, the truth, honorable Major Hunt. Did you like Amelia's chicken rolls?" she challenged her brother in law.

The brave facade of the former soldier completely vanished now that the topic was his wife's cooking. He saw how Amelia carefully tuned in to what was going to come out of his mouth. "You're going to get me in trouble Grey." he hissed under his breath while everyone was controlling their laughter at the glare Amelia was giving her husband. "It wasn't her best. Let's go with that." he answered before receiving a pillow to the face from his wife across the couch which earned a laugh from everyone.

"You said, you loved it." Amelia muttered.

"I did…" He tried to explain but was stopped by Amelia raising her hand for him to stop.

"I don't want to hear it, Owen."

Moving on, Owen pulled out a paper and unrolled it. "Jackson." and of course a whine erupted from the plastic surgeon. "Truth or dare?"

"Since I would like to sleep inside my house and preferably in my bed, let's go with dare."

"I have one." Arizona chimed in. "I dare you to call your mother on speaker and tell her that you think you're running a fever." she said proudly.

"That's it, Robbins." He enthusiastically pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Uh-uh. Do that while pretending you're crying in a child-like voice and in the end of the call, ask if she could pass the phone to Richard." Arizona said as they laughed at Jackson's face.

The phone rang and while waiting for his mother to answer, "I'll get you for this one, Robbins."

The called carried on and everyone was left laughing in silence as they watch Jackson talk to his mom who in return was talking to him like he was a toddler.

After a couple more rounds, it was now Amelia's turn to pick out a name from the bowl. She unrolled it and saw the name. "YES! Finally." she loudly exclaimed. "Minnick." she announced while displaying a smug grin on her face.

"Amelia.." Arizona trailed off. "Please be nice." she warned her friend because she knew there is a big possibility that Eliza is going to get traumatized.

"Calm down, Robbins." the neuro surgeon said as she tried to pacify the glares Arizona was sending her way. "So, Eliza, truth or dare?"

Eliza weighed her options here. A dare is a risk. They could end up making her do anything that will forever follow her while a truth is as risky because they could uncover just about anything and it wasn't her nature to lie. While torn about her decision, she saw a smug look on Alex's face.

"Scared, Minnick?" he teased which earned him a glare from Arizona.

"Tone it down a little, Karev." Arizona warned. "Not everyone's used to you."

Because of Alex's challenge, a surge of confidence ran through Eliza's body. "Dare." she said. Amelia was impressed at the boldness of her friend's choice and she had a great idea in mind.

"Bold choice, for a first timer." Amelia uttered before motioning for Eliza to come near her. Eliza stood up from the couch and went leaned in for Amelia to whisper into her ear her dare.

Arizona exchanged looks with the others wondering what in the world is Amelia planning on. The way Eliza's eyebrow rose made them curious of what the dare was all about. Amelia, herself, was laughing at the idea she had.

"Up for the challenge, Minnick?" Amelia asked loudly after she finished telling Eliza the dare.

Eliza, on the other hand, just took a deep breath and nodded. She took a shot glass from the coffee table and poured tequila on it, full and shot it straight without a chaser. From that point, Meredith knew they we're going to be friends.

Now that she is fueled by liquid courage, Eliza removed her cardigan, baring her olive green halter top that showed off her toned arms and shoulder blades. She heard Maggie speak from the background. "Now we're talking."

Quickly taking in a ample amount of air before walking towards her girlfriend, whose eyes are right about ready to pop out of it's socket with mouth agape. Eliza straddled Arizona and without hesitation took her face and closed the gap between them.

Arizona was never for any type of public display of affection, especially one like this. But there was something about Eliza that makes her take down her walls and challenge her rules. Especially in this case where Eliza was straddling her and has her glorious mouth against her own, practically devouring her in all she has.

As soon as Eliza bit Arizona's lower lip for a good two seconds, everyone saw how Arizona opened her mouth to let Eliza in. The blonde's hands, now steady on her girlfriends hips as she fought her for dominance when their tongues touched.

Everybody around was in awe and was silently watching in the most awkward sense of the word. The boys felt wrong to watch while the girls were watching as if they were seeing discovery channel.

Eliza has forgotten about the audience they currently have when she went down from her girlfriends lips to her neck. And when Arizona let out a small whimper as soon as Eliza reached her weak spot, Alex had to react.

"Okay! Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" He uttered over and over again, covering his eyes while the others laughed at him. This really proves that one, Arizona really did ruin girl on girl for him and two, he really did see Arizona as a sister.

When Alex started muttering, Eliza immediately got off Arizona and gave Amelia a high five which confused everyone, even Arizona.

"What was the dare again?" April asked curiously.

"Amelia dared me to get back at Alex by making feel uncomfortable." Eliza announced with smugness in her voice since she accomplished her dare. They just heard Alex huffed while shaking his head, trying to get the mental image out of his brain.

"And you used me!" Arizona exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression.

"Oh please. You loved it." Amelia answered back, teasing the blonde. "For a moment there I thought you were going to go all the way."

"And for some odd reason, I wouldn't have stopped you." Maggie said unashamed.

"Wow. You need to get laid. Stat." Meredith told her sister. "That or really really drunk."

After a few more exchanges, Eliza picked out a name which was April and now they were feasting on cracking the red head, while Arizona leaned into her girlfriend. "This is so not over, Minnick."

The night went on with a lot of fun and truth or dare became more interesting than they all remember from high school. Eliza couldn't help but notice how happy Arizona was. She was with her friends and she was also with Eliza. The secrets has ended and she's never seen Arizona as happy. Her beauty showing even more as her smile reaches her eyes. Eliza herself felt happy. This group was more fun that she originally predicted. She now understands why it was important for her girlfriend to have them get along.

It was time to go home, Meredith was ushering them out of the door. "It was nice to have you, Eliza." she told her new found friend.

"Thank you for having me." Eliza replied curtly.

"See you both at work tomorrow." she said. "Oh, don't think I forgot about those pierogies. Dinner next week?" she invited. Arizona couldn't help but beam with joy upon the realization that this was the new normal. Her friends and Eliza. Together. No need to choose or hide.

"We'll be there." Eliza replied seeing that Arizona was still caught up in some trance.

They bid farewell and walked down the steps of Meredith's front porch. Just when they were in front of Eliza's car the blonde surgeon stopped them. "Thank you." Arizona suddenly said.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For this." Arizona explained referring to the moment they were in. "For having fun with my friends. For bearing with their stupid dares and inability to use filter." they both laughed at the memory of the unfiltered moments. "For letting me have almost everything without having to give up anything, without having to choose." As much as Arizona wanted to say everything, Sofia was still away from her. "Thank you for being so patient with me and accepting all the drama of my life."

"Never thank me for loving you." Eliza told her girlfriend who was on the brink of tears. She wiped the one tear that escaped using her thumbs. "Never think that it's an effort or a burden for me to make you deserve to be happy. You deserve to have everything." she reassured Arizona. "No more crying, okay." the blonde nodded. "I believe I still owe you from that stunt me and Amelia pulled earlier."

"Yes you do."

The two got into Eliza's car and off to Eliza's apartment where they spent most of the night showing just how much they love each other and how happy they both were in their current situation.

* * *

Arizona woke up the next morning to the scent of coffee. She opened her eyes and confirmed that Eliza was indeed awake and making breakfast when she saw the space beside her empty.

She walked to the kitchen after putting some clothes on. She opted to just wear one of Eliza's college shirts that was way to big for either of them. Walking into the kitchen, she found Eliza in a matching outfit. "Good morning, beautiful." Arizona greeted her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist giving her a quick kiss on the side of her neck.

"Good morning to you too." Eliza replied with the widest smile before turning and kissing her girlfriend. "Can't get enough of that." she referred to the blondes kisses.

"And I'll happily supply." Arizona teased before kissing her once again. They were engrossed in their conversation when the doorbell rang just as Eliza was transferring their meal into plates. "I'll get it." Arizona offered and went to get the door.

She opened the door and was faced with a brunette woman who was probably around her late twenties or early thirties. "Hello." she greeted.

"Oh. I must have gotten the wrong door. I'm looking for my girlfriend." the stranger said while looking at the number on the door and comparing it to the one on her phone.

"Hey Arizona, who's at the door.." Eliza voice trailed as soon as she saw the person standing in her doorway. "Hailey?"

* * *

Ps. Don't kill me. :) I have a plan. Trust in the plan. HAHAHA. Comments are very much welcomed.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter has been rotting on my laptop for quite some time, apologies for the late publish.

* * *

To say that Arizona was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe that just when things are falling into place, its going to be robbed from her in a span of a few seconds without a fight.

She stood by the open door, the unexpected visitor still outside, while Eliza stood equally shocked across from the door. Arizona felt like time has stopped and laughed at her. She couldn't handle the situation any longer. "You two know each other?" she asked looking back and forth Eliza and this Haley girl but directed her question more towards Eliza. When Eliza didn't answer immediately since the brunette seemed to be in a state of shock caused by the other woman's presence on her front door, Arizona walked towards the bedroom passing Eliza and muttering, "It was nice to meet your girlfriend." Making sure Eliza hears the disdain in her voice regarding the new found information.

Letting what Arizona muttered catch up with her brain, Eliza snapped out of it and instantly questioned the statement. "Girlfriend?" And then the realization hit her. She looked at Haley and realized what has happened. "Damn it, Haley. What did you tell her?" Eliza asked in passing but did not wait for the answer, instead she followed her girlfriend towards the bedroom hearing an "Oh, shit." from Haley in the background.

Upon entering, Eliza saw Arizona changing into her street clothes and was gathering her things. "Wait. Arizona." she tried to get the blonde's attention but Arizona carried on with what she's doing, paying Eliza no attention and continually placing things inside a duffel bag. To say Arizona was pissed was toning it down. She was furious. She felt like she was on fire and she needs to start throwing things while screaming from the top of her lungs. But instead, she figured she needs to get out, fast. "Arizona." she tried again but she just earned a glare. "It's not what you think." she tried to explain but was still ignored. "Can you please stop and listen?"

Arizona finished getting dressed and getting her stuff together in record time. She walked out of the room and was going for the apartment door, passing by Haley who was sitting by the kitchen counter, innocently watching the moment in front of her. Eliza was running after her. "Arizona!" still nothing. "She's my sister." Eliza sighed in relief that that statement got Arizona's attention, causing for her to stop and turn around with an even more confused face.

"What?" Arizona asked turning to face the two brunettes, seriously confused. "She introduced herself as your girlfriend." she stated remembering that Haley did introduce herself as that just a few moments earlier.

Eliza gave Haley a glare and gave the girl a flick on the side of her head. "I'm going to hurt you." she muttered to Haley before walking closer to Arizona. "She's my sister." Eliza repeated.

"Unfortunately." Haley backed up her statement. Getting out of her seat, she walked towards Arizona and handed her something, which the blonde took hesitantly. It was her driver's license. "See, Minnick." she referred to her last name. "Sorry about that." she apologetically gave Arizona a small smile.

"Why the hell would you introduce yourself as your sister's girlfriend?" Arizona asked annoyed and mind-boggled at the same time. That question caused Eliza to sigh. Haley looked at her sister wondering if she should answer the question or should she let Eliza do it. The older Minnick knew it was her who should discuss this with Arizona but this was a conversation Eliza wasn't planning to have. "Is somebody going to answer me?" Arizona asked, her tone still high pitched. "Or should I just start assuming things?"

"It's a thing we did before." Eliza tried to explain, not sure of the reaction Arizona was going to give. Looking at her girlfriend's face, she saw that Arizona was expecting her to continue. She let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to continue but she felt like she had no choice and it was annoying her. She hated being backed into a corner with no choice or be left with two unlikely choices.

"Oh I'm sorry, is explaining this mind fucking scenario a burden for you?" Arizona asked, annoyed at the reaction Eliza was giving her.

"Feisty. Nice." Haley muttered. Earning a glare from both surgeons. "Zip it." Eliza snapped at her sister. Haley raised both of her hands in surrender and walked away from the two. "I'll make myself scarce. Call me when you're settled" Haley said, walking away from the bickering couple. "It was nice to meet you, Arizona." Haley bid farewell, knowing that her sister's going to need time to explain stuff.

"Can we just talk about this in my bedroom?" Eliza asked. "I'll explain everything." It took a couple of seconds before Arizona decided to drop her things and lead the way into the bedroom because as much as she wants to walk out, she also needs to understand things.

Once they were in the confines of the bedroom, away from doors and potential walk outs, Arizona started questioning Eliza again. "Would you mind explaining to me why your sister is walking around Seattle looking for you and introducing herself as your girlfriend? Which, by the way, is so wrong." Words were coming out of Arizona's mouth like bullets from a machine gun. It was continuous, sharp, fast and if you don't pacify it, deadly.

"I will." Eliza assured, holding Arizona on both of her arms to steady. "But you need to calm down first."

"Calm down?" Disbelief was laced with Arizona's voice. "You want me to calm down after your sister's crazy introduction almost shattered my world?"

"I'm sorry." Eliza said sincerely, understanding the height of emotions Arizona was experiencing. It's not everyday that someone introduces themselves as your girlfriend's girlfriend. "I know this is all so messed up and I am going to try to explain but you have to settle down and calm down. I need you to listen." she asked her girlfriend who was she knows was still in a level 100 rage mode.

Arizona tried to calm herself down because she needed to know the explanation behind this situation they were currently in. She sat at the foot of the bed waiting for Eliza to start.

After a couple more seconds, Eliza was sure that Arizona was ready to listen so she sat beside her and started her explanation. "Some time ago, I went through a horrific break up. Saying it was bad is an understatement. It was extremely horrible and a story for another time." As much as she wanted to tell Arizona the entire story, there were more pressing matters at the moment. Arizona nodded and let Eliza continue. "That break up really left me in a bad place. I was in a really unstable, dark place. I was missing out on work, I was drinking almost every chance I get, I was getting drunk in the most unlikely time I was going nowhere but downward spiral and I was pushing people away. My sister was stubborn, she wasn't going to let me push her away. So, she would pick me up in the middle of the night when I can't drive myself home because I had to much to drink. I was getting in all sorts of trouble and my younger sister was always there saving my ass." It was evident that Eliza wasn't proud of that phase in her life so Arizona just let her talk. "During that phase, I started sleeping around. It was basically a new girl every night. Anyone to keep me occupied." Eliza searched for Arizona's eyes to know what her girlfriend thinks. "See why I wasn't very keen on sharing this?"

"It's fine. We all have our pasts that we're not proud of." Arizona assured her.

"I know that." she replied remorsefully. "But I was horrible. It was always an interesting morning, explaining to someone you just slept with that you're not looking for something serious and basically asking them to get out of your house because you're in no shape to be caring about their feelings right now. Until one morning, Haley came by while I was in a middle of asking someone to leave and I had this bright idea of dragging my sister into my mess and introducing her as my girlfriend which sends about every girl running out of my apartment as fast as lightning, afraid of a confrontation." A part of Eliza wanted to laugh at the memory and also a part of her was ashamed of what she has done. "So ever since then, it was the routine we did. I dropped the excessive drinking and started working my ass off again. But I still had the casual sex thing going on and I call her for help and we put on a show." Arizona was getting the scenario now and a huge part of her was relieved. "That went on for a year until I moved here. So I guess she thought I was still in that phase. That's why she did what she did." Eliza looked at Arizona's face and obviously her girlfriend looks like she had a million questions in her head. "I understand if it's too much for you right now." she said shaking her head.

"It is." Arizona confirmed. "But I just need to know something." she continued. Eliza nodded, urging her to continue. "You're not in that phase anymore, right? I'm not going to meet a wife or girlfriend in the future or hear a fake story when you want out right?"

Eliza was surprised with Arizona's question. "You think I'll do that to you?" in all honesty, Eliza wanted to know if Arizona does think that. "After everything we've been through, you honestly believe I'll do that." Eliza was slightly offended with her girlfriend's question.

There was a sudden rush of guilt that ignited within Arizona. She saw the hurt written all over her girlfriend's face and now she feels stupid for even insinuating that Eliza would just up and leave her. Eliza was scared to open up and the first chance she did, Arizona reacted this way. She tried to reach out for her girlfriend's hand but Eliza pulled away even before Arizona could touch her.

The brunette stood up from her place. "I'm not proud of what I have done but I thought.." Eliza couldn't hold it together anymore. Tears that she has been stopping from falling were pouring out of her sad eyes. Arizona stood up hugging her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Arizona kept on repeating into Eliza's ears. She felt really bad for making Eliza feel like she's doubtful of their relationship. She can feel Eliza shaking her head and fighting away from her embrace but Arizona held her tighter, afraid of what was to happen if she Eliza go.

Eliza managed to move away from Arizona's arms. She turned her back against her girlfriend, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "You should go." was all that left Eliza's mouth.

"Eliza.." Arizona barely whispered. "Please don't do this." her greatest fear was coming to life once more. She managed to drive Eliza away. She tried to reach out for Eliza's arms but it was like the brunette knew she was going to do that and moved further away. "I'm sorry."

"You have shift. You should go." Not once did Eliza let her eyes see Arizona. She was hurt and offended and scared even and she needs to rethink things and talk to her sister but she knew one look towards Arizona can cloud her judgment and the last thing that she wants is to hurt Arizona and get hurt herself, so she needs space.

The blonde surgeon was left with no choice but to leave against her will. She wants to talk it out but obviously, Eliza wasn't ready for that and Arizona knew she was in no position to demand that off of Eliza as of now. So with a heavy sigh, she went out the door and walked away from her girlfriend.


End file.
